Zethouts
by Carolice
Summary: "-¿Qué beneficio tiene ser humano?.-preguntó Kurt en una ocasión observando a una pareja, espiándolos desde el bosque en un día lluvioso. "Ellos pueden amar" susurró el leopardo hasta su mente, soltando el aliento a través de sus colmillos(...)" Si ha llegado a sus manos este manuscrito, por favor, manéjelo con cuidado. Lo que estas páginas contienen no son fantasías.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Historias.

* * *

_Para introducir al lector dentro de este libro, debemos informarle que esta es información confidencial. _

_Si ha llegado a sus manos este manuscrito, por favor, manéjelo con cuidado. _

_Lo que estas páginas contienen no son fantasías._

* * *

La silueta se movía con agilidad y destreza a una gran velocidad, perturbando al bosque silencioso; la luna resaltaba su oscura figura con rayos azulados.

Saltaba por sobre troncos en medio del camino, sin resbalar con el musgo creciente cerca del barro, y dándose impulso a través de un puñal, clavándolo sobre los árboles para poder virar más a prisa, escapando de los guardias que lo perseguían.

¿Qué tan importantes eran las joyas para el rey? ¿De qué le sirven algunas piezas menos cuando tiene miles iguales? ¿Tanta avaricia y sed de poder es el soberano que admiran sus súbditos?

La dócil sombra seguía su camino. Sus ojos acostumbrados al sector, ya que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

-¡Alto ahí en nombre del rey!.- exclamó uno de los hombres, provocando que el ser que huía delante de ellos, asomara lentamente una sonrisa.

Eran incontables las veces que había oído aquello de las voces enérgicas de guardias, pero las ocasiones en que obedecía eran nulas.

Las flechas pasaban a su alrededor, logrando esquivarlas; nunca entenderían que esos objetos cortaban el aire, siendo sencillo saber a que dirección llegarían sólo con agudizar el oído.

Siguió su camino a pasos escurridizos y silenciosos, pero a la vez arraigados a su pensamiento de huida. Cuando logró pasar el tercer arbusto de cerezas, justo al lado del riachuelo que apenas llevaba raudal, se vio obligado a detenerse.

Su lengua comenzó a chasquear en desaprobación a la vez que se volteaba, desconcertando a la escolta real, que se detuvo al instante.

-Lo siento, señores.- susurró causándoles escalofríos, creyendo sentir más frío que antes.- No pueden seguir por aquí.- agregó en apenas un murmullo, lanzando la bolsa con su botín a un costado sobre el barro y el musgo, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Son órdenes estrictas! ¡El rey exige devolución de sus joyas!.- gritó uno de los hombres sacando su espada, causando un sonido metálico.

-¡El rey exige todo!.- ladró con furia, alzando sus manos exasperándose, haciendo evidente su exaltada respiración.- ¡¿Quiere una nueva silla?! ¡Que suban los impuestos! ¡¿Quiere una capa importada?! ¡Dejemos los mercados vacíos!.- gritaba la figura que podría jurarse, era humana. Pero la duda se esparció entre ellos cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a cada segundo que sus gritos aumentaban; tornándose de un color rojo sangre, intenso, más brillante y casi fluorescente, helando la piel.- ¡El rey y su ejército puede llevarse su represión a otro estúpido lugar!.- terminó de decir clavando su daga en medio del piso en un rápido movimiento, reflejando los vestigios de luz lunar. Sacó una espada desde su cinturón, la empuñadura dorada y pulida, que le daba un aspecto temible. Lograba verse un grabado en latín a lo largo de ésta, pero se tornó ilegible en el momento que comenzó a hacerla girar con habilidad en unos movimientos con su muñeca y sus dedos.

Esa fue señal suficiente para que los guardias restantes sacaran sus espadas a la vez.

-¿Quién será el primero?.- preguntó en un siseo de su voz, mirando cada hombre a su alrededor, deteniéndose en un sonido afilado para apuntar a uno de ellos.- Tú.- siseó casi inaudiblemente.

El resto fue sólo cosa de segundos.

Corrió entre ellos a gran velocidad, agachándose ante los movimientos sobre su cabeza, escuchando gemidos, rasgaduras de piel y telas; guiándolos para que lo siguieran, pero terminando por lanzar sus golpes y espadazos a partes equivocas.

La criatura no utilizó nunca su espada, sin embargo, los cuatro hombres terminaron en el suelo. Inertes.

Heridos por sus propias estocadas.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, el murmullo del agua en el riachuelo lograba calmarlo, trayendo de vuelta el color azul y gris a sus ojos.

Un pequeño gato apareció de pronto entre los árboles, moviéndose como si contorneara su cola en una curva. No maullaba, pero si miraba el resultado de la lucha ladeando la cabeza.

-No quiero comentarios de esto.- susurró guardando su espada completamente limpia. Tomó la bolsa junto a la daga, esta última guardándola en el intersticio entre su bota y su pierna, dándole la espalda al resultado detrás.

Dio un par de pasos, logrando atravesar un campo transparente, que despegaba un destello a medida que entraba acompañado del felino negro azabache.

Era un portal de protección creado de energía por seres antepasados, dando la impresión de continuidad al paisaje. Sólo podían atravesarlo _ellos_.

Los humanos comunes... _Debían tener algún límite al menos._

* * *

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, más alejado del bosque, acercándose al mercado, pasando y merodeando entre la gente, se lograba llegar al palacio real, donde había estallado el caos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la seguridad se vio burlada?!.- bramó el hombre que llevaba una corona, capa que llegaba a sus tobillos color rojo, y un traje de finas y elegantes telas. El rey.

-Su Majestad, por favor.- trató de calmarlo el jefe de la guardia real.- Suponemos que el bandido no entró por la puerta…-

-¡Claro que no!.- exclamó frunciendo el ceño y alzando su mano hasta las paredes.- ¡Fueron las ventanas!

-No…- farfulló el hombre aclarándose la voz.- No fue por la ventana, su Majestad.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás en su asiento de mármol. Todo el palacio estaba compuesto de concreto, a base de madera, y cada habitación iluminada por grandes ventanales, decorados con telas, insignias de la familia real, retratos y flores en grandes jarrones.

-Si no entró por la puerta ni por la ventana…- farfulló una mujer a su lado. La Reina conservaba un aura humilde, a pesar de su cargo, pero nunca perdiendo la elegancia hasta en su modo de hablar. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose extrañada de algo tan imposible.- ¿Entonces dónde?

-Eso estamos averiguando, su Majestad.- dijo dando un reverencia.- Se han llevado tres diamantes de un cofre que se hallaba en un mueble alto, lleno de vasijas y platos de porcelana.- agregó dando cuenta oficial de la investigación de sus hombres.- No se han encontrado otros hurtos.

-Tiene gustos caros.- siseó el rey pasando su mano por la frente.- Cada intercambio que se haga en el pueblo, alguna paga o compra de un precio excesivo, debe hacérseme saber, ¿Entendido?.

-Sí, su Majestad.- declaró el hombre volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

-¿No hay nada más?.- preguntó el príncipe, dando un paso desde un costado del trono del rey. El joven tenía 17 años, su cabello ondulado y oscuro, delgado, pero aparentemente fuerte, estatura media y con ojos avellanas con miel, como los del rey.- ¿No encontraron más?

El guardia iba comenzar a negar con la cabeza, pero frunció el ceño un momento mirando ahora al joven.

-Encontramos en el rincón de la habitación un agujero de no más de 20 centímetros de alto.- dijo tratando de tomarlo como algo sin importancia.- No es relevante, pudo haber sido un descuido o que hubiese estado ahí siempre y nadie se había fijado. Ahora esta tapado y pintado.

-Me parece justo.- declaró el soberano rey.- Puede retirarse.

-Con su permiso.- declaró bajando la cabeza hacia los soberanos y su hijo, finalmente caminando por una larga alfombra roja que lo llevaba a la salida.

-Blaine.- dijo el rey al momento en que la puerta se cerró.- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de entrometerse en mis asuntos?

-Padre.- declaró apareciendo frente a ambos, utilizando una camisa, pantalones oscuros, botas y una chaqueta llena de bordados y botones abrochados a un costado de color crema.- Es asunto mío también, además, ¿Por qué reclamas esas joyas?. Las ignoraste desde el momento en que las tuviste en tus manos.

-Es porque se están burlando de mi… ¡De nosotros!.- agregó mirando a su esposa y haciendo un ademán hacia él con su mano.

-¿Esto es cosa de orgullo?.- preguntó atónito.- ¿Por esto todas esas personas que recibieron la paga de sus trabajos y quieran comprar comida para el mes, se verán acosados por los guardias a pesar de su inocencia?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Son tus súbditos!.- exclamó como si fuera obvio.- La gente que te eligió, y que pide un soberano y no un _tirano._

La reina se cubrió la boca con su mano, mirando a su esposo cautelosamente, esperando su reacción.

-Es suficiente.- declaró dando por terminada la conversación.- Quinn.- habló el rey un poco más alto. Haciendo acto de presencia una criada, rubia, delgada, de piel clara y ojos pardos. Su cabello estaba oculto por un paño amarrado bajo su cabello, utilizando solo un vestido largo y café, con un delantal.- Lleva a mi hijo a su habitación, esta muy fatigado por todo lo sucedido.

-Enseguida, su Alteza.- dijo tomando con ambas manos su vestido, alzándolo y a la vez agachándose a modo de reverencia. Volvió la mirada hacia el príncipe con ojos suplicantes, quien tuvo que rendirse a duras penas. Sabía que ella al menos, querría lo mejor para él.

* * *

El refugio era completamente amplio, formado a partir de cueva con paredes llenas de tierra y algunas raíces sobresaliendo de ellas en desorden, debido a los árboles sobre el terreno.

A cada paso que daban se encontraba lleno de personas recostadas o sentadas sin hacer nada en particular. La criatura fugitiva avanzaba a pasos lentos y cautelosos, todo alumbrado solo por pequeñas fogatas o antorchas enterradas en las paredes sin más soporte que la tierra. Habían niños y jóvenes.

_Nunca adultos ni ancianos._

El lugar no se veía cómodo, ni tampoco parecía muy atractivo o agradable, pero era el único en el que se les tenía permitido permanecer. Avanzaron hasta un poco más de la mitad, sin llegar al lado más oscuro en el fondo. Si querían estar a salvo, era mejor no involucrarse más allá de esos limites de luz.

El ojiazul se sentó a un costado, encendiendo una fogata con habilidad, tan solo juntando un poco de pasto seco con ramas, tomando una de las antorchas y acercándola hasta que se encendiera. Rápidamente abrió su bolsa, sacando de ella una pequeña piedra brillante que lograba causarle un sentimiento que el resto de los habitantes allí ignoraban.

Curiosidad.

"_Qué vergonzoso"_ habló de pronto el gato negro, sentándose en un tronco que estaba acostado. Su voz escuchada por el joven dentro de su mente. _"¿Dejar que se asesinaran entre ellos?"_

-No planeo ocupar mi espada para ello.- farfulló el ser, bajando el gorro de su capa, descubriendo su rostro pálido, cabello castaño, sus ojos llamativos, pero sus labios en una curva hacia abajo. Era superficialmente atractivo, pero lleno de resentimiento por dentro.- No quiero ser igual que ellos.

"_Pero somos uno de ellos"_ susurró nuevamente el felino, dando un pestañeo lento y cauteloso, logrando transformar sus pupilas rasgadas a un color café oscuro y envolvente. El pelo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, transformándose a una piel morena, sus extremidades se alargaron y ensancharon, formando dedos, pies y piernas; el cabello solo se extendió desde su cabeza, cayendo sobre unos formados hombros hasta la altura de su pecho. Una joven ahora se hallaba sentada frente al castaño, usando ropa confeccionada por telas blancas y cafés, utilizando un corsé negro alrededor de su cintura, anudándose en un moño. Una falda le rodeaba sus piernas hasta los tobillos, y una blusa la mitad de los brazos.

-¡Yo no soy uno de ellos!.- gruñó guardando la piedra preciosa en su bolsa, causando un sonido de vidrios chocando con otros.

-Si lo eres.- insistió la joven hablando normalmente, dejando a un lado su cabello oscuro como el fondo de esa cueva.- Eres humano, a pesar de ser _esto.- _agregó palpando el tronco donde estaba sentada.

El joven negó con la cabeza, y bajó la vista dando un suspiro.

Es cierto, era en parte humano, pero tenía que lidiar con este extraño poder, síndrome, hechizo, maldición o como sea que la gente en el pueblo los llamaba. Ninguna de esas personas sabían que realmente existían, solo eran una leyenda, un simple cuento infantil que le causaba pesadillas a los niños.

_Zethouts_.

Criaturas que jamás son vistas o descubiertas, y que probablemente en un descuido te lastimarían… pero esas frases, aquellas descripciones y definiciones no se acercaban en lo más mínimo de lo que eran.

Estaban condenados a vivir en pensamientos deprimentes y devastadores, debido a que sus corazones frágiles no les permitían sentir emociones fuertes o apasionadas. Los latidos acelerados no eran agradables.

-¿Dónde la sacaste?.- farfulló la joven al ver que el castaño volvió a extraer otra piedra brillante.

-Del rey.- murmuró acercándola a la luz para apreciarla como lo haría cualquier relojero.- Hubieras visto lo fácil y sencillo que fue entrar.

-Claro, ¿Quién lastimaría a un pobre cachorrito?.- preguntó retóricamente la chica, recostándose contra el tronco, limpiando sus uñas al alzar.

El joven saltó en ese instante, colocándose sobre ella a horcajadas, mirándola con sus ojos entornados.

-No quieres provocarme, _Santana_.- siseó suavemente, pero sabiendo que lo escucharía con su oído felino.- No estoy de humor.

-Ni yo.- contestó en voz baja, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, logrando que se alejara y volviera a tocar el piso sin estar encima de ella.

El castaño miró su bolsa con veneración, acercándose nuevamente a ella y dejando sus tres joyas nuevas detrás de una piedra de considerable tamaño, revelando una colección de éstas. Mostrando su _obsesión_.

El resto de los habitantes a su alrededor de pronto se quedaron en silencio, las antorchas disminuyeron su luminosidad, hasta formarse llamas azules y celestes brillantes, las fogatas se apagaron dejando un rastro de humo que ascendía hasta el techo, provocando un olor a madera quemada.

La joven pelinegra se puso de pie con el rostro serio al igual que todos los presentes allí. El ojiazul se irguió ocultando el resto de sus tesoros, quitándose la capa para dejarla a un lado, al igual que la espada, pero dejándose el puñal en su sitio.

Unas pisadas fuertes que causaron eco y murmullo sobre la tierra se hicieron notar, cuando un hombre alto, corpulento, con una mandíbula afilada, cabello corto, y un traje que consistía en una camisa y pantalones cafés junto a unas sandalias, confeccionadas con las mismas telas que utilizaba el resto, salió de allí.

El castaño no solía temer a los seres a su alrededor, pero una de la cosas que podrían hacerle temblar hasta el punto de retroceder, era él.

Ni la peor de las pesadillas que un niño habrá tenido sobre lo que ellos eran, podría acercarse a los talones de esa criatura.

-Diez años.- susurró el sujeto alzando su vista hacia una niña que estaba cerca de Santana. Se veía desganada, cansada, con su cabello de mechones azulados, para extrañeza del resto, pero común para ellos. No llevaba una sonrisa al igual que todos allí.- El tiempo llegó.

-¡No!.- exclamó una joven rubia a su lado, que estiró su mano al ver que la niña comenzaba a marchar frente a él. Pero solo ese gritó duró segundos, para luego caer al piso apretándose con fuerza el pecho con ambas manos, dando un gemido ahogado.

El castaño bajó aún más la vista, ignorando la punzada que él también sintió en su corazón al sentir empatía. Solo se mordió el labio para no hacerlo notorio.

-Las Ranas Flecha Azul…- susurró el hombre que estaba ahora frente a la niña que se veía aún más decaída.- Viven diez años.- Recalcó.

Una lágrima prohibida para ellos, rodó de uno de sus ojos de la pequeña, que comenzó a ser envuelta en una llama azul, que surgió de la tierra, ahogando cualquier sonido, transformándose en aquel anfibio de color azul intenso, cuya piel era venenosa y consistía en su único mecanismo de defensa. Pasando a ser polvo brillante y grisáceo que cayó a los pies de la figura corpulenta, y fue esparcido lejos por una ráfaga de viento.

-No desarrolles esa clase de sentimientos.- farfulló la criatura, limpiando vestigios del polvo entre sus dedos.- O ya sabes lo que ocurre.- le advirtió a la joven rubia que ahora se quejaba aún más por el dolor desgarrador que sentía en su corazón.

Las llamas volvieron a alzarse en un color naranjo, las fogatas también, intensificando el olor a troncos y ramas quemadas. Lo único que aún se escuchaba era el llanto de la joven que Santana miraba de reojo, sin mostrar ninguna señal en su rostro, pero copiando la acción del castaño… mordiéndose el labio al sentir que el corazón le transmitía emociones que ellos no tenían permitido sentir.

-Volviste a salir.- dijo el hombre acercándose al ojiazul, que le miró con los ojos entrecerrados e inseguridad muy en el fondo.- Y trajiste comida para mi.- agregó en un susurro cerca de su rostro.

-No traje nada para ti.- escupió con rabia, enseñando sus dientes, que a la distancia se podían ver normales, pero que a la cercanía que se hallaban, eran perfectos colmillos afilados.

-Oh.- murmuró el chico dándole una mirada lasciva.- Cuidado con eso.- gruñó tomándole el mentón, apretando con fuerza, logrando que sus dientes volvieran a su estado normal por el temor que le provocó. Sintiendo algo de humillación en ello.- Te veo después, _Kurt_.- siseó acercándose esta vez a milímetros, soltando el aliento contra su boca, provocando que sintiera repulsión luego de librarse de su agarre.

Volvió a sonreírle de la misma forma, encaminándose a la entrada de la cueva, traspasando el portal junto a los pequeños destellos.

Kurt cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose asqueado y miserable.

Vio a Santana agachada al lado de la chica rubia, que lloraba en una mezcla de dolor físico y por la pérdida de una amiga. La morena también tenía sus labios apretados ante las punzadas que sentía, pero era un precio que debían pagar.

El amor es debilidad para ellos, no es como en los cuentos.

* * *

-Me enerva esta situación.- declaró el joven cuando llegaron a su habitación, ubicada en una de las torres altas del palacio. Era un salón, bastante iluminado por tres ventanales casi del porte de las paredes llenas de adoquines, uno que otro jarrón con flores blancas, una cama con doseles azules, muebles, y una habitación a un costado que consistía en el baño. La rubia lo siguió, pisando la suave alfombra marrón bajo sus pies.- ¿Cómo es que le importa más algo irrelevante que la probable pobreza que sufren los sectores bajos, o que la cosecha escaseará si no ayudamos?

-Esta enfadado, su alteza.- trató de calmarle entrelazando y soltando sus dedos nerviosa.- Solo se siente… ofendido.

-Te he dicho que me llames Blaine, aquí.- le sugirió en un tono dulce, que hizo a la joven relajarse un poco, otorgándole una sonrisa.- Y no, no esta ofendido. Esta atemorizado de que alguien se metió en la habitación y le robó, pudiendo haberlo herido a él o a mi madre.

-Tiene razones para estarlo.- susurró acercándose a una ventana, volviendo a anudar una de las cortinas que estaba flaqueando.

-Lo sé.- suspiró caminando hasta una mesa en la que se sirvió algo de agua en una taza, desde una tetera.- Pero eso no justifica que deba involucrar a gente inocente.

Quinn se volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó hasta él quitándole la loza, y tomándole ambas manos, captando su atención.

-Tu padre quiere lo mejor para él, tu madre y para ti.- le dijo ladeando la cabeza cuando Blaine bajó la mirada.- Eres un gran soberano.- agregó apretando un poco sus manos.- Y te preocupas de los demás, tal como lo debe hacer alguien con tu titulo.- agregó asintiendo, muy segura de sus palabras.- Pero debes tranquilizarte… además.- reflexionó para si misma.- Es una forma bastante extraña de hurtar.

Blaine entrecerró sus ojos, alzando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es obvio.- siseó enseñándole sus dientes, soltándole las manos a la joven y corriendo a un pequeño estante, sacando un libro que tenía una cubierta café, pero se veía casi nuevo por el intenso cuidado.- "_Zethouts."_

-Su alte… Blaine.- le regañó Quinn frunciendo un poco el ceño.- No puedes creer en una leyenda.

-Pero de alguna parte vienen esas ideas.- dijo aferrándose al libro, abriéndolo y buscando entre sus páginas, saltándose dibujos y títulos con letra cursiva.- Si esas historias corrieron entre la gente de boca en boca, es porque alguien vio algo, y si ese alguien escribió este libro…- susurró al encontrar la foto exacta.- Es porque _ellos_ _existen._

Quinn suspiró recibiendo resignada el libro en sus manos. Sabía que era demasiado volátil, que amaba las historias y narrarlas, que conocía cada libro en ese estante y que corría a la biblioteca del palacio en busca de más. Su mente estaba alimentada de ensoñaciones, fantasías y finales felices, desde que era un niño.

-Observa.- le indicó mostrándole la fotografía donde salía una mujer normal, luego su cuerpo en una extraña metamorfosis, con sus manos y piernas en otras posiciones, convirtiéndose en un pequeño cachorro.- Si un _Zethout_ esta entre nosotros y logró entrar al palacio.- explicó totalmente convencido.- Significa que pudo entrar al ser un pequeño animal. Un gato puede entrar en un orificio de ese tamaño.

-Blaine, ¿Has dormido bien?.- le preguntó alzando su mano hasta su frente, haciendo que le mirara con ojos dolidos, obligándose a quitarla.

-Tiene que ser esta la única explicación.- susurró cerrando el libro, sosteniéndolo contra él.- ¿Qué más podría ser? ¡No pueden traspasar paredes!

-¿Qué tal si hay algún infiltrado?.- preguntó tratando de bajarlo de las nubes.- ¿Si alguien entró con las llaves?

-Sabes que mi madre tiene el sueño ligero.- le explicó dejando el libro sobre la mesa.- Lo habría notado.

-No puedes basarte en esta fantasía.- le dijo alzando sus cejas.- Nadie creerá esto.

-Todo el mundo lo habla.- argumentó tratando de convencerla.

-Es porque tratan de asustar a los niños con ella.- volvió a decir tomando el ejemplar, para volverlo a dejar en su lugar. Se volteó viendo a Blaine de espaldas, con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros al dar un suspiro cansado.- ¿Crees que mañana pueda venir…?

-Por supuesto.- suspiró cerrando los ojos, suavizando el tono, para tratar de relajar el ambiente.- Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

-¿Qué historia será?.- preguntó tratando de animarlo, y con la esperanza de cambiar el tema.

Blaine sonrió levemente, comenzando a contarle, pero aún un tanto afligido por la incredulidad de Quinn hacia él, sin embargo, no dejaría que eso le hiciera cambiar su opinión.

* * *

Kurt se escapó esa mañana al igual que todas las anteriores, avanzó oculto por una capa distinta, por si acaso fuese reconocido. Solo quedaban las espadas y partes de los atuendos de los cuerpos de los guardias. Asumió que _él_, se había hecho cargo la noche anterior.

Sus pasos chocaron contra la hierba fresca, por la tierra, pateando algunas piedras pequeñas, pero corriendo rápido y con la mirada centrada en el único lugar que su mente rogaba por llegar pronto.

Pasó entre el pueblo, ignorando las mujeres que gritaban al igual que los hombres desde sus puestos en el mercado, vendiendo ropa, zapatos, verduras, frutas, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder subsistir. El reino cobraba más impuestos que antes, dinero innecesario en comparación a todo lo que había dentro de su palacio.

Ignoró las flores que le ofrecieron, y a los niños que casi tropiezan con él por estar corriendo a su lado, avanzó mucho más allá, entre las casas, por callejones, siempre desapercibido y oculto. Escabulléndose cada vez más adentro de la ciudad, hasta llegar al palacio, custodiado por guardias que utilizaban armaduras reflejando el sol, y altas lanzas ladeadas en diagonal.

Las personas no sabían que el acceso por el costado no tenia custodia -porque tenía una amplia cerradura desde dentro-.

Logró colocar un pie en el pomo de esa puerta, y alzó sus manos hasta aferrarse a un trozo de ladrillo que estaba un poco hacia fuera, sobre su cabeza. Con impulso tomó el asta de una bandera con el escudo familiar, que consistía en un león acostado con un manto rojo sobre él y detrás un fondo azul oscuro.

Con una habilidad impecable, dejó su cuerpo colgar, hasta dar una vuelta hacia arriba, quedando en equilibrio sobre ésta. Alzó su vista, dando un suave pestañeo que volvió sus ojos más rasgados y negros, su ropa comenzó a desaparecer a medida que su piel comenzaba a oscurecerse, teniendo pelo por todas sus extremidades, su nariz oscureciéndose, su mandíbula alargándose hacia delante, y sus orejas comenzando a ser puntiagudas.

Se impulsó un gran lobo color castaño con sus patas traseras hasta caer en uno de los balcones, comenzando a correr a mayor velocidad hasta saltar a uno de los tejados, volviendo a impulsarse al apoyarse contra las paredes, las pequeñas imperfecciones de las murallas que todos desconocían y que le eran tan útiles. Apenas era una mancha veloz que el ojo humano captaba, y logró esconderse entre una torre y otra, quedando sobre el tejado, sintiendo el viento colarse entre cada uno de sus cabellos que conformaban su pelaje.

Podría apreciar la vista, al igual que el amplio cielo celeste, y las copas de los árboles que conformaban el bosque, sabiendo que allí estaba su cárcel llamada refugio. El resto de la ciudad no estaba a la vista, debido a su escondite.

Agradeció a sus oídos más sensibles por captar la voz de la pequeña hija de la criada.

-Buenos días, Blaine.- dijo dentro del castillo. Utilizando un vestido café oscuro, que le cubría sus zapatos negros, que a pesar de sus constantes caminatas, estaban bien cuidados. Su cabello rubio, oculto detrás de un paño blanco al igual que el de su madre.

-¡Beth!.- la regañó Quinn de inmediato, y como siempre.- Te he dicho que…

-Quinn, sabes que no me molesta.- le dijo el príncipe con sutileza, agachándose hasta quedar frente a la pequeña. -¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó, su voz siendo captada por los oídos de Kurt, dando inicio a la razón por la que iba a ese lugar a solas cada día.

Beth, iba de vez en cuando a escucharlo narrar historias, al igual que el gran lobo que se ocultaba afuera de la habitación, a la pared opuesta de la ventana que se encontraba entreabierta.

La habitación tenía sillones, alfombras, cuadros, objetos que estaban en todos los lugares del palacio, pero con algo que lo hacía un poco más familiar... libros. Cuatro estantes llenos de historias que Blaine sabía de memoria, y que jamás olvidaría al releerlas con ella.

* * *

-¡No puede ser!.- exclamó Beth viendo el dibujo de ambos niños dentro de la casa de dulces, hecha de galletas, caramelos, bastones, y dentro llena de otras delicias.- ¡No van a poder escapar!

-_… y entonces, __Gretel, de un empujón, precipitó a la bruja en el interior del horno y, cerrando la puerta de hierro, corrió el cerrojo.- _continuó Blaine, sonriendo al escucharla lanzar un suspiro.

-_Lo sabía_.- siseó Kurt sonriendo al conocer como se habían librado ambos niños de una bruja que solo utilizaba los caramelos que cocinaba para engordarlos y tratar de comérselos luego de asarlos en un horno. Pero gruñó levemente al sentir su corazón palpitar fuerte al sentir _esperanza_. Esos niños de la historia lograron librarse del infierno que podían vivir si no salían de allí, creyendo que él también podía hacer lo mismo.

_-…. Se acabaron las penas, y en adelante vivieron felices.- _terminó de decir Blaine, dejando el libro sobre su regazo, ahora cerrado.

-¡Me gustó!.- exclamó la infante, alzando sus manos al cielo, comenzando a desperezarse.- Pero creo que no comeré nunca más dulces.- agregó, sonrojándose cuando Blaine se rió de su comentario.

-Bien, es hora de volver a casa.- le aconsejó Blaine al ver que estaba algo adormilada por la hora de la siesta.- Será mejor que vayas con Quinn, o te regañará por mi culpa.

-Esta bien.- dijo, bajándose del sillón, siendo ayudada por Blaine, ya que no tocaba el suelo.- Trataré de convencer a mamá de venir mañana. ¡Gracias por la historia!

Blaine rió y se despidió con la mano, sabiendo que Quinn se hallaba limpiando la habitación contigua y se podrían ir juntas a casa, al terminar.

Suspiró mientras dejaba el libro en el estante, aún sintiendo sus pensamientos revueltos por todo lo sucedido el día de ayer. Se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par, mientras Kurt también decidía que era momento de marcharse.

La criatura avanzó con unos pasos sigilosos hasta un costado de la torre, quedándose quieto al escuchar una respiración ajena. Alzó la vista encontrándose con el joven apoyado en la ventana, extrañándose puesto que nunca hacía aquello. Una parte de su cabello que quedaba fuera de su peinado pulcro, se movía al compás del viento, su ropa le daba un aspecto elegante, y daba a entender su titulo de nobleza. Sus facciones demostraban lo apuesto que era, y sus ojos mieles miraban la nada, a pesar de ver todo a su alrededor. Kurt conocía bien ese sentimiento, porque lo debía vivir cada día.

Supuso que esta persona era el Príncipe que narraba historias. Él solo lo conocía por su voz.

Sin darse cuenta, su aspecto de lobo comenzó a cambiar, su ropa volvió a aparecer, sus patas formaron brazos y manos, su rostro volvió a ser humano, sus orejas a ser redondeadas, y sus ojos oscuros a azules luego de un ligero parpadeo. Ladeó la cabeza al examinarlo, le causaba la misma sensación que cuando observaba sus joyas y piedras brillantes.

_Curiosidad._

* * *

_He vuelto ha fanfiction más rápido de lo que creían... (O personalmente de lo que YO creía), esta historia no es para nada parecida a You're the One for Me, que por cierto, agradezco todos sus comentarios. Ustedes son las personas más dulces de este planeta, en serio, me dijeron cosas tan tan tan bonitas, que me siento muy agradecida de poder otorgarles algo que les guste :)_

_Ok, este fic los hará tener muchas dudas e intrigas. Creo que ya quedamos con varias en este primer capítulo, Verdad?. Si encuentran alguna frase extraña o mal escrita, (me pasó como cinco veces mientras corregía este capitulo), avísenme. Es un problema que hay con fanfiction._

_(¿Les gusta Blaine como príncipe? *pestañeos exagerados de mariposa*)_

_Por si tienen dudas, la pronunciación es "Sidaut" es la combinación de Zero y Without. Creo que más adelante se irá entendiendo porqué escogí estas palabras._

_Obviamente y como siempre, si tienen dudas, preguntenme, iré respondiendo, excepto las que puedan ser spoilers muy extremos, jeje. Esta idea se me ocurrió una vez, y fui anotando muchas características de estas criaturas, y ta dah... Admito que estoy mucho más nerviosa de la aceptación de este fic que con el primero. Siempre quise hacer algún fic relacionado a la magia, y creo que aquí incluimos criaturas místicas, leyendas, príncipes, y una época que da mucho que hablar, así que espero de verdad, que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribir este fic._

_Los quiere, ama y adora. (Como siempre y por siempre)_

_~Carolice_


	2. Actúa, luego piensa

Capitulo 2: Actúa, luego piensa.

* * *

_Los Zethouts, conocidos como criaturas legendarias, se creyeron extintos hace 45 años; pero recientes investigaciones han comprobado que aún hay rastro de ellos._

_Su cuerpo es capaz de cambiar mediante una complicada metamorfosis, aún siendo difícil de explicar mediante las autopsias posteriores, pareciendo que su lado animal estuviese oculto tanto por fuera y dentro de sus organismos._

_Si bien, logran cambiar a versiones jóvenes o adultas de sus formas animales, jamás lograrán variar la edad de su corazón._

* * *

-¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?.- exclamó un guardia sobre su caballo, deteniendo a una mujer una mañana temprano en el mercado.

-Son solo frutas.- susurró en respuesta, representando más edad de la que aparentaba debido al intenso trabajo.- Y esas son nuestras verduras.- agregó mirando a su hijo, quien cargaba un saco en su espalda.

La gente a su alrededor trataba de no hacer contacto visual con la guardia real. Habían hecho atrocidades antes, abusando de sus rangos, y preferían no interferir en asuntos donde ellos podrían salir perjudicados.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?.- recalcó el hombre bajando de su caballo, luciendo más serio que minutos atrás.

-Anoche logré zurcir todas las camisas que tenía de encargo.- explicó colocando las pesadas bolsas a sus pies.- Me pagaron por adelantado, y preferí comprar antes de que subieran los precios esta temporada.

-¡Falsedades!.- exclamó el guardia, desenvainando su espada, precipitándola contra el saco que el niño cargaba en la espalda.

-¡Alto!.- exclamó el príncipe colocándose entre ambos. Sus manos alzadas. El movimiento entre la gente de pronto quieto, sus miradas centradas en la problemática situación.- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?.- rectificó, mirando con severidad al hombre que volvía a guardar su arma.

-Su Alteza.- susurró apresuradamente, dando una torpe reverencia.- Las órdenes estrictas del rey, son detener a los súbditos que compren grandes…-

-Sé las órdenes de mi padre.- dijo Blaine, caminando hasta quedar frente a las dos personas amenazadas.

-Si es así, entonces yo debo…-

-No.- le frenó tomando las riendas del caballo, extendiéndolas al hombre hasta que este las tomó de vuelta.- Yo te _exijo_.- recalcó con enfado.- Que no vuelvas a hacer la guardia en el pueblo.- agregó viéndose totalmente autoritario, pero siendo justo a la vez.- ¿Crees que si hubieran robado diamantes estarían comprando frutas?.- agregó alzando las cejas incrédulo.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, haciendo otra reverencia rápida y subiéndose a su caballo para así avanzar entre la gente. Las personas alrededor se acercaron al príncipe, agradeciéndole en repetidas reverencias, que Blaine devolvía con movimientos de su cabeza, a pesar de ser lo opuesto al protocolo.

-Gracias su Alteza.- susurró la mujer acercándose hasta él. Blaine le tomó las manos, sonriendo en disculpa.

-Lamento las molestias.- dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Toda esta situación estaba llegando al borde de lo absurdo.

-Espero que el rey recupere su pérdida.- agregó con total sinceridad.

Blaine asintió agradecido, pero sabía internamente que su padre jamás se cansaría de todo lo ocurrido. Estaba actuando y pensando después; si continuaba así el pueblo entero estaría en contra de su soberano.

Él mismo se sentía exhausto de buscar respuestas, porque era imposible encontrar alguna.

* * *

El sol estaba a solo minutos de comenzar a ocultarse, demostrando que el atardecer ya debería comenzar a hacerse presente.

El príncipe continuó su lectura. Avanzando con gran velocidad, debido a la ansiedad de adquirir información, de buscar respuestas.

Toda su vida, desde que era solo un niño, su madre le leía libros. Aprendió todos los cuentos posibles a la edad de seis años, y cuando terminaron, le pidió que continuara con los de ciencia, los de botánica, los de arquitectura, matemática, y así logró adquirir soluciones a muchos problemas a su corta edad.

Quizás por eso ahora se frustraba tanto al no encontrar una explicación razonable.

Soltó un resoplido al leer en novelas antiguas, casos de robos legendarios, o buscar crímenes en cuentos ficticios.

Nada calzaba con la escena de la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Blaine?.- preguntó Beth a su lado, de pie junto al estante con libros –la mayoría en el piso, debido a que el príncipe no los había devuelto a su lugar aún. La pequeña era bastante alta para solo tener ocho años, pudiendo alcanzar hasta un poco más de la mitad del alto total del librero.

-Lo siento.- se excusó dejando de lado un montón de papeles viejos sobre la mesa frente a él, los documentos ya de color café debido al paso de los años.- Te prometí una historia, y te dejé leyendo sola.

-En realidad.- susurró tomando un papel que estaba justo a sus pies, alzando un antiguo cartel de "Se busca" con la foto de un hombre de aspecto frío y demacrado.- Creo que si buscas bandidos de hace setenta años, dudo que aún sigan vivos o en condiciones de robar.- explicó con perspicacia, haciendo a Blaine sonreír.

-Tienes razón.- declaró dando un largo suspiro, aproximándose a uno de los sillones. La chimenea estaba encendida, haciendo sonidos cada vez que la leña se quemaba, dejando que partículas de cenizas se acumularan.- Pero ya no sé qué hacer.- soltó frustrado, dejando su cuerpo caer con poca gracias sobre los cojines.- No encuentro explicaciones, no sé qué más plantearme, y…- argumentaba negando con la cabeza.- ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir una teoría, porque al segundo después encuentro que está incorrecta!

Beth miró los libros abiertos a su alrededor, comenzando a tomarlos y cerrarlos, llevándolos en grupos de dos o tres hasta guardarlos en su lugar.

-Además, le estoy contando mis problemas a una niña.- farfulló más para sí mismo.

-Hey.- le reclamó Beth frunciendo el ceño. Blaine no pudo evitar recordar a Quinn en el gesto.- Soy una niña, pero soy la niña más inteligente que conoces.

-No me opongo.- admitió mostrándole ambas palmas, soltando una pequeña risa.- Y no trato de ofenderte.- aclaró rápidamente.- Solo me refiero a que te estoy colocando sobre los hombros un problema de adultos, cuando tú eres muy pequeña.

-¿Tener diecisiete años te hace ser un adulto?.- le frenó Beth, colocando dos libros al mismo tiempo.

Blaine soltó otro suspiro de cansancio.

-Desde que tienes un cargo sobre tu espalda.- farfulló mirando sus propias prendas. Los botones dorados en su lugar, y los pantalones perfectamente lisos, sin arrugas.- Aunque para ser sinceros, siento que le hablo a alguien más madura.

-Bueno, hace dos años que papá es parte de la guardia, lo vemos pocas veces a la semana, ya que últimamente los han enviado a vigilar la periferia del pueblo. Tengo que hacerme cargo de la casa luego de unas pocas lecciones en la escuela, creo que me he educado más rápido que otras niñas.- finalizó con una sonrisa simple, dejando el último tomo en el librero, dando un golpe sobre éste.

El estante se removió al chocar contra la pared detrás, dejando que un libro cayera justo a su lado.

Blaine tenía su nuca recargada en el inicio del sillón, mirando hacia el techo, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de quitarle el libro de las manos.

-_Ze_…- susurró arrugando el ceño, ya que estaba escrito en una letra exageradamente curva y de color dorado, algo gastado por el tiempo.- _Zet_…- farfulló negando con la cabeza aún sin descifrar.- ¿Blaine?.- le llamó Beth nuevamente.

La chimenea aún calentaba la habitación y el sol ya comenzaba a descender.

_-¿Mmm…?_.- murmuró levemente, un tanto adormilado por todo el trabajo de lectura que tuvo en el día.

-¿Qué es un "_Zethout"?.-_ soltó ahora convencida de que lo había leído correctamente, sentándose en el piso.

-¿Qué estas…?.- preguntó, rápidamente alzando la vista, abriendo los ojos ampliamente en el instante en que se puso de pie, dañándose el cuello.- ¡Beth!.- exclamó colocando una mano en su nuca.- ¡Por favor deja eso!.- farfulló mirando hacia el pasillo, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta y unos gritos del príncipe podrían ser oídos.

-_Oh…_- se burló abriéndolo en el primer capítulo, aún quieta en su lugar.- ¿Lectura privada?

-Eso es confidencial.- susurró dando amplias zancadas hasta poder cerrar la puerta delicadamente.- Beth, si Quinn sabe que te estoy dejando leer eso…- agregó volteándose de golpe.

-¿De verdad existen?.- le interrumpió, ya habiendo leído el primer párrafo, ignorando la voz de Blaine.- Siempre creí que eran una historia de terror para que los niños se fueran a sus camas temprano.

Blaine se mordió el labio, aún inseguro si debía comenzar a narrarle a una niña sobre criaturas que posiblemente habían cometido el robo en el palacio.

-Beth.- murmuró agachándose a su lado, quedando en cuclillas.- Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, y que Quinn no sabe que nos tratamos de "tú", ya que te regaña.- explicó tranquilamente, pero Beth continuó con la siguiente plana a pesar de sus palabras.

-¿Pueden transformarse en animales?.- dijo sin ocultar su asombro.- ¿En diferentes etapas?.- continuó viendo la foto que explicaba la metamorfosis de esas criaturas, comenzando a saltarse varias hojas, ya que la curiosidad crecía a medida que cada palabra se grababa en su mente.-¡¿Qué es esto!?.- exclamó de pronto, quedándose quieta en una fotografía en blanco y negro, varios hombres rodeaban a una persona que estaba en medio, la joven no tenía más de 15 años. Se veía malherida y con rastros de tierra por su rostro, todos le apuntaba con armas que-

-Es suficiente.- declaró cerrando el libro frente a ella.- No es necesario que veas eso.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lea?.- le preguntó, viendo que el príncipe se sentaba a su lado. Beth nunca se había espantado como lo hacían otros sirvientes o personas de grandes títulos cuando veían a Blaine hacer gestos que no eran propios de la realeza; así que verlo sentado en la alfombra no era algo que la inquietara.

-Ya te lo dije.- susurró jugando con el borde un tanto roto del libro, moviéndolo con su dedo.- Quinn…-

-No.- le frenó con seriedad.- ¿Por qué _tú_ no quieres que lo lea?

Blaine la miró por unos instantes, aún en su debate mental. Beth era solo una niña demasiado lista para su edad, que se dedicaba a cuidar a Quinn cuando tenía pesadillas, donde el miedo de perder al hombre que le dio una familia se visualizaba en su mente. La pequeña, volvía a ser una niña cuando se adentraba en los cuentos y sonreía al imaginar todo lo que le narraba.

-Es una tontería.- susurró tomando el libro con ambas manos.- Tu madre me lo dijo.

-No te guiaste por la opinión de uno de los guardias cuando defendiste a esa mujer en la mañana.- dijo mirando hacia la chimenea.

-¿Cómo supiste?.- le preguntó alzando la vista de inmediato.

-Su hijo va a la escuela conmigo.- dijo sin quitar la vista del título dorado.- Nos lo contó a todos, y eso me demuestra, que a pesar de que tu propio padre dictara una orden, sigues tus ideales.

-Es diferente.- exhaló negando con la cabeza.- Beth, pienso que un _Zethout_ entró al castillo y robó los diamantes.- declaró como si fuera un idea descabellada, aunque para él no lo era.- ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente de mi?

Beth se quedó en silencio, mirando a Blaine sin pestañear por unos segundos, para terminar abriendo la boca sorprendida.

-Tiene sentido.- sentenció.- ¡Pensarán que eres un genio!.- exclamó poniéndose de pie, tapándose la boca cuando Blaine volvió a comprobar que no viniera nadie.- ¿Por qué sigues buscando teorías? ¡Esa es la correcta!

-¿Qué?.- preguntó poniéndose de pie, acercándose al estante para depositar el libro en su lugar.- ¿De verdad crees que una criatura…-

-Blaine, tú más que nadie debería estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que dices.- dijo con seriedad.- Sabes cada historia de cuentos, me enseñaste que de algún lado provenían, y ahora no crees una leyenda con estudios anteriores.- agregó dejando sus hombros caer.- Tú no eres así.

Blaine se humedeció los labios, volviendo a mirar el ejemplar en sus manos. Quizás tenía razón. Solo había buscado otras pruebas porque una persona no le había creído, y hasta ahora no había tenido éxito.

¿Por qué seguir dudando si, a pesar de que solo fuera una historia que transcurrió de boca en boca tenía sentido?

-Debe ser nuestro secreto.- le susurró confidentemente la pequeña, avanzando hasta él.- Si mamá sabe, creo que no estará muy contenta con ninguno de los dos.- dijo alzando su mano derecha, para luego hacer una cruz sobre su corazón. Blaine sonrió, dejando el libro esta vez en una de las tantas mesas cercanas.

-Bien.- susurró repitiendo el gesto.

Ambos se sonrieron, solo viéndose perturbados cuando la habitación se oscureció de pronto; la luz desapareciendo a través de la ventana entreabierta, para que el olor a leña no viciara la habitación.

-Es tarde.- dijo Beth, alisándose el vestido.- Mamá pronto terminará y nos iremos a casa.- susurró sonriendo esta vez más seria que segundos atrás.- Es mejor que me vaya.

-Tienes razón.- admitió, acercándose a la ventana para poder cerrarla; Beth aún soltando teorías muy entusiasmada, haciendo sonreír a Blaine, quien tuvo que abrir la ventana debido a que estaba mal montada.

Miró el tejado por unos segundos, que comenzó a mojarse de pronto debido a pequeñas gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer con lentitud, pero que en cosa de segundos aumentaron en cantidad.

El agua caía acumulándose en las canaletas.

_El tejado despejado._

* * *

La parte oscura del refugio _jamás _era visitada por nadie, tanto por temor como porque estaba prohibida; y nadie, absolutamente ninguno de los habitantes del otro lado del portal quería verse agredido por David Karofsky, el único que tenía más poder sobre todos.

_Más que ellos mismos._

Solamente uno podía cruzar por ese túnel que conducía hasta el otro extremo del lugar, y nadie quería saber o inferir exactamente qué clase de cosas le hacía.

Kurt estaba recostado sobre un montón de telas, estando éstas encima de pilas de paja, heno seco, pasto húmedo y tierra. Las mantas no transferían más que olor al encierro y a su propio cuerpo al verse allí _ciertas_ noches.

Ésta era una de ellas.

Una de las mantas le cubría hasta la cintura, enseñando su espalda que era una especie de pizarra con manchas coloridas, no en un buen sentido.

Los moretones abundaban en sus hombros, alrededor de su cintura, rodeando sus costillas, volteando hasta estar sobre el esternón; cada uno dolía más que el anterior, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Una lágrima se resbaló delicadamente por su mejilla al sentir un escalofrío que provocó a su cuerpo temblar, remeciendo las magulladuras. Solo era débil frente al hombre que estaba recostado al otro lado, dándole la espalda, afortunadamente sin oírlo debido a que dormía.

Estaba condenado siendo un _Zethout_, y también lo estaba al haber aceptado un trato sucio y vil.

Se incorporó lentamente, apretando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, sus huesos, sus músculos agarrotados. Se sentía sucio en todos los sentidos "humanos" posibles. Usado, tocado, impuro.

Logró calzarse los pantalones con cuidado, alcanzando su camisa, abotonándola a la rapidez que su fuerza se lo permitía.

Se puso de pie ahogando un gemido comenzando a caminar con lentitud para alcanzar su navaja, ocultándola entre su pantorrilla y la bota, agarrando el cinturón para colocar la espada en éste.

-¿Dónde vas?.- preguntó la voz de Karofsky demasiado cerca, haciendo que se sobresaltara, volteándose para verlo frente a frente. Su aliento chocando contra su rostro como cada vez que lo amenazaba; pero continuó apretando el nudo alrededor de la vaina, dejándola firme al lado de su cintura.- Te he dicho, que dónde vas.- agregó frunciendo el ceño, agarrándolo por la muñeca, deteniéndolo de su huida.

-¿Por qué te interesa lo que yo haga o no?.- escupió con odio, sintiendo su garganta apretada, su cuerpo intentando repelerlo.- ¿Desde cuando tengo que pedirte permis…-

Pero su voz se vio obstruida por la mano de David apretando su cuello, además de sostenerlo por la cintura; terminando por acorralarlo contra la pared de la cueva. Solo habían dos antorchas en la habitación, a diferencia del resto del refugio que tenía más luz que este sector.

Rápidamente sintió un hormigueo en su brazo, observando el pelaje castaño aparecer en ciertas partes, sus dedos temblorosos enterraron sus garras contra la extremidad de Karofsky, que por su parte eran solo escamas brillantes.

-¿Te olvidas de quién te esta ayudando verdad?.- siseó alzando el cuerpo de la criatura unos centímetros del suelo, sintiendo humillación al comenzar a balancear sus pies, jadeando por aire.- ¿¡Ya no recuerdas quién hace que sigas aquí!?.- le gritó lanzándolo contra el piso, siendo amortiguado por cuatro patas, pero esta vez no las de la transformación de un lobo.

Era mucho más _diminuto_.

La figura de un perro que se veía herido, con la cola gacha, tratando de respirar y de recuperar el aire, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

-¿Crees recordarlo? ¡Te haré hacerlo!.- bramó haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, formando una llamarada azul que se extendió con fuerza alrededor de ambos, haciendo aparecer desde la tierra un pedestal plateado y celeste; en la cima de éste, había una esfera de cristal, que se veía confeccionada de un material delicado, similar al cristal.

La cara de David se veía seria dentro de la ira en su interior, mientras Kurt le miraba fijamente aún jadeando y viéndose tan pequeño siendo un _Zethout._

-Edad de los lobos.- farfulló sin quitarle la vista. Dentro de la esfera, dos luces azules comenzaron a ondular, subiendo dentro de la cavidad, hasta formar con claridad el número "15", para luego desvanecerse tan rápido como aparecieron.-Tú llevas dos años más de ventaja.- le instó a Kurt, ladeando la cabeza en una sonrisa lasciva.- Gracias a mi, aún vives.

"_Eres un asqueroso y repulsivo ser…"_ farfulló en un jadeo hasta la mente de su oponente, por fin recuperándose un poco, pero aún con sus patas flaqueando y temblando.

-Oh, ¿En serio?.- preguntó amenazadoramente, ahora haciendo otro movimiento circular y brusco con sus manos, provocando que las mismas luces contenidas en el interior de la esfera crearan una forma de lobo. El animal se paseaba en círculos al interior, mirando hacia los lados, olfateando y caminando sigilosamente.

Era una miniatura de un lobo real, encerrado en la bola de cristal.

"_No"_ suplicó Kurt apenas, con voz trémula. _"¡NO!"_ alcanzó a repetir hasta sentir que sus huesos se contraían en su cuerpo, sus pulmones estrechándose contra sus costillas, sus pies casi rompiéndose, al igual que su cráneo; gemía al sentir y ver que Karofsky apretaba sus manos sobre y debajo de la esfera, atrapando a la figura de luz contra las paredes que cambiaban de tamaño. Vestigios de luz roja comenzaron a crecer a su alrededor, provocando que la pequeña figura mirara hacia todos lados al ver el cambio, pareciendo nerviosa.

Kurt se volvió un pequeño cachorro que podría caer en las manos de una persona. Cada vez estaba más cercano al piso, todo su interior ardiendo… y justo cuando creyó que no aguantaría más, el dolor se esfumó.

Karofsky eliminó la llama, la figura, la esfera y el pedestal de un solo movimiento con su mano; todo quedando nuevamente en la oscuridad ya conocida.

Kurt volvió a su figura humana con lentitud, viéndose notoriamente más cansado, apenas pudiendo sostenerse contra la pared de la cueva con manos temblorosas al ponerse de pie.

-¿Hiciste memoria?.- le preguntó al joven, caminando a zancadas y tomándolo por el cabello, observando que derramaba lágrimas por el intenso dolor resintiendo sus extremidades.- Tu vida, te la estoy otorgando a cambio de lo que yo te pido. ¿Entendido?.- ladró, apretando su agarre; Kurt asintió apenas perceptiblemente, para luego sentir su barbilla golpear contra el suelo al soltarlo con fuerza.

Todo lo que él quería consistía en aprovecharse de su cuerpo, hacer cosas que no quería, siendo obligado por su fuerza bruta, dejando marcas no tan solo físicas.

Durante ese último tiempo había deseado no haber intercambiado palabras con él en el pasado.

Jamás.

-Márchate.- gruñó, ignorando el pequeño sollozo que Kurt ahogó al sentir sus heridas ardiendo.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer desaparecer ese acuerdo, sin tener que sentir ese dolor desgarrador que Karofsky le provocaría si apenas se atrevía a tomar cartas en el asunto.

* * *

La lluvía caía a cántaros. No habían intervalos de menor a mayor concentración de las gotas que descendían hasta impactar con el lodo, sino que se formaba un sonido blanco.

Los árboles estaban empapados y oscurecidos por las nubes, que eran de colores rojizos y violetas, además de un profundo negro, logrando esconder sigilosamente a la figura de un joven entre la maleza.

El agua resbalaba por sus mejillas, mojaba su cabello, provocando que se pegara a su frente y a la piel de su nuca. Su ropa estaba estilando, pero no parecía molestarle. Inmutado, permanecía en la misma posición, acuclillado y camuflado, sólo logrando ver lo suficiente al dar un ligero pestañeo, volviendo sus ojos azules a un café oscuro.

Había otra joven rubia a unos metros de distancia, que sólo se hubiera distinguido como una silueta oscura ante una visión normal. Estaba debajo de un techo de latas sueltas, cuyo chirrido era notorio debido a la cercanía. Se calentaba las manos al soltar el aliento contra su piel, pero se veía impaciente, mirando entre las sombras, agachándose en ocasiones, pero luego volviendo a su posición original; pasando las manos por sus brazos ante el frío.

Kurt, se mantenía en su lugar, sintiendo el frío calarle los huesos, pero aún así, no le daba importancia. Ladeó la cabeza cuando de pronto un hombre de cabello corto, apareció frente a la joven. No tardó en atraerla a sus brazos, para luego depositar un beso casto contra sus labios.

"_Llegué en la mejor parte"_ susurró una leopardo negra azabache, que podría pasar como una simple sombra, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?.- gruñó el castaño, haciendo resonar el sonido en su pecho.

"_No hay nada interesante en el refugio"_ admitió el animal, sentándose en sus patas traseras, pasando una por su oreja izquierda.

-¿Y yo soy interesante?.- dijo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a la joven abrazarlo por segunda vez, susurrándole una frase al oído.

"_Lo que observas sí"_ contestó acercándose un paso más, quedando los dos en la misma posición.

Ambos jóvenes amantes se miraban a los ojos bajo la lluvia, aunque parecía imposible debido a la oscuridad. Miraban de un lado a otro como si esperasen una señal para huir, y cuando comprobaban que no había peligro, volvían a susurrar palabras en acercamientos rápidos.

-No entiendo a los humanos.- soltó Kurt sin despegar la vista de la escena.

"_Tú eres uno"_ dijo la leopardo, recibiendo una mirada de ojos rojo asesina, que logró erizarle la piel, y provocar que el pelaje de su columna se engrifase, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-No lo soy.- soltó una voz extraña, como si estuviera distorsionada. La mirada sangrienta era capaz de verse entre la oscuridad que estaban gracias al alto árbol que los cubría.- ¿Qué beneficio tiene?

La leopardo trató de calmarse, volviendo a su posición original poco a poco, pero manteniendo la distancia al ver esos ojos rojos aún focalizados en ella, causándole temor.

"_Ellos pueden amar"_ susurró hasta su mente, soltando el aliento cálido a través de sus colmillos, visualizando a la joven llamar a una pequeña niña rubia al igual que ella, correr hasta los brazos del hombre que la acurrucó contra su pecho. Fue solo cosa de minutos, que la mujer tomó de vuelta a la pequeña, corriendo dentro del hogar, ambas lanzando un beso con la punta de sus dedos al hombre que parecía recibirlo y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria.

Kurt dio un suave pestañeo, volviendo a sus ojos azul profundo, soltando una risa silenciosa. La joven leopardo no supo interpretar si contenía un tono triste o irónico. Quizás eran ambos.

-Para qué querría algo sin sentido.- escupió con rencor, comenzando a formarse garras en vez de uñas, y pelaje en vez de ropa, hasta quedar finalmente con la forma de un lobo, después de su metamorfosis.

"_¿Me dejas abandonada en medio de la lluvia?"_ canturreó el leopardo moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro.- _"Qué descortés."_

"_Nadie te invitó en primer lugar"_ farfulló dándose impulso con las patas traseras, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad. Santana negó con la cabeza, observando como se marchaba dándole la espalda.

Se sacudió las gotas que cubrían su espalda y su cola, comenzando a adentrarse en el bosque, decidiendo que daría un par de caminatas antes de volver al refugio; pero su piel se congeló obligándose a detener un jadeo en su garganta cuando se topó con el árbol frente a ella.

Una flecha perfectamente pulida, recta, y de color negro estaba clavada en el tronco.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

_Cazadores._

* * *

-Esto es asqueroso.- soltó un joven de rasgos asiáticos, lanzando un plato de metal, provocando un nuevo hundimiento contra el material al chocar con una roca. éste comenzó a llenarse de agua debido a la lluvia.

-Agradece que encontramos esto.- farfulló un chico de cabello oscuro, apuntando al grupo debajo de una especie de cueva pequeña, que no era más que un hundimiento provocado por la tierra, las lluvias, lo suficientemente grande para que el agua resbalara hacia los costados.

El resto de la gente estaba en carpas improvisadas a sus alrededores, usando cueros y telas que desviaban la lluvia. Todos repartían la comida de mano en mano. La misma que hace segundos Wes desperdició en aquel plato.

-El clima esta siendo un completo asco.- agregó otro joven rubio, haciendo pasar un nuevo plato entre el resto de los hombres. No eran más de doce.

-Al igual que esta comida.- dijo un joven al lado opuesto de la fogata. Dejando el plato al lado de los leños de reserva, limpiándose la boca con la manga, con poca elegancia.- ¿Qué se supone que cocinaste, Nick?.- preguntó mirando al joven frente a la fogata, una olla negra estando sostenida por unas ramas firmes.

-Tu maldita cabeza si no cierras la boca.- escupió, entregando la última ración, quitando la olla, empujándola con los pies hasta la lluvia para que comenzara a llenarse de agua.

-Eres un amor.- contestó Sebastian sacando una navaja, comenzando a pulir una piedra a su alcance, sacando chispas a cada golpe, dándole una forma puntiaguda.

-La temporada es lo que anda mal.- declaró Jeff, moviendo su cabellera rubia con sus manos.- No hemos encontrado nada en meses, quizás solo nos guiamos por rumores.

-Sabes que con esto no se bromea.- dijo Wes apuntándolo con la punta roma de una flecha, para luego colocarla en el estuche de su espalda.- Han pasado décadas, han muerto miles de nuestro hombres en espera de este día.- agregó sacando su ballesta, comenzando a secarla con su propia ropa, pasándola sobre sus prendas.- Simplemente, no _pueden_ estar bromeando.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien nos miente.- susurró Sebastian anudando la piedra a una rama cercana, tomando el arco en su espalda, alargando su brazo y agudizando la vista.

Una flecha atravesó el plato de metal a la perfección.

-Genial, ahora alguien no tendrá dónde comer.- soltó Nick, exhalando el aire por su nariz.

-¿De verdad estamos preocupándonos por comida?.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- ¿Desde cuándo que no hemos podido _cazar_?.- gruñó.

-Solo hemos recibido mensajes de otros bandos.- susurró Jeff asegurando su arco a la espalda, pero sacándose el estuche con las flechas oscuras.- Solo han tenido sospechas, y algunos de sus hombres…

-Esto es increíblemente insultante.- dijo Wes estirando sus piernas en diagonal a la fogata.- ¿Hemos cambiado papeles?

-¿Qué haremos si no encontramos nada?.- preguntó Nick mirando al resto del grupo, todos comiendo, iluminados con pequeñas lámparas de aceite.- Ni siquiera tenemos un hogar donde volver totalmente fracasados y con las manos vacías.

-No hay un plan.- explicó Jeff en pocas palabras.- No hay un camino que seguir, no hay un mapa, y no hay una estúpida señal.- agregó sacando una piedra celeste con vestigios blancos, lanzándola dentro de la olla, haciendo un sonido seco al hundirse en el agua.- ¿Qué esperamos? ¿Qué haremos cuando la lluvia pase?. No hay una forma de seguir sin parecer unos animales despistados.

-Tú sabes que los animales son otros.- dijo Sebastian con frialdad, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su chaqueta de cuero; la punta de sus botas mojándose con gotas que rodaban sobre el cuero de éstas.- Si tan solo…

-No hay forma alguna de que obtengamos frutos de esto.- soltó Nick negando con la cabeza.- Deberíamos irnos. Ir al pueblo vecino y comunicarnos con el resto. Estamos solo dando vueltas en círculos desde hace días aquí.

-¿Qué hay de lo ocurrido con el rey?.- dijo Wes sacando un pergamino de su bolso, comenzando a reerlo.- "_Se busca al causante del reciente robo al soberano. Joyas preciadas fueron hurtadas la mañana del martes presente, durante la noche. Se reporta la desaparición de hombres parte de la guardia real. Por favor, contactar a la brevedad si se posee alguna información.".-_ finalizó, ignorando el resto, volviendo a doblarlo y guardarlo en su bolso.- _¿Qué hay de esto?.-_ insistió.

-Perfectamente pudo ser un ladrón.- dijo Nick alzándose de hombros.- Cada vez se encuentran tácticas más rebuscadas de robo, pudieron meter a un niño allí.

-Idiota.- declaró Wes golpeándole la nuca.- ¿Cómo subes con un niño a una de las torres de un castillo?. ¡Eres un cazador y no tienes el instinto de duda!

-Por favor niños.- susurró Jeff moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, deslizándose su cabello por su frente.- Guarden compostura.

-No me digas que lo defiendes.- dijo el joven asiático, poniéndose serio de pronto.- ¿En serio pretendes creer que fueron humanos los que entraron a la habitación?

-Es obvio que no.- contestó rápidamente.- Pero hacen tanto ruido, que mi cabeza me va a explotar. Tengo suficiente con la lluvia.

-Lo siento, oídos sensibles.- canturreó Sebastian, lanzando un trozo de rama sobre la olla, haciendo otro sonido seco.- Pero debes acostumbrarte al sonido, o las torturas te causarán pesadillas.- agregó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No porque uno de ellos te hirió significa que debas disfrutar los gritos de angustia.- soltó Jeff con veneno. La mirada asesina de Sebastian viéndose de pronto interrumpida por un jadeo general.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la olla en medio del grupo, causando un zumbido que superaba al sonido blanco del agua cayendo a su alrededor.

Jeff se puso de pie caminando hasta ella; su ropa comenzando a empaparse hasta que la mitad de su espalda estaba mojada en su totalidad.

Metió su mano dentro de ella, mojando hasta su codo y la mitad de su antebrazo sacando la piedra celeste.

El sonido era aún más fuerte fuera del agua.

Se mantuvo serio, alzándola hasta la tenue luz de la luna, oculta entre las nubes, para observarla mejor.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y una suave sonrisa se expandió en sus labios cuando comenzó a brillar cada vez más intensamente. Se volteó hasta ver al grupo entero, que se miraban maliciosamente.

Sebastian prefirió sacar la ballesta de su bolso, una enorme sonrisa con dientes iluminando su aspecto. Tomó una delgada cuerda de cuero de alrededor de su cuello, oculta entre su ropa, observando que su propia piedra también brillaba.

-Adivinen quienes _volvieron._

* * *

_Hola Klainers! ¿Cómo estan?. Yo estoy siendo afectada lentamente por el hiatus :( ¿Ustedes igual?_

_Creo que ahora aumentaron más las dudas..._

_No estoy teniendo un ritmo de actualización, pero estoy intentando que sea semana a semana. Para los que estan aún ansiosos por un encuentro Klaine, les pido calma y paciencia._

_Si se dan cuenta, aquí esta el fragmento que es parte de la descripción del fic -un tanto modificada-._

**_Tengo noticias:_**

_Estoy trabajando en el PDF de You're the One for me. Cuando ya esté totalmente editado, les avisaré y pondré el link de descargar en la Bio de mi cuenta aquí en FF, además de avisar por Twitter._

_Ahora, lo que me hizo practicamente quedarme sin aire: YOU'RE THE ONE FOR ME ALCANZÓ A LOS 1000 REVIEWS. *Serpentinas, papeles de colores, fuegos artificiales*_

_GRACIAS. DE VERDAD. Jamás creí que uno de mis fics llegaría a esa cantidad de comentarios, y como siempre las palabras no me alcanzan para agradecerles, les haré un regalo. Escribiré dos one-shot, que estarán bajo un solo titulo, quizá no relacionados entre sí, pero si bajo la historia de YTOFM. Espero que les guste, porque en serio chicos... esto es el mundo para mi. Siempre logran hacerme muy feliz y quiero agradecerles._

_Los quiero, amo y adoro!_

_~Carolice_


	3. Robos cancelados

Capitulo 3: Robos cancelados.

* * *

_La edad de los Zethouts, ha sido un tema que ha causado las más grandes inquietudes en las diversas investigaciones, a lo largo de los años. Jamás se han encontrado a estas criaturas en una fase anciana, por lo que se dedujo, en comparación a los encontrados en su estado animal, que vivían la misma cantidad de años que sus transformaciones._

_A no ser que, a raíz de sus enemigos, sean atacados y asesinados, como ha sido la causa de los hallazgos de estos cuerpos._

* * *

Las hojas chocaron unas con otras debido a la ráfaga de viento que provocó el joven de ojos azules, mientras corría con su botín en las manos.

Una bolsa de tela café, gastada, algo sucia por pasar por la tierra, era apretada entre sus dedos, mientras escuchaba los gritos y el caos comenzando detrás de él. Insertó uno de sus cuchillos en la madera de uno de los árboles cercanos, logrando dar la vuelta.

Una sonrisa se extendió al saber que un segundo robo al rey era algo que lo hacia olvidar el incesante dolor en su piel y huesos.

* * *

-Esta cerca.- soltó Jeff observando la piedra celeste brillar y vibrar en su mano.

La lluvia continuaba, ahora siendo menos densa. Todos se encargaron de tomar sus armas, sabiendo que teniendo o no éxito, volverían finalmente a este lugar.

-Oh, están más que cerca, cariño.- agregó Sebastian mirando la piedra en su collar, terminando por guardarla entre sus prendas con una sonrisa amplia. La cacería era un factor en el ánimo de todos.

-Sur.- soltó Nick, observando que uno de los extremos afilados de su propia piedra estaba más iluminado que el resto. Todo el grupo tomó sus ballestas, cargaron a su espalda sus bolsos con flechas y arcos en mano. La expectación y la ansiedad era más fuerte que el agua que caía.- En marcha.- susurró en una sonrisa con dientes, y todos se movilizaron en pasos sigilosos, extremadamente silenciosos.

* * *

Kurt sentía su propia expectación crecer, resurgir luego de toda la tristeza de una noche indeseable. El agua parecía borrar los recuerdos de hace un par de horas; y el hecho de saber que los nuevos diamantes en la bolsa eran un premio a la paciencia del abuso, le daba una forma deliciosamente excitante.

Enterró nuevamente su arma en otro tronco, pero se detuvo en seco. Su zapato clavándose en el barro y su cuerpo apoyado sobre el árbol debido al cuchillo.

Alguien le seguía.

No eran pasos sigilosos, así que no eran simples animales nocturnos.

No eran tan torpes y apresurados como los de los guardias en plena persecución.

Eran extremadamente silenciosos. Tanto, que si no se hubiera detenido probablemente no los hubiera captado con esa- ahora- suave lluvia.

Además… no era solo uno.

Se volteó rápidamente, de una manera casi refleja; sus ojos brillando entre la oscuridad en un rojo fluorescente al sentir al enemigo prácticamente a metros.

Sus oídos lograron percibir el sonido de las cuerdas siendo extendidas, las flechas siendo colocadas, y una nueva sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de su rostro.

_Hace años que no habían regresado._

Comenzó a correr, sintiendo el aire siendo cortado cuando una de las flechas atravesó en su dirección, hasta enterrarse sobre la hendidura del cuchillo en el tronco.

Sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, pudiendo percibir las respiraciones agitadas de los hombres que le seguían. De pronto, no solo las joyas estaban siendo interesantes.

Sus ojos siguieron igual de intensos, iluminando la oscuridad, abriéndose paso ahora cambiando a un pelaje castaño, a sus manos y pies por patas con filosas garras, mientras cargaba la bolsa entre sus colmillos.

Había una espesa neblina, acompañado de las gotas que resbalaban por los surcos de su pelo. Sabía que si se agachaba lo suficiente, podría mimetizarse entre los arbustos y las ramas retorcidas hacia fuera, por sobre la tierra.

* * *

-Lo vamos a perder.- siseó Wes, cargando su arco en una mano empuñada, y una flecha en la otra.

-Es astuto.- gruñó Nick, haciendo un gesto al resto de los cazadores detrás de él, provocando que se separaran en tres grupos en diferentes direcciones.- Esta solo guiándonos en un patrón, si nos acostumbramos a él, finalmente logrará hacer que lo perdamos.

-Oh no.- susurró Sebastian, agarrando firmemente la ballesta.- No lo hará.- agregó apresurando el paso, cruzándose frente a sus compañeros quienes le dieron una mirada de extrañeza cuando los planes se vieron cambiados.

* * *

El lobo seguía avanzando con rapidez.

Sus patas chocando contra el barro, desprendiendo trozos de pasto húmedo, algunos adhiriéndose a sus garras.

La adrenalina era una parte esencial en temas de escape. Si no estaba presente, no te hacía percatarte que debías ser cauteloso con cada movimiento a modo de escondite. Así que su cuerpo se contorneaba bajo diversas ramas, tratando apenas de rozar las hojas cercanas, procurando controlar su respiración al máximo, tratando de no jadear ni soltar el aire contenido por sus fosas nasales.

* * *

Sebastian se alejó del grupo.

Ignoró los murmullos y las señas, porque estaba seguro de haber investigado y estudiado perfectamente a los _Zethouts_. Estas criaturas son calculadoras, planean y actúan, pero dentro de sus artimañas, son impulsivas.

El lobo llevaba dos vueltas en un cierto orden, así que por ende ahora lo cambiaría hacia el lado contrario.

Kurt comenzó a ralentizar su paso. Terminando por quedarse quieto en medio del lugar, entre arbustos y grandes árboles que causaban oscuridad y dejaban que pasaran muy poca cantidad de lluvia.

Dejó la bolsa sobre la tierra para así captar el aire que necesitaba. Avanzó unos metros, agudizando el oído en busca de los pasos, esperando que el barro no los amortiguara tanto como quisiera.

Sebastian se ocultó detrás de un amplio árbol, en el cual si se habría de brazos, perfectamente se verían apenas las puntas de sus dedos.

Apoyó su hombro contra la corteza húmeda. Alzando la ballesta, y enfocando así al animal que miraba sigilosamente por entre las ramas, sus ojos aún rojos –hecho bastante particular, que decidió ignorar por ahora que estaba a solo pasos de poder capturarlo.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando vio que el lobo parecía relajarse al no sentir sonido alguno…

-¡Alto ahí!.- exclamó una voz desde los árboles.

Sebastian se apoyó de espalda contra el tronco, apuntando la ballesta hacia arriba y aguantando incluso la respiración por miedo a ser descubierto.

Esa no era la voz de ninguno de su grupo.

Kurt no alcanzó a voltearse. Sus garras pegadas al piso.

Él sí conocía al dueño de esa voz. Lo había escuchado tantas veces, que no podría olvidarla en mucho tiempo.

Escuchó un jadeó a su espalda. Sus ojos lentamente volviendo a un color café oscuro; movió sus patas hasta encontrar al Príncipe frente a él, su ropa empapada al igual que su cabello pegándose a su frente; sus botas estaban llenas de barro y lucía cansado, debido a que exhalaba vapor por entre sus labios, desvaneciéndose en la nada.

-Tranquilo.- susurró Blaine alzando sus palmas.

Kurt se miró a sí mismo. Tanteó con sus dedos la tierra, dejando surcos tras sus uñas, percatándose que aún era un animal.

Sebastian volvió a inclinar su cuerpo, reconociendo a la realeza, solo esperando el momento culmine en que esa criatura se lanzara a despedazarlo y él fuera el gran héroe que salvara al Príncipe de una muerte brutal. Así que, alzó su ballesta nuevamente a la altura de sus hombros, cerrando uno de sus ojos para así poder enfocarse en un su objetivo, justo en la cabeza del gran lobo.

Pero el arma casi cae de sus manos, debido a que sus brazos se desmoronaron cuando vio que el lobo solo comenzó a retroceder, sin siquiera gruñir o mostrar sus colmillos a modo de advertencia. ¿Exactamente habían seguido a un _Zethout?_; aunque la piedra en su cuello y el hecho de ver a un humano transformarse frente a sus ojos era prueba suficiente, sentía que esto no era lo que siempre ocurría cuando había un contacto entre humanos y criaturas de esta clase.

-No te asustes, soy amigo.- agregó el Príncipe, aún manteniendo sus manos frente a él, dando nuevamente un paso, pero Kurt retrocedió otra vez. Blaine soltó un poco de aire por su nariz, terminando por quedarse quieto y bajar con lentitud sus brazos.- No te cazaré.- agregó alzando uno de su hombros, como si quisiera que el animal entendiera. Kurt permaneció a la vez en su lugar, sus ojos escaneando por primera vez al joven que contaba historias a la hija de la criada. Era un poco más bajo que él en su forma humana, solo unos centímetros; era delgado, pero no se veía debilucho, además… la espada que cargaba en su cinturón no era para alguien con poca fuerza.

-Lamento si te asusté.- susurró el joven repasando los bordados de su traje azul marino oscuro, prácticamente negro debido al agua impregnada.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

El que debería estar asustado, es otro.

Kurt no entendía exactamente porqué un hombre se esforzaba en hablarle a alguien como él, y más aún en su estado de lobo. ¿Quizás sería porque no estaba siendo lo suficientemente feroz o amenazador como correspondería?

¿Por qué _él_ no estaba tratando de alejarse si este era el caso?

-No hay forma.- susurró Blaine para sí mismo, observando a su alrededor, solo girando su cabeza por miedo de espantar al animal frente a él. Sebastian se ocultó cuando miró en su dirección, pero luego volvió a contemplar la escena, esto no era común.- No voy a encontrar al bandido, ni aunque mi padre duplique la guardia.

El lobo ladeó unos centímetros la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

El cazador frunció el ceño aún más. ¿Por qué el _Zethout_ estaba siquiera prestándole atención? –Esto no era para nada normal-.

-Unas joyas causan revuelo, y encontrarlas podría ocasionar la paz entre _mi_ gente.- agregó mirando hacia la copa de los árboles, como si de verdad estuviera entablando la conversación con alguien.

Kurt jamás entendió eso de la religión. Era un tema de humanos. Es decir, no era su problema. Pero tampoco lo encontraba tonto. El prejuicio es la madre de la ignorancia, y si comenzaba a crear juicios de la nada, sin siquiera saber de lo que hablaba, sería vergonzoso.

"_¿Mi gente?". "¿Revuelo?"._

¿Sus robos ocasionaban que el pueblo estuviera en un desastre constante, tan solo porque el Rey quería devuelta lo único que le causaba curiosidad?

Bueno… _no lo único._

Blaine comenzó a retroceder, sus manos alzadas aún, sin darle la espalda en ningún momento. Kurt volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, para finalmente voltearse y echar a correr, dejando al Príncipe solitario, en busca del ladrón de las joyas.

Se apresuró a tomar la bolsa a unos pasos de distancia, lejos de la vista de Blaine, para continuar a mayor velocidad que plena persecución de cazadores, para que así no encontraran el refugio.

No es que le importara del todo. El problema era el castigo que podría llegar si no cuidaba la ubicación de éste.

Sebastian cambió su posición al lado contrario del árbol, viendo al _Zethout_ marcharse a un ritmo innecesario, él no iría detrás de él luego de todo lo que ocurrió. _No después_, de tamaña escena.

¿Una criatura de esa clase dejando escapar a una víctima fácil?

-El Príncipe acaba de bordear el Este.- susurró Nick apareciendo a pasos lentos desde un costado.- ¿Qué hacía exactamente?

-Buscar al ladrón de papá.- farfulló Sebastian de forma hilarante, descargando la ballesta, guardando la flecha y colgando su arma en su otro hombro.

-Luces extraño.- dijo Jeff mirando el semblante del castaño. Luciendo pensativo.- ¿Qué? ¿Se te escapó?

-Pude haberlo hecho trizas.- aseguró apretando un puño frente a él, pero soltando el aire en su sonido gracioso.- Pero creo que han desarrollado un extraño instinto de respeto hacia los seres humanos.

-No todos son igual de asesinos.- dijo Wes alzándose de hombros, guardando su arco en la mochila que cargaba.- Lo sabes.

-Ninguno jamás rechaza.- aseguró Sebastian con la voz ronca.- _Jamás_.- recalcó.- Y eso también lo sabes bien.

-¿Por qué estas tan concentrado en eso?.- preguntó Nick, negado con la cabeza a medida que se cruzaba de brazos.- No es relevante. No del todo.- agregó alzándose de hombros.

-Oh, créeme.- dijo Sebastian mirando la dirección en que el lobo había desaparecido. Se relamió sus labios lentamente, terminando por arrastrar sus dientes sobre la carne del inferior hasta soltarlo.- Lo es.

* * *

-Es lo que vi.- aseguró Santana de brazos cruzados, su ceño fruncido y el agua aún goteando por los mechones de su cabello, cayendo hasta dejar marcas en el piso.

-¿Estas segura?.- gruñó Karofsky, también de brazos cruzados, remarcando así sus músculos. Todos los presentes en el refugio intercambiando murmullos y miradas llenas de miedo, tanto por la presencia de ese hombre, como por el peso de la noticia.

-Completamente.- aseguró Santana, su actitud altanera esfumada.-Aquí está.- agregó sacando la flecha envuelta en un trozo de tela, desde un pequeño bolso que colgaba a la altura de su el tiempo, se habían asegurado de no tocar cualquier objeto extraño directamente. Las trampas, incluso para animales, cada vez habían avanzado y perfeccionado, por lo que debían ser cuidadosos.

Karofsky se la arrebató, examinándola con sus ojos entrecerrados, para finalmente chasquear su lengua; quebrándola entre sus dedos, provocando un jadeo y exclamaciones en voz baja por parte del resto.

-Cazadores furtivos.- susurró negando con la cabeza.- No deberían siquiera aparecer por aquí. Menos esta temporada.- farfulló.

El portal dejó pasar al _Zethout_ ojiazul. Su cabello húmedo al igual que su ropa; su botín amarrado en su cinturón, pasando inadvertido, luciendo serio e inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿Dónde estabas?.- demandó Karofsky, su mirada penetrante y llena de ira por la reciente pelea entre ambos.

-Fui a dar una vuelta.- murmuró, mirando de reojo a Santana, quien prefirió guardar silencio.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mirando los rostros del resto de la gente.

David le enseñó los restos de la flecha, haciendo una bola y lanzándola hacia una de las paredes, terminando por caer al suelo.

-Eso ocurre.- gruñó alzando una de sus cejas por un segundo en modo de amenaza.- Pero aún sigo sin estar del todo seguro.- agregó mirando a la joven morena.

Santana entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Para qué querría implantar temor?.- agregó rodando los ojos.- No tengo ningún beneficio con ello.

-Yo los vi.- dijo Kurt abrazándose a sí mismo, solamente por el frío que hacía, a pesar de las antorchas encendidas y el resto de la gente cerca. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando los ojos de Karofsky parecieron brillar en furia.- Bueno, solo me siguieron.

-¿¡Los trajiste aquí!?.- exclamó tomándolo de la camisa, poniéndolo de puntillas contra la tierra. El resto no podía decir nada, excepto una lo suficientemente valiente.

-¡No están aquí!.- gritó una joven rubia cerca de Santana, su ceño fruncido y su cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó amenazadoramente sin soltar a Kurt; el castaño respirando con dificultad solo por lo incómodo de la posición, y por la tela rozando y tirando de la piel de su espalda.

-No puedo oírlos.- soltó colocando una mano en su estómago, tratando de hacer que fuera lo menos posible el notorio dolor que atravesó su pecho. El hecho de salvar a alguien del peligro, era menos doloroso que el llorar por la muerte de otro a quien quiso, así que simplemente lo arriesgó todo.- No hay nadie alrededor. Es solo lluvia y los pájaros comenzando a despertar, ya que solo faltan unas horas para que amanezca.

Kurt la miró de reojo, tragando duro por su garganta, volviendo a mirar a Karofsy, quien viéndose un poco más convencido, simplemente soltó al joven en un empujón contra su pecho, provocando que ahogara un gemido al tocar las heridas anteriores.

-¡Si los trajiste, no pienses que saldrás de esto gratis!.- bramó haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, provocando que todas las antorchas se apagaran, quedando en la oscuridad profunda.

El resto volvió a sus lugares, tratando de arreglar sus camas improvisadas, y asegurarse de que sus cosas no estuvieran esparcidas en cualquier lugar. Kurt tanteó la bolsa en su cinturón, provocando que recordara al Príncipe frente a él.

Su rostro lucía triste.

Él pensaba en la gente que habitaba el reino. Quizás el rey alguna vez lo hizo, antes de que el narcisismo llenara sus acciones y ya todo fuera en beneficio propio.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó la joven, su mano contra su pecho y su rostro contraído ante las punzadas.- ¿Te d-duele?.- agregó cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Para qué haces eso?.- preguntó Kurt negando con la cabeza.- ¿Sabes que te estas hiriendo en preocuparte por mi o cualquier otra persona? ¿Siquiera entiendes lo que eres?

-Estas siendo rudo con alguien que te salvó de _otra_ paliza.- dijo Santana, sus manos sobre sus caderas, su rostro serio, pero su mandíbula tensa. Con el tiempo, ella era menos obvia al mostrar su dolor.

-¿No ves?.- preguntó negando con la cabeza.- ¡Esta hiriéndose al hacer preguntas tontas!.- exclamó apuntando a la joven, quien parecía ahora un poco más compuesta, pero aún un tanto encorvada.- ¿Para qué-

-Es eso que hacen los humanos.- dijo ella, sentándose en medio de la tierra, aún la oscuridad solo dejando ver algunos relieves.- Se preocupan del resto, y hacen lo mejor por el otro.

-No todos.- dijo Kurt rápidamente y sin dudar. Sus labios en una mueca de desagrado como si recordara algo.- Es como nosotros. Algunos son malos, otros… simplemente observan.- agregó, sabiendo que "buenos" no era un concepto común para los de su especie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó ladeando la cabeza, su inocencia le recordaba a la voz de la joven a la que el Príncipe le narraba cuentos.- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-No es algo que sepa contar.- dijo a la defensiva. La joven se acarició el hombro descubierto, solo llevando un vestido largo y un corsé apretado en la cintura. Kurt volvió a mirarla detenidamente.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Brittany.- dijo sonriendo débilmente, flaqueando a ratos, su mano aún justo en su pecho, como si el gesto pudiera detener el dolor.- ¿Ustedes?

-Kurt.- dijo en voz baja.- Ella es Santana.- agregó haciendo un gesto con su mano, la joven alzó uno de sus hombros a modo de saludo.

-Si no mal me equivoco.- susurró Santana, moviendo su cabello a un lado.- No te he visto salir de este lugar.

-La verdad es que sí lo hago.- dijo abrazando sus rodillas, enterrando su cabeza en ellas.- Solo que no camino muy lejos. Simplemente lo hago en busca de comida o algo que sirva.

-¿Algo que sirva?.- preguntó Kurt entrecerrando sus ojos.

Brittany sonrió triunfante de captar su atención, y sacó de entre su corsé dos dagas con ambas manos. Kurt alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa, mientras que Santana soltó un sonido, dejándose caer al suelo a un lado de ella.

-Interesante.- declaró el castaño. La joven las miró nuevamente, para volver a guardarlas con dificultad por el poco uso.

-Ahora te serán de ayuda.- dijo Santana, mirando hacia el portal que comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco, probablemente ya estaba comenzando a amanecer.- Los cazadores estarán merodeando todo el sector.

-Hay que salir por las mañanas.- dijo volviendo a apretar los tirantes de su corsé, haciendo otro nudo.- Los cazadores son nocturnos, duermen de día.- aclaró caminando hacia su cama improvisada, estando a solo unos cinco pasos de ella. Se cambió a otros zapatos, ocultando el par que se quitó bajo su almohada.

-Es cierto.- concordó Kurt.- Pero es demasiado pronto. Espera a que el sol salga del todo.

-Gracias.- dijo temblorosamente, esta vez tratando de controlar que su mano subiera hasta el lugar que dolió.- Eres amable.

-Esas son cualidades humanas.- dijo con desdén.- Asumo que te debo una por lo que hiciste por mi.- agregó moviendo una de sus manos en el aire, como si espantara humo por sobre su cabeza; encaminándose hacia su propio sector.

Santana lo observó desde ahí. Fijándose que esta vez cuando sacó su bolsa con el nuevo botín, colocaba todas las piedras anteriores en el mismo pequeño saco.

* * *

-¡Blaine!.- exclamó Quinn, provocando que el Príncipe saltara en su cama. Las sábanas volando en el aire desordenadas, y algunas mantas aterrizando en el piso.- ¿Cómo es eso que seguiste al ladrón por el bosque?.- agregó farfullando con los dientes apretados.- ¿¡Qué pasa si te hubiera matado!?.- preguntó en el mismo tono. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno, dejándola pesadamente sobre la mesa de noche.

El Príncipe se talló los ojos, soltando un gruñido adormilado desde su garganta, alzando uno de sus brazos a medida que soltaba un bostezo.

La joven se acercó a las amplias ventanas, abriendo las cortinas de par en par, sacudiéndolas un poco en cada paso, antes de amarrarlas con un cordel dorado.

-Estas exagerando.- dijo cerrando sus ojos ante la luz repentina, pestañeando para que se acostumbraran a la luz.- Ni siquiera lo encontré-

-¡Oh, pero pudiste!.- exclamó continuando a la otra ventana.- ¿¡Qué haría el Reino si pierde a su heredero al trono!?.- agregó molesta, gruñendo al sacar una pelusa por sobre la tela roja oscura, lanzándola al aire en un sonido gutural.

-Esta mi hermano.- dijo como si no importara, bebiendo una taza de té y leche caliente. Quinn se volteó con una mirada asesina.- Bien, bien.- la calmó alzando las manos.- Fue una idea impulsiva. Simplemente fui a la habitación de mi padre cuando oí gritos en la noche. Los guardias habían subido ya las escaleras, además de los que custodiaban su puerta –bajo su pedido-.- añadió negando con la cabeza, como si fuera una idea exagerada para su gusto.- Y mi padre exigía una explicación del porqué se había caído uno de los cofres sobre el mueble, y ya no estaban las joyas que quedaban desde el robo anterior.

Me acerqué a la ventana, mientras mi madre parecía entrar en un ataque de shock, pero siendo calmada por otra de las criadas; me fijé que desde el bosque hubo un movimiento rápido. Creí ver unos pies, y simplemente decidí seguirlos.

-¿¡Quién te crees!? ¿¡Robin Hood!?.- exclamó cruzándose de brazos, luego de atar la última cortina.- ¡Solo manejas la espada a modo de combate clásico y amistoso! ¡Un deporte!.- agregó alzando sus manos, dejando el plato de galletas recién horneadas en la mesa, quitando la bandeja y presionándola a su regazo.- ¿Y crees que puedes ir y amenazar a un tipo totalmente sigiloso-

-No es un "tipo", Quinn.- dijo untando una galleta en su bebida cálida, procediendo a darle una mordida.

-¿Y qué es?.- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Un _Zethout_.- farfulló mascando con el ánimo aún adormilado.- ¿Quién puede entrar a una habitación custodiada sin dejar huellas?

-¿Un ladrón que entró por la ventana?.- aseguró frunciendo los labios, una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra apuntándolo. Quinn estaba de muy mal humor.

-No.- aseguró dejando su comida de lado, bajándose de la cama e ignorando su bata, solo calzándose unos zapatos cómodos.- El agujero del mismo diámetro fue nuevamente realizado. ¿Adivina qué cae por ahí?.- preguntó sonriendo triunfante cuando Quinn no supo qué más decir.

-Te estas juntando demasiado con Beth.- aseguró en un susurró, negando con la cabeza a medida que caminaba a la puerta.

-¡Dile que la espero hoy!.- exclamó con una exagerada sonrisa con dientes, haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos, solo causándole una risa espontánea.

* * *

Cuando Beth llegó a una de las secciones de la bibliotecas, no se extrañó de ver a Blaine sentando en el sillón, su mejilla descansando sobre su mano mientras soltaba pequeños ronquidos.

Negó con la cabeza. El rumor acerca del segundo robo se había expandido, y el constante abuso de poder de la guardia con el resto de la gente era aún mayor luego de esto.

Quinn le había contado acerca de la persecución de Blaine tras el bandido, lo que la hacía pensar más y más si habrá visto una de esas criaturas.

A un _Zethout._

El apoyo en la mano de Blaine no duró mucho más, terminando por resbalar y despertar al instante.

-Oh, Beth. Lo siento, lo siento.- repitió frotándose los ojos.- ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-Solo hace unos minutos.- dijo alzándose de hombros. El Príncipe respiró profundamente y movió su cabeza de lado a lado, relajando su cuello.- ¿Estas bien?. Supe lo del Rey…

-Quién no.- soltó con una sonrisa ladeada y cansada.- Finalmente, traté de seguir al responsable-

_-¿¡Los viste!?.-_ siseó con una enorme sonrisa, cerrando ella misma la puerta esta vez.- ¿Pudiste ver si era un _Zethout_?

Blaine sonrió al verla nuevamente entusiasmada por algo. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, terminando por cruzar sus piernas, tapándose con su largo vestido.

-No encontré al responsable.- dijo un poco desilusionado de no poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

-Oh.- soltó, pronunciando unos centímetros su labio inferior.- ¿Nada?

-Nada.- confirmó, quedando un tanto pensativo, llamando la atención de Beth, quien no le quitó la vista de encima.

-¿Qué?.- le instó ansiosa.

-Bueno.- dijo alzando uno de sus pies hasta tocar el sillón, terminando por abrazar su pierna.- Vi un… lobo.- murmuró frunciendo el ceño, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Te hizo daño?.- preguntó rápidamente, observando a su amigo como si no se hubiera fijado detenidamente bien.

-No.- dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa.- Simplemente se marchó.

Beth ladeó la cabeza.

-Blaine.- dijo seriamente, llamando la atención del adormilado Príncipe.- ¿Por qué nombraste al lobo si no tenía importancia para ti?

-Es raro verlos en esta época.- aclaró aún sin tomarle el peso a sus palabras.- Quizás salió a buscar comida.

-¿En la lluvia?.- preguntó incrédula.

-Pueden haber excepciones.- aseguró, pero Beth alzó uno de sus dedos, su otra mano en la cintura-recordándole a Quinn-.

-¿Qué tal si ese lobo era uno de ellos?

-¿Qué?.- soltó sin siquiera pensar en la idea del todo.- Beth, sabes que eso es imposible-

-Blaine, tú mismo dices que nada es imposible.- le aseguró mirando los libros a su alrededor.- Todas esas historias me han demostrado que no es así.- aseguró tocando su pecho a la altura de su corazón.- Puede que ese haya sido el ladrón.

-Y puede que no.- agregó rápidamente.

Beth frunció sus labios.

A veces los "jóvenes adultos" parecían tener el pensamiento de gente mayor.

* * *

Todos dormían en el refugio.

La mayoría no hacía ruido alguno, estaban acostumbrados a dormir como si no respiraban para así pasar desapercibidos.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, solo oyéndose el crepitar de la madera quemándose en las fogatas. Kurt solo llevó uno de sus cuchillos entre las botas, supuso que si debía enfrentarse a los cazadores, trataría de huir. No le gustaba causar heridas, simplemente disfrutaba ocasionando que ellos fueran los responsables.

-¿Dónde vas, cachorrito?.- susurró melosamente Santana, sentándose, dejando que las mantas cayeran a su regazo. Kurt se sobresaltó, dejando caer su bolsa, sintiendo su corazón latir feroz y dolorosamente, porque sabía que si hacía cualquier clase de sonido...-

-Bam…- apenas murmuró Santana, habiéndose movilizado habilidosamente hasta sostenerla en sus manos.- Es interesante esto.- agregó tanteado la tela, sabiendo que las joyas eran su contenido.- ¿A qué irás hasta allá?

-¿Es tu asunto?.- preguntó en un susurró, arrebatándosela de golpe y guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos.

-No.- aseguró seriamente.- Es _mi asunto_, el hecho de que si desapareces, Karofsky no tendrá su presa para descargar toda su ira, y oh, adivina quiénes sufrirán los golpes en vez de que seas tú.

-Así que solo te sirvo para eso.- dijo amarrando perfectamente su chaqueta en frente de él, para intentar no cortar el aire.- ¿Te conviene que siga con vida para que a ti no te golpeen?

-¿Herido?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No del todo.- declaró alzando uno de sus hombros.- Asumo que todos piensan eso, pero nadie tiene las agallas para decirlo.- soltó con desdén, su mirada cayendo al igual que sus hombros mientras caminaba hasta el portal.

-Hay cazadores ahí afuera.- susurró Santana, sus ojos pestañeando con pereza.

Kurt, cruzó de todas formas.

* * *

Blaine soltó un suspiro, mientras el aire frío de la noche entrar por la ventana.

Estaba apoyado en el balcón –uno de los tantos que tenía la habitación para ser sinceros- mirando las casas ahí afuera.

_¿Qué se sentiría estar así?_

Podía observar a las madres preocupadas llamando a sus hijos para que fueran a cenar, y también lograba escuchar vestigios de los reclamos de vuelta, ya que no podrían seguir con sus amigos, pero la idea de saber que la escuela y la tarde estaría de vuelta al día siguiente, les daba el ánimo de despedirse.

Quería entender, o percibir el aroma de una comida casera, de estar toda la familia en la misma mesa –no es que él no lo hiciera, pero perfectamente podrían sentarse seis personas sin tocarse los codos entre sí, en la distancia entre cada uno-.

Amaba a su padre y a su madre, habían sido realmente buenos con él y con su hermano, pero… esto no era un hogar.

Solo era un palacio dividido en cientos de habitaciones.

Si tan solo estos robos no hubieran comenzado.

Si todo lo ocurrido no le afectara a su padre y se fijara que la gente ahora comenzaba a temerle…

Un ruido en el pasillo hizo que saltara, retrocediendo un paso cuando escuchó los pasos de la guardia.

Ignoró su temor y comenzó a correr, abrió la puerta y salió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras, siguiendo a los hombres que protegían este lugar. ¿Un tercer robo? ¿Acaso eso era posible?. Si era así, esta vez no se le escaparía.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres en el momento exacto en que ambos estaban de pie en medio del lugar.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!.- exclamó el Rey, mirando su cofre intacto. El mismo agujero en la pared, pero esta vez por una razón distinta.

Las joyas estaban en su interior. Brillando sin rasguño alguno, como si jamás hubieran desaparecido.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- preguntó Elaine, mirando a los guardias como si ellos tuvieran una explicación.

-El ladrón devolvió lo robado.- susurró Blaine, mirando incrédulo a sus padres.

Se apresuró a caminar hasta la ventana, fijándose en el bosque como la última vez, pero no logró distinguir nada.

_Si fue un Zethout, ¿Era normal que actuaran así?_

* * *

Kurt respiraba agitado por la rápida huida. No contaba con que la Reina le escuchara depositar las joyas.

Ni siquiera él entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero las palabras del Príncipe habían calado a fondo en su cabeza.

Si una persona presente en la realeza podría arriesgar su vida buscando al ladrón responsable de los actos impulsivos del rey, para así salvar a su pueblo. Supuso que aún había esperanza que merecía ser remunerada.

Se volteó en el momento justo en que una flecha atravesó el aire, rozando su pómulo, dejando una línea roja en su piel.

_Cazadores._

-¿Qué clase de _Zethout_ eres?.- farfulló Sebastian volviendo a cargar su ballesta.

Kurt pestañeó rápidamente, cambiando a la figura de un lobo, tomando impulso al golpear contra el tronco con sus patas traseras, comenzando a correr entre las ramas y el resto de arbustos y árboles. Sentía el viento enfriar sus mejillas y el corte, tragó saliva observando a sus costados, percatándose de que estaba siendo rodeado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado observando la escena en el castillo para que ellos lograran planear esta clase de emboscada?.

No contaba con esto. Es decir, estaba advertido, pero tampoco se lo esperaba.

Jadeó cansado. La carrera hasta dejar las joyas dentro del palacio le estaban jugando en contra; si descendía su ritmo unos segundos más…

Una flecha logró llegar hasta su pierna.

Gimió y tropezó contra el barro, su cuerpo arrastrándose hasta llegar al borde de uno de los acantilados del lado Sur. ¿Tanto había corrido? ¿Qué tan fuerte ellos lo habían alcanzado?

Quizás él había sido demasiado lento.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- preguntó Wes sardónico, mientras Kurt sentía su visión borrosa, su cuerpo ahora del tamaño de un perro, debido al dolor, comenzando a regresar a su versión humana.

Su pantorrilla era un desastre enrojecido. Su respiración trastabillando cuando intentó tomarla.

-Yo no haría eso.- dijo Sebastian sonriendo ampliamente cuando Kurt le miró a los ojos de vuelta.- No quieres un derrame, ¿O sí?.

-Tienes dos opciones.- agregó Nick tomándole del cabello, fijándose en la gota de sangre que descendía por su mejilla.- La muerte lenta. O la muerte aún más lenta.

-Ustedes no saben lo que es el dolor.- escupió Kurt, sacando el cuchillo de su bota, cortando de un solo movimiento la madera por la mitad, poniéndose de pie hasta saltar por el precipicio.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?.-exclamó Jeff, asomándose hasta el borde, extendiendo la cuerda de su arco.

_Kurt no estaría dispuesto a morir._

El abuso de su cuerpo era una cosa.

La tortura a mano de los cazadores, era otra.

Pero ser asesinado sin luchar por su salvación, no sería una de ellas.

El agua fría logró hacerle sentir punzadas en su herida, dejando un rastro rojizo entre las olas turbulentas. Todo su cuerpo se resentía.

Pudo ver las flechas a su alrededor, llegando hasta cierta profundidad, pero luego deteniéndose y comenzando a elevarse hasta la superficie. Comenzó a nadar hacia otro extremo, visualizando nada más que oscuridad dentro del agua turbulenta por sus movimientos y los ataques.

De pronto sintió que todo le jugaba en contra. Las heridas, la flecha aún clavada, el hecho de que el nerviosismo por su huída no le ayudara a mantener su respiración de forma correcta para seguir nadando más allá.

Sentía que perdía el conocimiento...

* * *

_Hola mis Klainers bellas y bellos!_ ¿Cómo estan ;)?

Bueno, tengo muchas muchas noticias y preguntas que responder. Primero vamos con las noticias.

_1.- Los dos one-shots de YTOFM: Tengo casi terminado el primero, que publicaré tan pronto como lo tenga escrito; así que paciencia, calma y tranquilidad._

_2.- PDF de YTOFM: Ya me queda menos de la mitad, y tan pronto como este listo lo publicaré en mi cuenta._

_3.- Roses in December: Hasta ahora tengo 3 capítulos traducidos, y comenzaré a subirlos cuando tenga un total de cinco traducidos. (No quiero entusiasmarlos con los capitulos y luego dejar mucho tiempo sin poder actualizar)._

_4.- CCueto me envió a Twitter este BELLO Fan Art de un BadBoy! Blaine proveniente de YTOFM, (dejaré el link en mi cuenta también). Por cierto, si tienen algún dibujo o algo que quieran mostrarme, envienlo! Me hacen muy feliz, y me ilusiona saber que pude provocar esta clase de inspiración en ustedes: (https)(:)(/)(/)(pbs).(twimg).com(/)(media)(/)(BrTO-UqIgAAW5_i).(jpg) _

_Preguntas:_

_**klaineshipp: **_

_"Si Blaine tiene 17 y Beth 8, ¿Cuántos años tiene Quinn?" R: Quinn tiene alrededor de 25 años. Es una de las personas que más se preocupa por él._

_"¿Un Zethout le hizo algo a Sebastian?" R: Todo a su tiempo ;)_

_"¿Qué onda con la piedra que sacó Jeff de la olla?" R: Es un localizador. Ayuda a los cazadores a los Zethouts, es como un brújula._

_"¿Qué o quién es Karofsky en todo esto?" R: Mmm... no quiero dar pistas aún de esto, no demasiado fuertes, pero solo diré que él es una especie de jefe en los Zethouts. Ahora, esta "especie" no esta acostumbrada a estar en grupos, por lo general... Así que esto lo aclararé más adelante._

_"¿Por qué le hace eso a Kurt (más allá del trato, obvio)?" R: Karofsky será un caso de bastante "estudio" en este fic, al igual que practicamente todos los personajes. Cada uno tiene su historia, y todo va a su tiempo. Tranquila. _

_Tengo una petición que hacer. Personalmente soy buena en inglés, no excelente, y tengo muchas ganas de traducir este fic al inglés... Si bien, lo intenté con YTOFM, si revisan mi cuenta se percatarán de ello, la persona que me ayudaba a traducirlo, dejó de hacerlo y ya sería un trabajo muy grande poder hacerlo, ya que es un fic extremadamente extenso (Me culpo por ello), y Zethouts es un fic que apenas lleva tres capítulos y sería algo más gradual... No estoy obligando a nadie, porque sé que se le debe dedicar tiempo. Por favor, si hay alguien que pueda ayudarme con esto, se lo agradeceré mucho. _

_¡Los quiere, ama, adora así muy gigante!..._

_~Carolice_


	4. Una mordida

Capítulo 4: Una mordida.

* * *

_La palabra "Zethout", esta compuesta por distintas palabras._

_Zero, del latín "zephirum", que significa, __**lugar vacío, desierto, nada.**_

_With, proveniente del inglés antiguo, haciendo referencia a que algo, __**se caracteriza o posee.**_

_Out, griego, que significa, __**ir más allá de, sobrepasar, exceder.**_

"_Zethout__**": Se caracteriza por exceder la nada.**_

* * *

Casi no había sonido en sus oídos.

Pudo visualizar una delgada línea al entreabrir sus ojos. Solo había oscuridad y sus prendas ondeando con libertad.

Una franja roja se desvanecía hacia la superficie, el rastro carmesí y el punzante dolor en su pierna era una señal de que esto no era un sueño.

No hacía movimiento alguno. Sentía sus extremidades frágiles y su mente aparentemente dejándose llevar por ese ambiente solitario.

El agua se deslizaba entre sus dedos, por su ropa, y esa fría sensación le hacía percibir con mayor intensidad el daño en su cuerpo. Podía entrever las flechas perforando al agua, pero afortunadamente estaban alejadas de donde su cuerpo estaba hundiéndose.

¿Qué pensaría Karofsky de esto?

Quizás soltaría un grito al cielo por no haber podido ser él el que terminara este trabajo sucio, pero entonces sus pensamientos lo golpeaban de vuelta; por muy destruido que estuviera, por mucho dolor que sintiera o por mucho que sus pulmones ardieran, él seguiría siendo el objeto de aquel trato. Él era el premio al hombre que lo estafó con una falsa vida sin sufrimiento.

¿Siquiera alguien le extrañaría? ¿Alguien lloraría por él, como Brittany lo había hecho por aquella niña de cabello azul? ¿Santana siquiera tendría un pequeño pensamiento diario para recordarlo?

No tenía nada.

Había pensado varias veces en la muerte cuando supo que el trato no era lo que quería.

Pensó en simplemente dejarse ver por la gente, y que ellos se encargaran de quemarlo por hereje como lo hacían siglos antes con las brujas en las hogueras. Quizás perdiéndose en el bosque hasta que la inanición lo condenara a un destino en que pudiera comenzar de nuevo. Sin embargo, tenía miedo.

Si la vida lo asustaba, la muerte le aterraba.

Quería saber qué se sentía poder huir y vivir, aunque tuviera ese dolor incesante en el pecho por la felicidad que sentiría. Podría cargar con ello. Lo haría, porque eso sería lo que quería, porque eso era lo que relataban los cuentos del Príncipe. Puede que por ello huyó de los cazadores… prefería seguir viviendo asustado hasta lograrlo.

Probablemente extrañaría al heredero al trono. Después de todo, él era el único que le ayudaba a aferrarse a ese vestigio de vida humana que le quedaba.

Pero supuso que ya no lo haría.

Un par de lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua cuando en un impulso, tomó una gran bocanada, intentando llenar sus pulmones… pero cuando la muerte esta rozando tan cerca a la vida, tu mente comienza a engañarte.

Sintió como si lo jalaran con fuerza del brazo.

_¿Sería posible que los cazadores se lanzaran al agua tras de él?_

Percibió otra mano envolver su cintura, y fue arrastrado con gran velocidad hacia un extremo, hasta la superficie. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, lográndolo con dificultad, para percibir una larga cabellera castaña oscura frente a sus ojos, vislumbrando el comienzo de un hombro y un montón de –lo que parecían ser- perlas, en el comienzo de la cabeza.

¿Una mujer?

Llegar a la superficie hizo que jadeara con fuerza, comenzando a toser toda el agua que había logrado captar, aún tambaleándose en el borde de la inconciencia.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Cómo es que una mujer lo sacó del agua desde tan hondo?

Sintió oscuridad, tanto por sus ojos cerrados como por la noche en medio del bosque, finalmente su cuerpo cayó en tierra firme.

-Expulsa el agua.- susurró la voz de la mujer que lo sacó, percatándose que era más joven de lo que creía.- Lucha.- insistió, sintiendo una presión sobre su pecho, no debió ser más que apenas presionar con sus dedos contra su caja torácica, pero la sensación fue como la de un golpe de puño.

Volvió a toser, apoyándose contra su costado, su cuerpo temblando al sentir su ropa pegada a su piel, a su espalda, sus costillas; zonas sensibles.

Enroscó los dedos, rasguñando la tierra en el sector donde su cuerpo entero se había inclinado.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez viendo más que simples sombras. Pudo diferenciar a una joven tomando sus piernas como su fueran plumas, colocándolas lejos del agua. Rompió la tela con ambas manos, dejando ver el extremo de la flecha enterrada en su carne.

Podría lucir peor.

-No entiendo su afán de sangre.- soltó la muchacha negando con la cabeza. Tomó el extremo de la fina madera, provocando que Kurt se sentara de pronto, extendiendo su mano para detenerla.

-¡La sangre!.- soltó aún sintiendo agua en su interior, provocando que tosiera un par de veces más hacia uno de los lados.- ¡No podré pararla!.- farfulló. Las gotas recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel y desbordando sus labios.

La joven alzó la vista lentamente, su rostro se veía sereno y Kurt tuvo que tomarse un momento para analizarla.

Cada borde de sus pestañas tenía una diminuta piedra brillante, aún luciendo totalmente deslumbrantes en plena oscuridad. Su piel parecía como si no hubiera salido del agua, es decir, tenía gotas resbalando y cayendo sobre su ropa, pero no parecía que sintiera la temperatura baja de ella.

Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, que perfectamente podría confundirse con su piel, pero era unos tonos más oscura; desde su cintura caían capas y capas de tela, cada una delicada, pulcra y llena de pequeños destellos que parecían ser gotas a simple vista.

Sus pies descalzos, su cabello libre por sobre sus hombros y sus labios de color lila suave.

-Se han ido.- dijo intentando calmarlo.- Los cazadores, se han ido.- agregó en una suave y, Kurt podría jugar; musical voz.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Ellos se basaban en sus localizadores, y mientras esa piedra no dejara de brillar, significaría que él seguía con vida. A no ser que…

-¿Estoy muerto?.- preguntó temblorosamente, mirando a la joven frente a él con temor.

-Faltó solo un poco…- susurró tomando un amplio respiro, cerrando sus ojos a la vez, colocando una de sus manos sobre la superficie de su herida. Kurt se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a cambiar a su forma animal si eso requería que no le quitaran la flecha.- Por favor.- agregó de pronto, su mano creando una sensación cálida y extrañamente, agradable.- No huyas de mi, no te haré daño.

Kurt bajó la vista a su herida en el momento exacto en que la flecha fue jalada hacia fuera, quedándose sin respiración al esperar el dolor inminente, pero sorprendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta que fue indoloro.

La flecha se desintegró en el aire en un suave destello, y su herida fue cerrada, la sangre que estaba siendo derramada devolviéndose con rapidez, sellándose en una marca rosada luego de que la joven pasara su mano por sobre ella.

Kurt entreabrió sus labios, mirándola incrédulo.

-¿_Qué_ eres?.- preguntó sin aliento.

La joven alzó su vista, moviendo sus pestañas con suavidad a medida que examinaba su cuerpo como si no tuviera ropa alguna. Entrecerrando los ojos de pronto, sus labios frunciéndose con y su rostro contrayéndose como si rompería a llorar.

-Cuánto dolor…- exhaló tapándose la boca.

Se puso de pie, alzando una de sus manos, formando un círculo a su alrededor, como si tanteara su contorno a la distancia.

El castaño sintió de pronto un pequeño estremecimiento, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, tocándose el pecho y su mejilla dañada al darse cuenta.

El dolor se había ido.

-Hace décadas que no veía a criaturas como tú.- dijo volviendo a sentarse a su lado, sobre sus propias piernas, dejando que su vestido se extendiera hasta el agua. Kurt se dio cuenta que aún así, parecía no empaparse.- Creí que ya no quedaba ninguno de ustedes.- agregó susurrando, alzando los ojos de pronto, sonriendo suavemente.- _Zethout._

-¡Exijo una respuesta!.- exclamó Kurt poniéndose de pie, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El bosque estaba en completo silencio además de sus voces. El castaño pudo percibir uno que otro pequeño movimiento proviniendo de animales nocturnos, sintiendo sus hombros temblar aún por el agua bajando su percepción corporal de calidez.

¿Cómo podía saber lo que era sin siquiera conocerse?

-Soy Rachel.- dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente, su aspecto y semblante sereno como en cada momento en que le curó las heridas.- Este, es _el lago del Hombre Muerto._

Kurt dio una rápida mirada hacia el agua.

Oscura desde una perspectiva alejada, brillante para los sobrevivientes que lograban traspasarla.

-Eso explica porqué no se lanzaron tras de mi.- farfulló Kurt, refiriéndose a los cazadores. Volvió su vista hasta la joven, escaneándola de pies a cabeza con lentitud. Percatándose de pronto.- Eres una sirena.

La chica asintió, volviendo a caminar hacia el agua, sus pies sumergiéndose, mostrando ahora un rastro de escamas rosadas.

-Sé que no me agradecerás.- dijo viendo a Kurt a cada paso.- Porque tu corazón sufre el dolor de tus palabras.- El castaño frunció el ceño, volviendo a su postura defensiva.- Pero debes saber, que salvarle la vida a un _Zethout_ ha sido vigorizante.

-¿Fui tu diversión?.- se burló cruzándose de brazos.- Debo agregarlo a la lista de personas que me ven como un objeto.

-No eres un objeto, Kurt.- dijo, provocando que el ojiazul se quedara quieto y su sonrisa hilarante se borrara.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- soltó viendo como su vestido se fundía con el agua, como si comenzara a ser parte de él, porque efectivamente _lo era._

-Sé muchas cosas.- declaró encogiéndose de hombros, dándole la espalda, enseñando un gran escote hasta el borde de su cadera.- Sé que temes a ese lugar que llamas refugio.- agregó mirándolo por sobre su hombro, observando a Kurt comenzar a abrir sus ojos más y más. Ver a un _Zethout_ en ese estado, es algo de uno en un millón.- Sé que… un puma negro azabache es lo más cercano a tu concepto de familia.- susurró dando otro paso, como si la tierra fuera infinita en la profundidad del agua, cada vez cubriéndola más y más.- Sé acerca del hombre que te engañó por un discurso ideal.- farfulló como si fuera un recuerdo desagradable.- Y también…- murmuró cuando el agua le cubría hasta el tope de sus hombros.- Sé acerca del joven que cruzó el portal.

Su cuerpo desapareció en medio del lago.

El silencio finalmente reinó cuando ya no quedaban voces que interrumpían su tranquilidad.

El paisaje estaba exactamente igual. El agua siendo una capa lisa, ni siquiera siendo perturbada por la brisa que movía el cabello de un joven con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ambos colmados de lágrimas que no derramaría esa noche.

* * *

Nadie se percató de la joven que salió del bosque y se mezcló entre la gente. Nadie pensó que ella sería alguien fuera de lo común. Parecía humana.

Se mezcló entre la multitud. Solo usaba un vestido largo, el corsé que ocultaba sus armas, y una capa que cubría su espalda y piernas, además de ocultar su cabello debido a la capucha.

De cierta forma, mezclarse con los humanos le agradaba. No era algo que se le tenía permitido sentir, pero así era, y no se engañaría.

Le agradaban aquellas niñas que llevaban el cabello de forma extraña, le recordaba a la forma de las cuerdas. Una vez, oyó que le llamaban "trenzas". También le agradaban los caballos en donde paseaban los hombres vestidos con una ropa distinta al resto, se había dado cuenta que la mayoría de la gente agachaba la cabeza a su paso, pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntar el porqué.

La verdadera razón que la llevaba hasta allí, era la comida. No es que se hartara en una gula exagerada, ya que solo tomaba lo que no podía encontrar en el bosque.

En esa ocasión, quería naranjas.

Por lo general, los _Zethouts, _intentan adecuarse a la dieta correspondiente a su transformación animal, pero era demasiado subjetivo. Ella era partidaria a comer lo que ella requería conveniente, cuando la ocasión se diera. Y estaba segura, que debido a la actitud que tenían el resto de los suyos, pensaban igual.

_Bueno, excepto…_

Brittany sacudió su cabeza, alejando visiones pasadas y antiguos gritos de su mente.

Continuó caminando, casi tropezándose cuando unos niños corrieron frente a ella, riéndose e ignorando al resto a su alrededor. Continuó, mirando todo a su alrededor como siempre; disfrutando el sonido de sus zapatos contra la calle. Todo lo que la rodeaba le llamaba la atención.

Quizás por eso le dolía tanto el pecho.

Se acercó hasta uno de los lugares. Una sonrisa extendiéndose al ver que habían naranjas.

Un hombre estaba detrás del mesón. Era robusto y con un bigote negro al igual que sus cejas, no tenía cabello. Parecía estar de mal humor, y cortaba con un pequeño cuchillo un par de trozos de manzana que se echaba a la boca, tan solo lanzándolas hasta su lengua.

Brittany se cubrió un poco más con su capa, tapando la parte delantera de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus manos. Se acercó cuidadosamente, aprovechando el momento exacto en que el hombre se volteó en busca de otra fruta dentro de un saco cubierto de una superficie de tierra; para sacar su mano con lentitud, aproximándose hasta tomar la fruta y voltearse a tiempo para no ser vista.

La joven apretó sus dientes en un intento de ocultar ahora su sonrisa. Caminó cierta distancia, enterrando su uña contra ella y comenzando a quitar la cáscara con cuidado.

* * *

Blaine apoyó su frente contra el cristal. El carruaje moviéndose un poco, debido a lo imperfecto que era el camino.

-Hijo, te harás daño.- susurró su madre, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla. El joven alzó la vista, lucía derrotado.

El Rey, por otro lado, conversaba con un hombre sentado a su derecha. Revisaban papeles, y releían documentos.

Blaine obedeció. Volviendo al proceso de mirar por la ventana hacia lo que afuera le esperaba a aquellas horas.

Sabía que era innecesaria su presencia en ese viaje. Habían marchado aquella mañana, en busca del economista del reino vecino, que era aquel hombre sentado frente a él, y que ahora conversaba con su padre acerca de inversiones y tratados…

Algún día tenía que asumir ese cargo. Tendría que ser él, el hombre que estaría ahí conversando, creando formas para que su pueblo no se viniera abajo. Dentro de sí, consideraba que si se mantenía una buena organización, se cuidaba el alza de los impuestos y se mantenía un bajo desempleo; la pobreza disminuiría, la gente viviría en paz, y el ánimo estaría estable.

A pesar de que este viaje le había parecido aburrido, cansador, agotador y extremadamente largo – lo que lo había dejado sin horas de sueño- le alegraba saber que su padre se volvía a tomar en serio su labor como soberano.

Las joyas habían vuelto, y a la vez, su cordura.

Blaine volvió su vista a la ventana, ignorando las miradas amables que le propinaba su madre de vez en cuando, ya que entendía lo cansado que estaba.

El bosque parecía un lugar solitario. Demasiado desierto de vida humana, pero sí de suficientes animales y vegetación.

Recordó a Beth por un segundo, y esta vez, entrecerró sus ojos en busca de detalles.

¿Dónde se esconderían los _Zethouts_? ¿Tendrían tiendas de campaña? ¿Podrían vivir en aquellas condiciones?

¿O es que acaso se mezclan entre ellos?

-Su Alteza.- informó el conductor alzando la voz, agachándose lo suficiente para que el sonido entrara por la ventanilla.- Hemos ingresado al camino de entrada al Reino, por favor prepárense. La guardia real los estará esperando.

Blaine soltó un suspiro sin pudor. Por fin llegaría hasta su habitación, y podría dormir un par de horas antes de que Quinn fuera y le regañara.

En ese momento, ladeo la cabeza, recibiendo los rayos de sol desde la ventana. ¿Qué historia le contaría hoy a Beth?

-Blaine.- habló la voz firme y ronca de su padre.- ¿Qué haces metido en las nubes?.- le regañó negando con la cabeza. El joven se removió en su asiento, incómodo bajo la mirada del economista, aunque Blaine se percató que no se veía tan serio si lo mirabas unos minutos.- Pon atención. Tendrás que saber hacer esto.

-Sé cómo calcular los ingresos, las inversiones e incluso los impuestos y la ganancia que se obtendrá.- dijo, sabiendo el tema del que hablaban por todos los títulos presentes en sus documentos.- Lo leí hace un par de años.- explicó cuando su padre le miró dudoso.

-¿Podrías calcular esto?.- le preguntó, sacando el papel que tenían encima y en el cual trabajaron todo el camino.- Sólo faltan los de al final.- le indicó con una pluma de tinta, entregándosela.

Blaine comenzó a leer los datos., percatándose de que efectivamente recordaba como calcularlo.

Tomó en cuenta las últimas cifras, comenzando a organizarse mentalmente.

Su ceño se frunció, llamando la atención del hombre sentado al lado del rey, mientras que el soberano seguía hablando sobre futuros proyectos.

Blaine volvió a analizar. Calculó nuevamente. Su rostro mirando al techo, y la pluma golpeando su mentón.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño.

Se tomó la libertad de analizar los de más arriba, tachando y volviendo a anotar, terminando por escribir el cálculo total.

-Padre.- lo llamó, interrumpiendo la conversación; enseñándole los papeles.

-A ver, dame eso.- susurró, alzando sus cejas en sorpresa y con algo de molestia.- ¿Qué es esto?

El papel resultó en rayones y números más marcados escritos sobre los otros.

-Los últimos diez cálculos no cuadraban.- indicó con el extremo de la pluma.- Si seguías así, probablemente resultarías con los valores de una inflación severa.- opinó haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Su padre comenzó a toser, siendo siempre su excusa para ocultar el sonrojo que se provocaba por la vergüenza.

El economista sonrió satisfecho hacia el Príncipe.

* * *

Brittany estaba sentada en la fuente central. Ésta tenía una serie de estructuras que subían en un pilar, haciendo que el agua de deslizara por cada uno, provocando que el sonido de gotas chocando la relajara.

Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, su capa se deslizaba hasta casi rozar el suelo. La gente seguía caminando a su alrededor.

Pero fue cuando mordió uno de los gajos de la naranja, que la otra mitad salió disparada hasta caer dentro del agua en un sonido seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- siseó un joven frente a ella, apretándole la muñeca. La capa que usaba ondeó, provocando que la capucha cayera en su espalda. La mirada del joven jamás le sería desconocida por lo poco común de ella.

-Kurt.- susurró un poco más calmada. Su corazón latiendo aún debido al susto.- Por un momento creí que...-

-¿Sabes siquiera lo que él te haría si te ve aquí?.- gruñó mirando a su lado, fijándose en que la gente comenzó a murmurar acerca de la escena. La soltó de inmediato, alejando sus manos para volver a ocultar su rostro bajo capucha.- Debes volver.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, limpiando sus manos torpemente contra su vestido.-Además, ¿Por qué tú estas aquí si temes del daño?

-A mi me llegará una paliza estando en cualquier sitio lejos del refugio.- farfulló como si fuera obvio, asomando sus ojos unos milímetros por sobre la tela, observando por el rabillo del ojo a las personas que los miraban con anterioridad.

Un guardia comenzó a acercarse hasta ellos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, subiendo su mano hasta su pecho, como si pudiera detener el ritmo con su extremidad.

Esto no sería bueno.

* * *

-¿Cómo le fue en su viaje, su Alteza?.- preguntó la dama de compañía de Elaine, los guardias rodeando el carruaje.

-Fue muy largo, pero estoy feliz de volver.- contestó la Reina, sonriéndole apropiadamente.

El Rey y su acompañante bajaron por la puerta contraria, mientras Blaine lo hacia luego de su madre.

Saludó en un asentimiento a los guardias a su alrededor, dando unos pasos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Sus padres ya habían entrado; se preguntó si sus pies estaban caminando lento por cansancio o alguna razón desconocida.

Probablemente era la somnolencia.

_-¡No le haga daño!._- gritó una voz femenina, sonando algo temblorosa.

Blaine se volteó en el momento justo para visualizar la fuente central. El agua brillaba por los destellos de sol, provocando que la escena fuera captada por su visión.

Un guardia parecía estar a punto de sacar la espada de su empuñadura.

* * *

-¿Qué dijiste?.- escupió el hombre alzándose por sobre el castaño unos cuantos centímetros, pero éste no se vio intimidado por ello.

-Sólo son valientes, porque tienen una espada.- farfulló Kurt.- Cuando se trata de defender sus ideales o de actuar con la justicia, resultan ser las mascotas del Rey.- soltó alzando unas pulgadas el mentón, una mirada asesina cruzando sus facciones.

-Podrías ir a la cárcel por insultar el nombre del soberano.- anunció el hombre, su ceño fruncido.

Kurt lo recordaba.

Aquel hombre era el que estuvo con la criada del Príncipe y esa pequeña niña rubia igual que ella. No se veía tan inflexible y tenso en esa ocasión. _¿Por qué?_

-Él debería ir a la cárcel por su antiguo crimen de tiranía.- soltó en voz baja, provocando que se ahogara un jadeo entre la multitud. Brittany se cubrió la boca.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- anunció sacando la espada en un sonido de filos deslizándose.- ¡Camina!

Kurt entrecerró sus ojos, colocando una mano sobre la empuñadura de su propia espada.

-¡Alto!.- exclamó el Príncipe, su voz haciendo eco entre la gente, provocando que el castaño se detuviera en el acto.

Blaine caminó hasta quedar entre ambos, mirando directamente hacia el guardia con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Puckerman?.- preguntó seriamente.

-Su Alteza.- dijo haciendo un rápida reverencia.- Ambos acaban de robar en el mercado.

-¿Es eso cierto?.- preguntó mirando a ambos _Zethouts._ Kurt se mantuvo mudo, con una expresión ofendida al detener su diversión.

-No.- contestó Brittany rápidamente dando un paso delante de Kurt.- Eh... Su...¿Grandeza?.- preguntó dudosa de ocupar la palabra correcta.

Blaine frunció el ceño, al igual que la multitud oyente comenzaba a murmurar. No debería ser extraño como tratar a un príncipe. Habían tantos reinos vecinos con sus respectivos soberanos, que no debería ser una palabra desconocida. Claro, si es que estos jóvenes no eran forasteros.

-¿De dónde provienen?.- preguntó Blaine, colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada como apoyo, su columna irguiéndose. Cada Príncipe tiene su propia presencia. Kurt comprobó que, indudablemente, tenía garbo.

Pero no dejaría que eso le intimidara.

Dio un paso, desplazando a Brittany con la punta de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano se apoyaba en el puente de su nariz. La situación le colmaba la paciencia, más aún si tenían que involucrar al joven que parecía querer ser el héroe de su gente.

-Escuche, su "Alteza".- recalcó con un tono irónico, moviendo su mano, haciendo girar la muñeca lentamente. Puckerman intentó sacar su espada nuevamente, pero se vio detenido en mitad de un paso cuando Blaine alzó su brazo. El Príncipe mantuvo su postura seria.-¿Importa algo de dónde provenimos?.- preguntó extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados, sus antebrazos hacia arriba al igual que sus manos.- El asunto aquí es que me acusaron de algo que no hice.- soltó como si fuera obvio.

-Solo estábamos conversando.- susurró la joven, temerosa por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ahora el constante golpeteo de su corazón siendo realmente molesto.- Disculpe.- soltó entrecortadamente.- Queremos irnos.- agregó tomando a Kurt por el brazo, Blaine se percató que su mano temblaba.

El ojiazul bajó su vista hasta la extremidad de Brittany, si seguían así, se pondría más nerviosa aún, y el castigo por desaparecer una noche, se sumaría a un ataque de hiperventilación en medio de humanos.

-¿No es suficiente?.- preguntó el castaño mirando directamente a Blaine a los ojos. El Príncipe sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel al momento en que lo encaró.- Nada fue robado, y merecemos el respeto correspondiente.- agregó tratando de ocultar a la joven detrás de él para que su cuerpo tembloroso no alertara al resto.

Las mentiras era una de las cualidades más desarrolladas en estas criaturas.

-El hombre del puesto central acaba de decirme que la vio.- recalcó Puckerman, apuntando a Brittany, que rápidamente ahogó un jadeo.- Paga por lo que sacaste.

-No ten...- susurró tratando de dar un paso hacia delante, Kurt se volteó al instante.

"_Cállate", _farfulló Kurt hasta su mente, volviendo a ocultarla detrás de su capa para mirar a ambos hombres. _"Si quieres que esto se detenga, deja que yo hable"_

Blaine los miró detenidamente, Kurt devolvió la mirada. Jamás había visto unos ojos con tantos colores, y tampoco que se vieran tan decididos y fríos. Cada vez, la teoría se formaba más y más rápido en su cabeza; toda la gente esperando el veredicto final.

Ellos _no_ eran de aquí.

No sabía de qué Reino, ni de que ciudad o país. Pero no pertenecían a este lugar.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos de pronto, sintiendo los dedos de Brittany clavándose en su brazo. Blaine se dio cuenta que sus uñas estaban blancas.

-Pagaré lo que sacaron.- dijo el Príncipe, generando un murmullo general, incluso algunas exclamaciones de entre la gente. Kurt no pareció inmutarse, aunque internamente, sentía que estaba soñando desde que casi había muerto ahogado por culpa de cazadores.- Sin embargo, en caso de que se repita esta escena no podré actuar a su favor.- anunció mirando hacia Kurt directamente, quien simplemente se volteó arrastrando a Brittany con él.

-Gracias.- susurró la joven a Kurt, viéndose más pequeña de lo que era al estar encogida sobre sí misma. Esquivaron al resto de la gente que les hizo un paso entre ellos.

-¡Vuelvan a sus trabajos y a sus hogares!.- exclamó el guardia, haciendo un gesto con sus brazos.- ¡Se acabó el escándalo!.- declaró para que finalmente la gente volviera a sus caminos anteriores.

-¿Aún nos mira?.- preguntó Kurt, desplazándose en un zigzagueo para perderse entre la multitud. Brittany se volteó unos segundos.

-Sí.- susurró en voz apenas perceptible.- Pero…- farfulló frunciendo el ceño, volteándose una vez más para comprobarlo.

-¿Qué?.- gruñó cuando casi chocó con un hombre un poco más alto que él.

-Solo te sigue a ti.- murmuró pestañeando varias veces, confundida.

El castaño pasó un nudo por su garganta, no era bueno que supiera que no vivían allí. _No_ en alguna de las casas del pueblo, para ser más específicos.

"_Nos separaremos", _ declaró mirando rápidamente a sus alrededores.

"_¿Dónde irás?"_, preguntó soltándolo del brazo, relajando su mano aún un poco tensa, extendiendo y cerrando los dedos.

"_Te veré en el refugio. ¡Solo hazlo!"_, exclamó empujándola antes de que pasara una carreta arrastrada por un par de caballos, provocando que fuera oculta por ésta, dándole el tiempo para escabullirse hasta los árboles.

Kurt volteó una vez más, mirando por el rabillo del ojo mientras apuraba su paso. _Aún le seguía._

¿Qué quería? ¿Qué buscaba comprobar?

Se detuvo de pronto. Su capa ondeando delante de él, para finalmente caer tras su espalda.

_¿Sería posible que sospechara de él?_

-¡Blaine!.- exclamó una pequeña niña, su cabello oculto tras un pañuelo en su cabeza; su vestido café rozando sus piernas mientras corría en dirección al Príncipe.- ¡Vi a papá!

El Príncipe recibió a Beth con una sonrisa, provocando que Kurt solo negara con la cabeza, lanzando su capa hacia un lado, caminando rápidamente entre la gente.

-¡Beth!.- la saludó devolviéndole el abrazo, alzando la vista nuevamente en busca del joven. Fue solo cosa de un pestañeo para simplemente perderlo.- ¿Dónde…- farfulló moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrarlo.

-¡Papá tenía un traje muy bonito! ¡Solo lo vi unos minutos, pero...- se detuvo, mirando a su amigo.- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó siguiéndolo, tratando de mirar a su altura, subiéndose al borde de la pileta central.- Blaine, ¿A quién buscas?

El Príncipe se veía notoriamente perdido.

Estaba seguro de que ese joven ocultaba algo más allá. Lo había encarado frente al pueblo y a un Guardia Real, eso demostraba que no le importaba lo que el resto pensara, o que ni siquiera le molestara lo que pasara _con él._

Que no tenía nada más que perder si es que lo llevaban a la cárcel.

-Blaine.- susurró jalando su chaqueta blanca, los botones brillando a la luz del sol.- Luces cansado, ¿No dormiste?.- preguntó captando su atención, el joven abrió su boca, balbuceando torpemente, sin saber si contestar aquella pregunta o comentarle lo que acababa de pasar.- Mamá te regañará...- susurró estirando sus labios en una mueca.

* * *

Había oscurecido.

Kurt habría deseado que jamás hubiera oscurecido.

_Karofsky lo lanzó contra las mantas, sintiendo el olor a tierra y a humedad a su alrededor, las luces estaban tenues, y el hombre que le miraba parecía totalmente enfurecido. Sabía que en partes se lo había buscado. Ir a devolver lo robado le había acarreado un encuentro inesperado con aquellos cazadores, y casi había muerto... _

Llegó al refugio, traspasó el portal en completo silencio y seriedad, para solo alcanzar a percibir la mirada de advertencia de Brittany antes de que un brazo lo jalara con fuerza, siendo arrastrado hasta la oscuridad.

_El joven le arrebató las armas, siempre siendo su primer paso antes de comenzar a tirar su chaqueta hasta quitársela, lanzándola hacia un lado. Y así siguió con el resto de su ropa, pero esta vez siendo desesperado. __Siempre sentía miedo cuando esto ocurría, cuando sus manos comenzaban a bordear su cuerpo, cuando su lengua recorría su piel, sintiéndose sucio en cada superficie que lamia; creyendo que terminaría por explotar cuando succionaba parte de sus hombros, su clavícula..._

_Los dedos de Karofsky se clavaron en su cadera cuando comenzó a cumplir las fantasías de su mente. Kurt siempre trataba de dejar su cabeza en "blanco" en esas ocasiones, alejando las punzadas, tratando de no escuchar sus jadeos o los horribles sonidos que podía soltar desde su garganta. Jamás en "negro"._

_Si dejaba que ese color lo llenara, se perdería rodeado del sitio en el que estaba._

_Apretó la tela a su alrededor, cerrando sus puños, dejando que lágrimas corrieran. Esto le provocaba sentirse usado, pero si no lo hacía… sufriría consecuencias peores que esta._

_-Eres asqueroso…- susurró entre sollozos, intentando no hacer jamás contacto visual, sintiendo su aliento contra su oído, sus besos desordenados y torpes en sus mejillas y su cuello, chocando contra los bordes de su boca, provocando que aguantara arcadas._

_Se tapó la boca, mordiendo el interior de su mano con fuerza cuando la situación había terminado. Temblaba, mientras Karofsky se encargaba de recostarse en el lado contrario; se limpió la nariz y las mejillas, pero era en vano._

_Siempre esta situación, era el peor castigo de todos._

-¿Dónde estuviste?.- gruñó Karofsky ya recompuesto, acercándose a agarrar sus pantalones, calzándoselos para luego buscar sus zapatos.

"_Salí a revisar el perímetro"_, susurró tomando un extremo de cualquier manta, tapándose hasta no estar expuesto. No quería hablar entre gimoteos adoloridos, sería más humillante aún.

-No era necesario.- declaró seriamente, colocándose una camisa.- La chica rubia, dijo que no había nadie.

"_Debía asegurarme"_, agregó mirándolo. Karofsky dio dos zancadas, para alzarlo por el mentón, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si lo examinara.

Kurt mostró unos colmillos afilados, a pesar de la poca fuerza que sentía.

-¿A quién quieres engañar?.- le preguntó amenazadoramente.- ¿Por qué mientes?

"_¿Qué quieres oír?"_, farfulló soltando el aliento cansado, sorbiendo su nariz. _"No veo a nadie. No tengo contacto con humanos"._

Karofsky lo miró un par de segundos más, terminando por soltarlo para darle la espalda. Kurt tomó su camisa, colocándosela con lentitud, sintiendo los nuevos moretones formándose en su cintura.

-Me acompañarás esta noche.- sentenció moviendo su cuello, estirándolo y quitando tensión de ellos.- Iremos a cazar.- agregó alzando una ceja, viendo a Kurt ponerse el resto de su ropa, armas y botas.

-¿Para qué quieres compañía?.- preguntó sorprendido, ahora más compuesto que minutos atrás.- Puedes buscar tu comida tú solo.

Karofsky dio un suave pestañeo, sus ojos poniéndose negros y su cuerpo llenándose de escamas. Las extremidades desaparecieron para finalmente dar a conocer una boa que comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar a sus piernas, envolviéndolas con su cuerpo y haciendo fuerza contra ellas.

Kurt gimió, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe, provocando que sus uñas fueran garras que rasguñaban su piel. Karofsky aumentó la fuerza, solo un poco más.

-¡Ya basta!.- exclamó golpeándolo con los puños, soltando un feroz un rugido, ahora su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un lobo, su respiración era agitaba, y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo terminando por caer al suelo al sentir sus patas adormiladas.

"_Irás, y no permitirás que nadie me estorbe", _soltó el reptil, su lengua serpenteando en un siseo para luego voltearse y comenzar a dirigirse hasta la entrada.

El joven volvió a su estado humano, comenzando a acariciar sus piernas de arriba abajo con rapidez.

Algún día esto cambiaría.

Algún día, buscaría como huir de ese contrato.

* * *

Beth sabía que esto era incorrecto.

Pero sacar un libro de la colección del Príncipe no era robar, ni siquiera era pedir prestado, ya que la colección era enorme. A veces pensaba que los libros podrían generarse espontáneamente, cada vez sentía que habían más y más, llenando muebles del porte de las paredes.

Lo había sacado cuando Blaine volvió a quedarse dormido a mitad de una historia, tomó el libro sobre _Zethouts_, y lo deslizó dentro de su bolso del colegio. Para cuando el Príncipe despertó, Beth se había despedido lo más deprisa que podía, antes de que Blaine se percatara de la pérdida.

Quinn dormía a su lado para cuando se levantó, calzándose los zapatos, y tomando una de las velas de su mesita de noche, encendiéndola y comenzando a leer página por página.

La curiosidad de los niños, a veces los lleva a problemáticas más grandes que ésta misma.

Entendió el proceso de metamorfosis, la adherencia de la ropa cuando ocurre la transformación, y leyó acerca de las formas animales que podrían tomar.

Se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los animales, eran de los que podían defenderse.

Jamás eran pájaros, ratones, peces… era como si ser un _Zethout_ los formara para que vivieran en un ambiente salvaje y arriesgado.

...¿Qué pasaría si ella misma investigaba?

Si bien, el libro hablaba desde su formación hasta sus enemigos, dejaba espacios en blanco.

¿De dónde provenían? ¿Qué hacían para subsistir?. Si vivían la misma cantidad de años que su forma animal, ¿Morían de forma natural o…?

Chasqueó la lengua cuando el resto de vela que le quedaba se apagó sobre el platillo de greda sobre el mueble. Cerró el libro y apretó las tapas contra las hojas en su interior.

Pasó su mano contra las letras doradas sobre la portada, sintiendo solo el contorno de sus formas.

No podía quedarse con tantas preguntas. Miró hacia fuera por su ventana, el pueblo entero reinaba en un manto de sueño, la luna iluminando los tejados. Parecía como si todo fuera de color celeste y azul.

Dio un paso fuera de su cama, fijándose en que su madre siguiera durmiendo para seguir más adelante.

Iría tras uno de ellos.

Buscaría donde estaban ubicados, así Blaine podría comprobar su teoría y nadie le creería loco. Quizás era una idea descabellada para una niña de ocho años, pero no podía quedarse allí como si nada con tanta información y sin poder ponerla en práctica.

Se colocó un chaleco y se echó su trenza detrás de la espalda, abriendo la puerta con total determinación.

* * *

-_¡El lago del hombre muerto!_.- exclamó Nick, golpeando el suelo con su pie, como un niño enfadado.- ¿Siquiera va a salir vivo de allí?

-Eso no lo sabemos.- contestó Jeff, sentándose en una de las tiendas que habían construido, todo el grupo estaba devuelta en el antiguo lugar donde se quedaban. Pronto lo cambiarían de lugar, no podían levantar sospechas.

Sebastian frotaba una piedra contra otra, haciendo que saltaran chispas hasta finalmente crear una fogata decente. La mayoría se acercó hasta allí para poder obtener un poco de calor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el nombre del lago?.- farfulló Wes, extendiendo sus manos hacia las llamas.- Hubiera saltado…-

-No quieres saltar a ese sitio, amigo.- soltó Sebastian, guardando las piedras dentro de un bolso, terminando por sacar su ballesta, comenzando a limpiarla con el extremo de su chaqueta.

-¿Por qué?.- dijo entredientes, sus ojos mirándolo con desdén.- ¿Tienes miedo?

Hubo un silencio en general, todos mirando a Sebastian en su labor que se había interrumpido. Se puso de pie, sacando una de las flechas hasta cargar su arma, apuntando directamente a su entrecejo. Wes contuvo la respiración, tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero sin querer provocarlo.

-¡Te estas comportando como un niño!.- le regañó Jeff, colocando su mano contra el brazo del castaño.- ¡Detén esto!

-¿Sabes que puedo tener una segunda flecha para ti, Jeff?.- le preguntó sin quitar la vista del chico al que apuntaba, su cuerpo comenzando a tiritar como una hoja.

-¿¡Podrías siquiera explicarme por qué reaccionas así!?.- preguntó Wes, su voz temblorosa.

-Ya me hartaste.- declaró el castaño, apretando el gatillo para soltar la flecha.

Lo siguiente que se supo es que dos flechas estaban quemándose dentro de la fogata. Wes tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y la sonrisa de Sebastian comenzó a desvanecerse.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Nick, quien aún tenía su arco extendido.

-¡Basta de niñerías!.- declaró volviendo a guardar su arma contra su espalda.- ¡Somos cazadores! ¡Capturamos _Zethouts_, no nos matamos entre nosotros!.- agregó en tono de cansancio. Sebastian caminó hasta sentarse nuevamente, el resto copió la acción alrededor de la fogata. Wes tomó cierta distancia del joven.

-_El lago del hombre muerto_.- comenzó Nick, frotando sus hombros tensos, el fuego crepitando frente a ellos.- Son aguas antiguas, probablemente estaban aquí antes de que llegara la civilización al Reino.- declaró removiendo las flechas en el fuego con una rama.- Se cuenta de un forastero que estaba en busca de la cura de su esposa. Estaba enferma, y ambos eran los pilares de la familia que poseían, por lo que, era necesario encontrar una solución. Emprendió un viaje desde muy lejos, preguntó a cada médico, pero parecía que cada vez las posibilidades se agotaban más y más. Cansado, angustiado y con sus ánimos más bajos que el nivel de la tierra, fue en busca de descanso, terminando por bañarse dentro de esas aguas.

-No tiene nada de raro.- farfulló Wes, observando la madera oscurecerse.- Es la típica historia triste con un final abierto.

-No cuando dejó de saberse de él.- gruñó Sebastian, la punta de sus botas calentándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- preguntó ahora alzando la cabeza.

-Se sospecha que estuvo bañándose en el lago.- declaró Jeff, alzando uno de sus hombros.- Otros dicen que probablemente bebió del agua...

-Desde aquel momento el agua es oscura.- dijo Nick, moviendo su cabello hacia un lado.- Se dice que sí sales vivo de allí, puedes verlas en su estado natural otra vez.

-¿Y dudan de un Zethout?.- preguntó hilarante.- Son impulsivos, y torpes.

-Este no.- soltó Sebastian, recordando al joven herido.- Es diferente.

Un zumbido los alertó a todos. El castaño tomó su collar, la piedra brillaba en su cuello.

-Parece que tenías razón.- declaró Wes, revisando su propio talismán.- _Este._- sentenció con seguridad. Cargaron sus armas y emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

La pequeña avanzó tan rápido como sus pequeños pies se lo permitían.

Llenó sus zapatos de barro a cada pisada, provocando que resbalara sobre una raíz particularmente gruesa, terminando en el piso.

Soltó un gruñido al ver su ropa estropeada, Quinn se enteraría de esto después, y no le agradaría para nada.

Se levantó con cuidado de no volver a cometer el mismo error, procurando tantear el camino correcto entre tanta oscuridad.

Quiso continuar dando un paso entre las ramas de un arbusto que había arrastrado con ella por accidente, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía alzar siquiera su talón del suelo.

Bajó la vista, encontrándose con una piel escamosa, verde y amarilla, además del blanco; rodeada de tierra.

El siseo de su lengua salir por entre sus colmillos le hizo ahogar un grito de pavor, tragando saliva con dificultad. Beth sólo se había enfrentado a serpientes a través de las enciclopedias de las estanterías de Blaine, pero jamás había visto o manipulado algo más grande que una culebra.

-Mamá...- susurró temblorosamente, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse al sentir el miedo comenzar a hacer su cuerpo estremecerse.

El reptil sacó su lengua un par de veces, provocando siseos a medida que avanzaba por su pierna. Beth tanteó desesperadamente a su alrededor, encontrando una piedra aparentemente pesada y húmeda, la cual tomó con la fuerza suficiente para estrellarla contra la cabeza de la serpiente, que se desenrolló, retrocediendo en un siseo exageradamente fuerte.

La pequeña comenzó a correr, tratando de no tropezar y de esquivar las ramas y raíces que se interponían en su camino. Sintió sus ojos aguados comenzando a derramar lágrimas, a medida que escuchaba el sonido del reptil arrastrándose entre la maleza a gran velocidad.

Un grito desesperado salió desde su interior, con la mayor fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones podían expulsar.

* * *

Quinn despertó en medio de la noche, sintiendo una brisa fría chocar contra su espalda.

Se talló los ojos, sentándose en su cama, y encendiendo la lámpara de noche para comprobar si de verdad la puerta estaba entreabierta, ya que entre tanta oscuridad no estaba del todo segura.

-¿Beth, fuiste al baño?.- murmuró viendo que el lado de la cama que le correspondía estaba vacío.-¿Beth?.- insistió al no recibir una respuesta.

Se calzó los zapatos y caminó en busca de su hija, sin extrañarse con respecto a la luz apagada, ya que ella no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

-¿Beth?...- susurró al ver que el baño estaba vacío.

Sintió su alma caer a los pies mientras se colocaba un abrigo de lana al revés, con una manga colgando. Sus latidos resonando contra sus cienes, y sus ojos comenzando a aguarse con nerviosismo.

Un grito emergió desde la ventana del pasillo, sintiendo su piel erizarse al reconocer la voz de su hija.

-Dios mío.- farfulló mientras tropezaba y casi caía al suelo, empujando la puerta de su casa para salir disparada en una sola dirección. Las casas pasaban a gran velocidad a su alrededor, mientras corría extendiendo las piernas a su máxima longitud.- ¡Blaine!.- chilló con la voz entrecortada, tratando de tomar todo el aire posible para poder gritar otra vez, empujando una pequeña puerta para los guardias y el personal, en una sección del gran trozo de madera que correspondía a la entrada principal.- ¡BLAINE!.- volvió a exclamar subiendo las escaleras, sin preocuparse por su voz siendo oída por los soberanos, estaba demasiado lejos de esa ala del castillo.

El Príncipe saltó en su cama al verse interrumpido su sueño. Intentó convencerse a si mismo que era una pesadilla, volviendo a recostar su cabeza contra la suave almohada, pero un nuevo grito le alertó de que la situación era cierta. Se bajó rápidamente hasta ver su puerta abrirse, dejando caer a la joven contra el suelo, su aliento entrecortado.

-¡Dios, Quinn!.- exclamó corriendo hacia ella.- ¿¡Qué pasa!?.- preguntó tomándola por los hombros, su ropa estaba desordenada sobre sus hombros, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus mejillas algo rojas. Blaine creyó que era la única vez que veía a Quinn tan desaliñada.

_-¡Es Beth!_.- soltó como única respuesta.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó viendo como empezaba a llorar, agarrándose de sus brazos.

-¡No estaba en la cama!.- exclamó en balbuceos apresurados.- ¡Oí un grito desde el bosque!.- añadió tomándose el cabello, moviendo sus manos desesperadamente por su rostro.- ¿¡Por qué diablo esta en el bosque!?.- se preguntó a sí misma, tanteando su ropa, tratando de ordenarla.

Blaine entonces se volteó a su librero.

Había un ejemplar que no había tomado para su lectura nocturna, porque creyó que estaba en su habitación, terminando por quedarse dormido antes de siquiera buscarlo.

_-_¡Quinn, hay que sacarla de allí!_.-_ exclamó obligándola a ponerse de pie, empujando la puerta con ella detrás.

* * *

Blaine corrió entre las ramas, empujándolas, resbalando, pero manteniendo sus pasos firmes. El frío calaba su piel bajo la tela de su pijama, sus manos adoloridas al empujar las plantas a su alrededor, mirando de vez en cuando a la joven detrás. Solo era una madre terriblemente preocupada.

-¡Corre!.- siseaba agitada.-Dios, mi hija.- agregó con la voz quebrada, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

Otro grito asustado y desgarrador resonó en medio del bosque, haciendo que Quinn se detuviera en seco.

-¡Apresúrate!.- gritó la rubia empujandolo, sintiendo sus piernas volverse gelatina.- ¡Por favor salva a mi hija!.- rogó quitando cualquier base de protocolo entre empleada y Príncipe, quedando sólo la amistad de años.

Blaine se quedó en silencio, y sin perder un segundo, emprendió una carrera a todo lo que sus piernas daban en dirección al grito de la pequeña que consideraba como parte de su familia.

* * *

-¡Sueltame!.- exclamó entre lágrimas, sintiendo como su cuerpo escamoso comenzaba a rodear ambas piernas, subiendo y comenzando a hacer presión.-¡Por favor!.- agregó tratando de empujarla con sus manos, pero fallando en el proceso.

* * *

Sebastian comenzó a correr, nuevamente todos en grupos separados.

-¡Interesante!.- se rió Jeff observando la piedra, percatándose que tomaba un color azul oscuro.- ¡Son más de uno!.- agregó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cambiando su rumbo a la derecha.

* * *

Blaine siguió corriendo, dejando a Quinn detrás, sintiendo sus botas resbalar contra el barro, empujando con sus brazos más ramas a la altura de su cabeza para así avanzar.

De pronto, escuchó el susurro del roce de las malezas contra algo externo.

No era él.

Miró hacia un lado, logrando visualizar un animal con pelaje castaño, demasiado grande para ser un simple zorro, y demasiado veloz como para ser una persona corriendo en una posición poco común.

El animal fijó los ojos en él. Blaine frunció el ceño. Era el lobo de hace unos días.

No se percató que llegó a un terreno vacío, hasta que tropezó, cayendo contra la tierra, fijándose que su obstáculo era un gran animal... Que tenía a la niña envuelta con su cuerpo.

-¡Beth!.- exclamó poniéndose de pie, tratando de acercarse, pero deteniéndose cuando vio al mismo lobo frente a él, interponiéndose en su camino sin dejarlo avanzar.

* * *

Los cazadores siguieron su camino, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas y sabiendo que podrían tener éxito. Hasta que escucharon aquel ruido.

* * *

-¡Sal!.- exclamó tratando de empujarlo, arriesgando una herida contundente por parte de un ataque, pero sólo recibió un gruñido bajo y una mirada de advertencia por parte del animal. ¿Qué se supone que debe pensar de eso?

¿Estaba tratando de advertirle?

-¡Blaine!.- exclamó la pequeña tratando de zafarse, pero eran como las arenas movedizas, mientras más movimiento y lucha hacia, era perjudicial.-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería...!.- farfulló mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo frustración, y sólo queriendo llegar a sus brazos.

* * *

-El Príncipe.- susurró Nick, su ceño fruncido al ver a una niña envuelta en el cuerpo de la boa.- ¿Qué hacemos?.- farfulló, todos ocultos entre los árboles y los arbustos, observando la escena lo más sigilosos posible. No podían llegar y salvar el día, si herían a un _Zethout_ y veían su metamorfosis le traería problemas a ellos frente las autoridades.

-Esperar.- susurró Sebastian, manteniendo su ballesta cargada de todas formas, apuntando a la dirección correcta.

* * *

-Beth, tranquila.- le dijo lo más calmado que podía dentro de su desesperación.- Saldremos de aquí.

-Quiero a mamá.- agregó con un hilo de voz, al sentir que la serpiente comenzaba a hacer presión contra su caja torácica.

Blaine miró a todos lados, encontrando una gran roca y haciendo esfuerzo suficiente para poder alzarla con la fuerza de sus brazos.

El lobo gruñó, lanzando un sonido ronco, colocándose frente a Blaine. Ahora el Príncipe dudaba con respecto al lobo, entre si lo ayudaba a él, o al reptil que buscaba devorar a la pequeña.

-Me la quitará.- dijo como si buscase que el animal le entendiera.- Si le hace un daño, yo también saldré herido.- agregó sabiendo que lo físico era lo de menos.

El lobo ladeó la cabeza unos centímetros, quizás milímetros casi imperceptibles. Kurt recordó la imagen de aquella mañana. Un Príncipe ignorando si título para abrazar a una niña pequeña.

_Amor. _Es un sentimiento bastante peculiar.

Se volteó lentamente a la escena, sabiendo que la paliza o el castigo que llegaría después sería más atemorizante que los otros, porque ya sonaba así en su mente. Actuó justo antes de que Beth soltara un alarido al ver que la serpiente mostraba su colmillos, venenos goteando de estos; saltó sobre sus escamas, apresándolo, provocando que se retorciera y Beth se liberara, arrastrándose hasta poder ponerse de pie y caer en los brazos de Blaine, que corrió hasta ella.

El Príncipe observó la lucha entre dos fuertes animales, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la serpiente mordió a Kurt, provocando que soltara un gemido alto y fuerte.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con la adolorida mirada del lobo, sintiendo culpabilidad, pero finalmente huyendo con Beth en brazos. No dejaría que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

* * *

-Este es el momento.- siseó Jeff sonriéndole al resto, sabiendo que mientras más heridos estuvieran, tendrían más posibilidades de encontrarlo volando bajo.

-No.- susurró Sebastian, luciendo serio, contrario a la ansiedad del resto.- Observen un poco más.- agregó entrecerrando sus ojos, de pronto abriendo de golpe.- ¿Dónde esta la herida?...- murmuró para sus adentros, todos percatándose del hecho a la vez.

-¿Tendrá que ver con…- Wes farfulló, destensando la cuerda de su arco.

* * *

Apenas desaparecieron de la vista de ambos, Kurt volvió a su aspecto humano, jadeando y soltando gruñidos al observar su brazo herido, con los agujeros de sus colmillos, el veneno comenzando a circular por su sangre.

-Felicitaciones.- ironizó Karofsky, poniéndose de pie, sus brazos cruzados, y la mirada llena de odio.- ¿Qué crees que hacías?.- agregó agachándose de golpe, tomando el cabello de Kurt, provocando que alzara la cabeza, las lágrimas cayendo nuevamente, parecía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo frente al monstruo que lo trataba con crueldad, que lo usaba, y que lo veía como un objeto cuando le pateó las costillas y se marchó dejándolo sólo.

¿Así de fácil se deshizo de él?

Kurt se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo la fiebre comenzar a hacerse notoria, su visión comenzando a hacerse borrosa, y una marca oscura y morada alrededor de la mordida que le causaría la muerte en no más allá de un día si no intentaba detener el flujo del veneno.

* * *

-Es el momento.- siseó Nick totalmente seguro, haciendo un gesto con su mentón para comenzar a seguir al joven que se tambaleaba y temblaba, moviéndose con dificultad.- No llegará muy lejos.

* * *

El castaño siguió la pisadas del Príncipe, percatándose que sólo había avanzado hasta lo más cercano de la periferia del bosque, casi al inicio de la ciudad.

Sus pasos eran lentos, su mano haciendo presión en la herida, pequeños jadeos siendo exhalados de entre sus labios.

No sabía porqué lo había hecho, no entendía como es que había actuado así de apresurado, sin pensar, sabiendo que la mordida era castigo suficiente y que la patada era un regalo.

* * *

-Preparen…- murmuró Sebastian, aprovechando su estado mareado y desorientado.- Apunten…- agregó alzando a la vez su ballesta, fijando el tiro directamente a sus tobillos para bajarlo al suelo…-

-¡Mamá!.- chilló la voz de Beth, escuchando también los cientos de besos que Quinn le proporcionaba en su cabeza. Se detuvieron, mirándose los unos a los otros. Este no era el momento.

-Se nos escapará.- gruñó Jeff, estirando nuevamente el arco. Sebastian detuvo la flecha con su puño antes de que la disparara.

-Morirá de todas formas.- agregó señalando con su cabeza el brazo amoratado del joven, el veneno extendiéndose por su cuerpo.- Ni siquiera podríamos capturarlo para matarlo nosotros. Alguien ya hizo el trabajo sucio.- dio como excusa, mirando a la criatura seguir andando, el sudor bordeando la raíz de su cabello.- Vámonos, no hay caso.- sentenció un tanto desilusionado. Era un _Zethout_ excesivamente interesante. Miró su collar, la piedra vibrando cada vez más tenue, volviendo al color celeste.

Karofsky no estaba en su rango de alcance.

* * *

Kurt observó entre los árboles la escena, no entendía qué era todo eso del amor, porque nunca lo había sentido; pero cuando se dio cuenta que una madre podría llorar por una hija, y que otra persona arriesgaba su vida por otra que no tenía lazo sanguíneo... Se comenzó a cuestionar si alguien alguna vez podría preocuparse a ese nivel por él.

Blaine se volteó cuando escuchó un ruido entre las ramas. Se obligó a pestañear un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño cuando reconoció esa mirada del joven de aquella tarde, pero esta vez lucían extremadamente tristes. De pronto los ojos de Kurt se volvieron blancos, sus extremidades flácidas y sus piernas demasiado débiles para siquiera poder mantenerlo en pie, provocando que cayera inconsciente sobre la hierba.

* * *

_Creo que me demoré demasiado en actualizar esta vez... pero el capítulo es largo en recompensa._

_¿Cómo han estado?, yo he estado muriendo de frío y por fin disfrutando de una semana de vacaciones, totalmente libre. _

_Publiqué el primer one-shot de YTOFM, y ya comenzaré (esta semana) a publicar Roses In The December, así que... preparen los pañuelos. (Por cierto, vieron a los cosplayers de Klaine del evento G4?. Son mi nueva obsesión :( )_

_Sé que por ahora se ha visto que Kurt es todo sufrimiento, huida y lágrimas... pero viene un poco de calma, y sobretodo... KLAINE. Tranquilos._

_Los quiere, ama y adora..._

_~Carolice_


	5. El huésped del Príncipe

Capítulo 5: El huésped del Príncipe.

* * *

_No se han encontrado archivos que demuestren cualquier clase de relación entre estas criaturas y humanos._

_Los Zethouts, no hacen amistades. Tampoco sienten amor por alguien._

* * *

_El sol era cálido. Tenía esa clase de rayos que no hacía arder la piel, ni molestaban al estar demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio iluminado. Habían un aroma agradable a su alrededor, podía sentirlo en sus propias manos, su ropa, el cabello largo y castaño que caía frente a sus ojos. _

_No era exactamente de él._

_Todo a su alrededor era de colores suaves, algo transparentes, parecía que brillaran demasiado… _

_Era un recuerdo._

_-¿Mamá, por qué son tan altos los árboles?.- preguntó la voz de un niño pequeño. Sintió otras manos sobre las suyas, estaban algo frías, pero no dejaban de causarle bienestar._

_-Es porque ellos miran por sobre nosotros.- contestó la voz aterciopelada. De pronto, todo parecía ser más templado y agradable que antes.- Están ahí para obligarnos a buscar con nuestra mirada, que tan alto llegan, y así también logramos distinguir el amplio cielo._

_-¡El cielo!.- exclamó el pequeño nuevamente, de pronto todo volviéndose de un color pastel suave, pequeños vestigios de luz a su alrededor.- ¡Es del color de tus ojos!_

_-Al igual que los tuyos, amor.- susurró nuevamente esa voz, ahora más cerca, como si fuera en su oído…_

* * *

Kurt entreabrió sus ojos luego de que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo, soltando su aliento entrecortado. Todo a su alrededor era luz tenue, podía sentirse a sí mismo en algo acolchado, suave, cubierto con mantas que intentaban mantener su cuerpo cálido.

Sentía las gotas de sudor descender de su frente a sus mejillas, pero eran limpiadas por un paño húmedo, escuchando luego como el agua caía al ser éste estrujado.

Pudo distinguir sombras, gente a su alrededor, alguien tocando su brazo, seguido por unas voces masculinas.

Una persona de negro mirándolo directamente, para luego volver a sentir como todo se volvía aterradoramente oscuro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado.

* * *

_-¿Cómo?...- soltó en una voz suave y temblorosa. Sonaba como si estuviera notoriamente nervioso.- ¿A qué se refieren con eso?_

_El clima era notoriamente húmedo. El cielo ya no lucía como siempre, al contrario, parecía una extraña mezcla de grises y morados. Sintió su pecho oprimirse y su garganta estrecharse._

_-¡Lo que oyes!.- soltó un chico, no estando seguro de dónde provenía dentro de la visión.- ¡Sabemos que es mentira! ¡Lo usaste! ¡Lo ocupaste para ocultarte detrás de su faceta! ¡Es vergonzoso!_

_Sintió sus manos temblar, pasándolas por su rostro con algo de dificultad como si pudiera quitar aquellas palabras que le golpearon directo en la cara. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué la vida parecía querer arrebatarle todo? ¿Es que acaso jamás sería feliz?_

_-¡Es mejor que huyas!.- soltó otro de la nada, mientras veían al joven marcharse. _

_Kurt corrió lo más rápido que sus delgadas y largas piernas pudieron. Extendiéndolas al máximo, chocando con ramas, empujándolas hacia cualquier lado para que no le siguieran dando de lleno contra sus mejillas. _

_Sentía sus sollozos resonar contra sus oídos, las lágrimas marcando surcos mientras tantos pensamientos se acumulaban en su mente. Lo atormentaban y lo perseguían hasta los más remotos sectores. Las voces en su cabeza cada vez eran más grandes que él, haciéndolo sentir más y más pequeño, tanto que terminarían por aplastarlo si no las esquivaba._

_Siguió jadeando y huyendo de sus pensamientos, como si correr físicamente pudiera alejarlo._

_Jamás volvería._

_No quería seguir relacionándose con gente. Todos herían. Todos mentían y parecían dañarlo hasta más no poder._

_No quería seguir con vida si tenía que pasar así el resto de sus días._

* * *

Kurt jadeó, despertándose de pronto en medio de la habitación.

Miró hacia todos lados, frenéticamente, palpando su frente al sentir algo húmedo, terminando por tomar aquel paño y lanzarlo hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

Se percató que estaba rodeado de paredes de un color rojo oscuro, con pequeños bordes amarillos y estampados de flores blancas diminutas.

La cama en la que estaba, además de ser mucho más grande que él, era extremadamente suave y acolchada, las sábanas eran de un color verde suave; las terminaciones del mueble eran de madera barnizada y brillante. Todo el lugar era exageradamente grande. Las ventanas, las cortinas cerradas, que le dieron a entender que era de noche… No había duda de dónde se encontraba.

Tomó el extremo de la tela, alzándola para así destapar su cuerpo, pero se detuvo, obligándose a soltar un gruñido, sosteniéndose en la mesa de noche al sentir una punzada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Estaba vendado, y tan solo un poco hinchado.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_ _¿Qué ocurriría si Karofsky lo encontraba?_

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, terminando por ignorar el dolor y deslizándose, dejando caer sus piernas, las cuales no tocaron el suelo. Fue antes de que intentara impulsarse hacia abajo que miró su atuendo.

La ropa era de seda, siendo sólo un pantalón y una camisa de color azul oscuro. Soltó el aliento con indignación.

_¿Dónde estaba su ropa? ¿Habían visto las marcas que esa bestia le había dejado después de su castigo?_

_¿Qué haría si habían tirado a la basura sus pertenencias?_

-Oh.- soltó una voz femenina frente a él, provocando que se volteara de inmediato. Era la criada del Príncipe.- Ha despertado.- declaró acercándose a pasos lentos con un gran pocillo de metal lleno de agua, el cual lo mantuvo quieto apegándolo a su cintura para así extender su mano hacia la criatura.- ¿No tiene fiebre…-

Kurt empujó su brazo de un manotazo, provocando que soltara una exclamación al caérsele el cuenco de las manos, haciendo un estruendo contra las baldosas, y así derramando el agua por todos lados. El _Zethout_ se subió nuevamente a la cama, enterrando sus garras contra el colchón y mostrando sus colmillos.

Quinn se agachó a recogerlo, mientras se desanudaba el delantal para comenzar a secar el desastre.

El castaño temblaba. No estaba seguro si era por el sentimiento de amenaza, o todo el odio acumulado que podía sentir hacia la realeza y lo relacionado a ellos.

No le agradaba estar en ese lugar, no recordaba haber estado por largo tiempo alguna vez bajo techo, y menos estando en el mismo sitio que el Rey.

-Lamento haber sido tan imprudente.- dijo Quinn con suavidad, comenzando a estrujar el agua dentro del pocillo, para volver a trapear con sus manos.- Debió ser muy duro para usted.

Kurt escuchó nuevamente el agua salpicar dentro del cuenco, cuando se miró las manos; sus dorsos comenzando a tener rastros del pelaje castaño y sus uñas café oscuro. Cerró sus ojos con suavidad, logrando volver a su estado humano, haciendo que desaparecieran, al igual que sus colmillos.

-¡Ya esta!.- exclamó la joven poniéndose de pie, esta vez el cuenco teniendo su delantal blanco dentro. Le sonreía con amabilidad, provocando unas pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Kurt no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo mirara como si… le tuvieran afecto.- Venía a cambiarle el paño que le dejé en la frente.- explicó dejando el pocillo contra la mesa de noche.- Pero…- farfulló al ver que no estaba. Kurt se encogió entre sus hombros, recogiendo las piernas y rodeando sus tobillos con sus manos, para luego dar una leve mirada a su izquierda.

La joven mantuvo su postura amable y relajada, extrañamente Kurt comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por ello, aún manteniéndose pequeño envuelto en sí mismo.

-Debería descansar un poco más.- le recomendó Quinn rodeando la cama, dejando ahora otro paño dentro del pocillo con agua.- Han pasado tres noches junto con esta.- le informó, provocando que Kurt abriera sus ojos en grande. Bajó la vista para no hacer tan obvio su pánico.- Si bien, pudo dormir. Su cuerpo no dejó de temblar, y de variar su temperatura.- le explicó instándole a que se recostara. El joven alzó la vista hasta ella por unos segundos, terminando por soltar levemente el aire contenido, extendiendo sus piernas bajo las mantas, pero quitándoselas para cubrirse él, hasta la mitad del pecho.

No es que quisiera quedarse, pero por lo menos podría alejarla de esa forma.

-Dejaré la luz encendida.- declaró volviendo a tomar el pocillo, afirmándolo nuevamente con su cadera.- En aquella mesa.-agregó apuntando con su mentón hacia el extremo de la habitación.- Hay un poco de agua caliente con algunas hierbas, y azúcar.- le explicó. Kurt frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de qué era el azúcar.- Descanse.- agregó suavemente, otra vez haciendo esa clase de _sonrisa_, para luego dejar la habitación.

El castaño murmuró, soltando un suspiro silencioso. Estaba cruzado de brazos como un niño molesto.

Ladeó la cabeza para volver a ver su brazo vendado; soltó el agarre del exterior, comenzando a desenvolverlo con rapidez.

Su piel lucía igual de pálida que siempre, solo que todo el sector estaba hinchado, quedando solo dos pequeños grandes poros alzados, en señal de los colmillos.

La mordida de una serpiente letal, podría causar que extirparan el trozo de piel, debido al tejido muerto. Pero Karofsky no era una serpiente real, y su veneno actuaba tan rápido como él quería.

Por ello en él fue tan lento su desplazamiento. Quería torturarlo hasta las últimas 24 horas que le quedaran.

_Desgraciado._

Kurt negó con la cabeza, alzando la vista hacia la mesa. Volvió a destaparse, dejando que sus piernas se deslizaran nuevamente, y siseando cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el frío suelo. Se percató de un par de pantuflas a un lado, para él, solo eran un par de zapatos que no servirían para caminar por el bosque. Sin embargo, dejó que sus pies se arrastraran dentro.

Estaba seguro de que ni las sábanas podían ser tan suaves.

Alzó las cejas en sorpresa, moviendo sus dedos por unos instantes, acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación, hasta que logró ponerse en pie.

Se sostuvo de la cama, apretando su espalda baja con la mano contraria. Los golpes, más todo ese tiempo sin levantarse, le habían hecho perder la practica de caminar.

Fue con lentitud, fijándose en los cuadros en la pared contraria a las ventanas, solo eran retratos familiares, o viejos paisajes.

El que captó su atención, fue el que estaba al centro –además, era el más grande-. En él, estaba presente la Reina; Kurt no lo dudó, era una mujer hermosa. Sus risos estaban alzados en un alto peinado, destacando sus joyas y su vestido rojo. Su rostro se veía serio, y a la vez, provocaba una sensación de seguridad.

Le recordó a la actitud del Príncipe en el incidente en la plaza central.

_¿Qué pasaría?_, se preguntó Kurt abriendo un cofre, sacando un par de hojas de hierba secas al azar para acercarla a su nariz, respirando profundo. _¿Qué haría mañana si el Príncipe se presentara a ver a su huésped?_

_¿Alcanzaría a huir si se lanzaba por alguna de las ventanas?_, se cuestionó, mirando por sobre su hombro hasta ellas. Pero habían cientos de preguntas que volvían a cruzarle la mente.

¿Qué clase de destino le depararía al volver?

Esa era la que más resonaba contra las paredes de su conciencia, hasta que algo provocó que sintiera su pecho vacío.

* * *

Karofsky estaba en silencio.

Esa clase de silencio en donde era peligroso estar a su alrededor.

La oscuridad en aquel lugar era impenetrable. Solamente había un pequeño rastro de luz en la esfera, unas pequeñas y delicadas motas de color celeste haciendo formas hasta chocar con el borde superior del vidrio.

Era demasiado tenue y frágil, sin embargo, por aquellas razones se sentía obligado a concentrarse en totalidad.

Sabía que había sido consecuencia de sus actos, y que se había esforzado en dejar que el veneno fluyera con la mayor lentitud posible por su sangre... Tan sólo quería asegurarse.

Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, provocando que surgiera la figura de un lobo en el interior, parecía un perro en estado de inanición. Se tambaleaba, y sus patas le temblaban, mientras caminaba en todas y ninguna dirección a la vez.

El _Zethout_ frunció el ceño. Alzó las manos hasta colocarlas encima, comenzando a hacer presión, sólo un poco al comienzo, sin recibir la respuesta que buscaba, el lobo no parecía reaccionar al dolor.

Entonces las dudas le atacaron.

_¿Y si había muerto? ¿Si no había controlado adecuadamente el recorrido de su tónico fatal, y simplemente lo había destrozado en un par de horas?_

-Mph.- murmuró alejando las manos, comenzando a rodear a la pequeña figura, observándola con seriedad.

Caminó lentamente, maquinando mentalmente cientos de ideas en relación al trato que habían hecho hace años, y la posible y riesgosa consecuencia si...-

Su aliento trastabilló y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente. Alzó sus manos, comenzando a hacer fuerza con impotencia, volviendo las paredes de un color rojo, hasta ver que el animal se encogió sobre sí mismo, su cabeza agachándose.

* * *

Un dolor agudo, punzante, fuerte y doloroso contra su pecho. Las hojas cayeron de sus manos, deshaciéndose en el piso, y su calmada respiración fue reemplazada por una exclamación ahogada.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo todos sus huesos contraerse. Entonces, entrecerró sus ojos, se ordenó a sí mismo a respirar, contenerse, calmarse e intentar con todas sus fuerzas ignorar ese dolor, porque eso es lo que él quería.

* * *

La transformación del _Zethout _se mantuvo en pie, sus patas temblando y su mirada fija en él, como si realmente le enfrentara allí mismo.

_Si demostraba su dolor, sabría dónde encontrarlo._

Karofsky soltó un alarido, haciendo un movimiento violento con su brazo, provocando que el pedestal desapareciera, y las antorchas se encendieran de un rojo fuego a su alrededor.

Kurt estaba_ con vida._

No sabía en donde, porque se estaba resistiendo al estúpido dolor que intentaba hacerle.

Solo bastaba un pequeño acto humano para disipar sus dudas, y la figura humeante del lobo, se había lamido la pata en donde tenía la mordedura.

* * *

Los cantos de los pájaros se escuchaban fuera. Un tenue rayo de sol se colaba por entre las cortinas, iluminando las sábanas de su cama.

Kurt soltó un murmullo, quejándose cuando la luz llegó hasta sus ojos, provocando que los entreabriera. Miró a su alrededor.

Al parecer, estar en el castillo de la Realeza no era un simple sueño o una ocurrencia extraña. Soltó un suspiro, volviendo a descansar su cabeza en la almohada.

Luego de lo ocurrido en la noche, se las arregló para volver a recostarse, intentando olvidar y ocultar de sí mismo el temor de ser hallado, ya que, por mucho que odiara la idea, prefería estar en este lugar incómodo que bajo la aterradora mirada de ese hombre.

-Como lo supuse.- declaró una voz infantil, provocando que Kurt saltara, obligándose a abrir los ojos e incorporarse, jalando las sábanas con sus manos.- No eres tan pálido como creía.

El castaño respiraba un tanto agitado por la sorpresa, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos fijos en la niña en frente de su cama; tan solo el borde de sus dedos, sus ojos curiosos y su flequillo asomándose.

-Me llamo Beth.- dijo sonriendo, bordeando la cama, logrando que Kurt tuviera una visión de cuerpo entero. Llevaba su usual vestido café oscuro, un delantal bordeando su cintura y un paño sosteniendo su cabello. Las manos en sus caderas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por un momento, Kurt se sintió amenazado por una niña de ocho años.

La pequeña soltó un murmullo, ladeando la cabeza un par de centímetros.

-¿Y tú?.- susurró algo extrañada, aún no entendía porqué no le había contestado. Es decir, cuando una persona dice su nombre, la otra responde con el suyo. Era lo común, pero en cambio, Kurt se encogió entre sus hombros, sus manos temblorosas apretando la tela de las mantas. Parecía _realmente_ asustado.- ¿Eres mudo?.- volvió a cuestionar, recordando ese término de uno de los tantos libros que Blaine le había leído. Kurt tomó un largo respiro, mirando sus manos, y parte de su regazo.

Beth no estaba segura de lo qué decir o hacer. Nunca había estado con una persona que no contestara sus preguntas, o más bien, que no hablara en absoluto.

El _Zethout_ siseó cuando las mantas pasaron por sobre la mordida, no había vuelto a colocarse las vendas desde que revisó las marcas.

-Puedo arreglar eso.- dijo la niña, feliz de poder encontrar algún tema de conversación. El castaño se hubiera vuelto a negar al contacto, de no ser porque Beth parecía mucho más decidida y sin esas miradas y sonrisas amables, que hacia su madre. Además, transmitía una sensación de confianza, que poco a poco lograba disminuir su miedo.

La joven tomó la venda de entre las mantas, la estiró y revisó, para finalmente comenzar a envolver su herida.

-Reconocí que había sido una serpiente.- dijo la niña mientras trabajaba bajo la mirada de Kurt.- Era obvio por la forma y la distancia de los colmillos.- agregó haciendo la separación aproximada con sus dedos.- Además…- susurró, comenzando a ralentizar.- Tuve un incidente con una.- farfulló entrecerrando los ojos, un mal recuerdo cruzando su mente, y el nerviosismo esparciéndose en Kurt.- Pero era imposible que fuera la misma.- aclaró volviendo a su ritmo.- Hirió a un lobo, y asumo que pudo saciarse con él.

El castaño tragó saliva, sintiendo poco a poco como su cuerpo se relajaba, sintiendo el contacto de los pequeños dedos de Beth sobre su brazo. ¿Desde hace cuanto había tenido esta clase de contacto con un humano?

-Leí hace tiempo.- continuó, terminando por guardar el extremo de la venda entre los mismos dobleces.- Que el veneno podía ser extraído con la boca, y luego de escupirlo, se debía enjuagar con té. No es lo más recomendado, pero era un caso extremo.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros, dejando el brazo de Kurt descansar, depositándolo en la cama devuelta, con cuidado.- Blaine lo hizo. Mamá estaba demasiado nerviosa y yo soy muy _pequeña_.- soltó como si fuera algo que le molestara. El joven frunció el ceño de inmediato.

_¿El Príncipe lo había ayudado? ¿Incluso después de la discusión?_

Se escucharon ruidos, pasos apresurados y torpes, seguidos de una voz que hablaba desde fuera, haciéndose entendible cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Beth!.- siseó el joven heredero al trono, su traje pulcro e impecable, esta vez solo consistía en una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones negros de tela, su chaqueta café oscuro de cuello en V, abierta, exceptuando los últimos dos botones al borde de su cintura. Kurt volvió a sobresaltarse, encogiendo sus piernas, provocando que la niña diera un paso atrás.- ¡Te dije que no podías venir aquí, lo asustarás!

-El que lo asusta es otro.- declaró la niña, volviendo a colocar las manos en sus caderas, alzando una de sus cejas. Blaine se fijó en él al instante.

Kurt miró a ambos intrusos en la habitación, probablemente estaba siendo demasiado obvio, o extraño a los ojos de ambos. Pero la única forma en que se comunicaba con humanos era con sorna, en tono grosero, seguido de ironía hasta que provocaba que se mataran entre ellos sin utilizar su espada.

Esta vez, estos _humanos_, le habían salvado la vida; por ahora no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero le ayudaron.

Así que, no sabía como reaccionar ante la gente amable.

-Lamento importunarle.- dijo Blaine luciendo nervioso y un tanto incómodo. Kurt no sabía que eso podía pasar cuando alguien se encontraba en su propio hogar.- Espero que haya podido descansar. Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo necesario hasta su recuperación.- aclaró terminando por sonreír con gentileza. El castaño simplemente asintió con torpeza, bajando la vista a su regazo nuevamente.

Beth estiró sus labios hacia delante, no sabía como poder ganarse la confianza del joven desconocido que había captado su curiosidad.

Quería idear un plan, pero no sabía exactamente sobre qué o cómo.

_-¡Les dije a ambos que no podían entrar!._- exclamó Quinn desde el otro lado de la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, pareciendo una leona enfadada. Kurt simplemente apretó con fuerza sus ojos, no podía permitirse seguir asustándose de todo, debía controlarse.- ¡Si quieren que alguien se recupere, déjenlo descansar!.- agregó haciendo un gesto con sus manos, acercándose con una bandeja que contenía una taza de agua caliente, encaminándose hasta la mesa de en centro, escogiendo una hierba que le pareciera adecuada para alguien con el estómago delicado.- ¿No me oyeron?.- agregó, sintiendo ambas miradas en ella.

Blaine soltó un suspiro cansado, mirando a Beth, quien aún tenía sus labios fruncidos.

-Vamos.- le instó a la pequeña, tomándola por los hombros.- ¿Leamos una nueva historia, sí?

_Historia._

Kurt alzó la vista hasta el rostro del Príncipe de inmediato, llamando la atención de la niña.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Santana estaba recostada, su espalda apoyada en una roca mientras sus piernas estaban estiradas sobre una de las mantas que se había robado hace meses. Estaba revisando las puntas de su cabello, no estando segura de lo que hacía realmente, simplemente quería ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

En algo que no fuera el espacio vacío a su lado.

Gruñó cuando su cabeza se desvió por sexta vez en el día hasta su derecha.

Las mantas estaban en desorden, una bolsa desocupada estaba entre una que otra prenda, todo iluminado tenuemente de una de las antorchas sobre el sitio.

Jamás diría en voz alta que estaba preocupada. Que el dolor incesante y constante en su pecho era por esa razón, o que la culpabilidad que le llenaba el estómago era por no haber podido decir algo más amable desde su última conversación. ¿Y qué si estaba muerto? ¿Alguna vez fueron de ayuda el uno al otro?

Después de todo… Ella lo había _encontrado aquel día._

Un grito gutural, seguido por alguna clase de rugido que jamás había oído se escuchó desde el fondo del refugio, provocando que le recorriera un escalofrío.

"_¡Atrás!"_ exclamó la voz femenina de un lince, empujando a Santana hacia un lado cuando Karofsky parecía estar corriendo como si se tratara de tres caballos a la vez, levantando tierra y piedras a su paso.

Santana descubrió lentamente su rostro, alejando sus brazos para ver al animal sobre ella, sus ojos mirándola con detenimiento. _"¿Estas bien?"_ susurró entrecerrando sus ojos, la joven asintió rápidamente, alejándose para ver a Brittany volver a su estado humano, agachada a su lado.

-Esto no es bueno.- farfulló la rubia, viendo al hombre deambular de un lado a otro.

-¡Sabía que simplemente debía atacar a personas débiles, a hombres que no tuvieran a otros para defenderlos!.- farfullaba sin parar, moviéndose de un lado a otro, desordenando su cabello y negando para sí mismo. El corazón de Santana dio un vuelco. ¿Kurt estaba herido?.- ¡Pero ahora se escapó y yo ni siquiera…- murmuraba ahora en voz más baja. Santana sintió el peso de sus hombros desaparecer de pronto, pero no fue por suficiente tiempo, ya que Karofsky se detuvo.

Todas las personas en el refugio se quedaron en silencio mientras veían el rostro del hombro voltearse amenazadoramente hacia ella.

_-Tú._

La morena tragó saliva, poniéndose torpemente de pie, sus manos temblando, apretándolas en puños para que no fuera demasiado notorio.

-Lo buscarás.- declaró con seriedad, sus labios en una mueca de desprecio. Brittany alzó sus cejas, mirando a la joven a su lado.- Y debes traerlo hasta aquí.

-¿Desde cuando debo hacer favores?.- declaró con falsa valentía, colocando sus manos en su cintura, sobre su corsé. Su actitud altanera provocó que Karofsky cambiara a una mirada totalmente asesina.

-Desde que te romperé el cuello si no lo haces en dos semanas.- finalizó haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Todos contuvieron la respiración ante el crepitante sonido.- ¿Y bien?

Santana se cruzó de brazos, su cabello cayendo sobre su pecho mientras parecía meditar su idea.

-Lo hará.- dijo Brittany, colocándose frente a ella.

-¡Hey!.- exclamó la joven, dedicándole una mirada ofendida.- Creo que tengo mi propia boca para…-

-Si ambas no lo logran.- declaró el hombre, acercándose a pasos agigantados, colocando un dedo sobre el mentón de la rubia.- Ya están enteradas de su suerte.

Brittany asintió nerviosamente, mientras Karofsky volvía a su sitio, pareciendo como si echara humo por sus poros, murmurando aún un montón de cosas inentendibles. Las luces de las antorchas titilando mientras se marchaba.

-Gracias por meternos en esto.- gruñó Santana, agarrando una de sus mejores navajas, y otros zapatos.- Despídete de tus cosas, no lo encontraremos.

-Si lo haremos.- dijo con total seguridad, desanudando su corsé para ordenar sus armas, luego volviendo a colocarselo con fuerza.

-¿Y por qué tanta seguridad?.- declaró moviendo su cabeza con enfado, su cabello cayendo hacia delante. Todos en el refugio las miraban y murmuraban entre ellos, probablemente la próxima vez que las vieran sería siendo cenizas.

-Porque quieres encontrarlo.- declaró la rubia, anudando al cuello su capa, dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose al portal a pasos lentos, esperándola. Santana abrió sus labios atónita. ¿Cómo?...

"_Los cazadores no están cerca_", declaró ladeando un poco la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a la joven que tenía una de sus armas y la capa en ambas manos. _"¿Quieres un cuello roto o…?"_

-Ruidosa.- declaró Santana, abrochando su capa, mientras caminaba hacia el portal, provocando que ondeara por la velocidad.

Brittany solo se encogió de hombros. Esto sería complicado.

_Bastante_ complicado.

* * *

Kurt soltó una maldición en voz baja, dejando rápidamente la taza de té sobre la bandeja de la merienda en su regazo, en el momento en que se quemó con el agua caliente.

Éste no era su estilo de vida.

Estar en un palacio, entre paredes, con lujos como galletas y pan dulce no era algo a lo que se podría acostumbrar tampoco.

Su herida estaba aún delicada, pero su cuerpo estaba recibiendo bien su recuperación, y consideraba que era el momento para planear una huída con seriedad. Es cierto, había dudado todo el día sobre su estadía, pero no sabía cual de las dos opciones podría ser más peligrosa. Y fue en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el frío suelo, y se colocó las pantuflas, que se percató de un pequeño margen de error.

¿Dónde estaba su ropa?

¿O sus armas?

Soltó un bufido, mirándose a sí mismo, aún llevaba esa fina tela de seda, y no podía volver en esas condiciones al bosque, sería una presa fácil ante los cazadores.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, apretando fuertemente los párpados sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

Debía revisar el lugar.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, revisando el pasillo despejado, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Jamás había visto nada parecido, las paredes seguían siendo del mismo color que la habitación, al igual que el diseño; bajo sus pies había una larga alfombra roja que comunicaba al salón principal. No habían guardias, para su suerte, y todo estaba bastante iluminado, aunque no era un problema del todo, ya que tener la visión de un lobo, a veces era bastante beneficioso.

Falló algunas puertas dentro del primer sector a su izquierda, encontrándose con nada más que habitaciones con llave, otras pequeñas en donde guardaban artículos de aseo, y donde evidentemente, no guardarían las pertenencias del huésped del Príncipe.

Kurt caminó hasta el otro extremo del lugar, esquivando la amplia escalera de peldaños de mármol y pulcro diseño, encontrándose con una puerta casi del triple de alto que él. No estaba seguro de qué habría del otro lado, pero por lo menos podría llevarlo a otras puertas.

Ocupó casi todo su cuerpo para abrirla solo unos pocos centímetros… Su mandíbula se cayó en aquel instante.

Era una habitación enorme, estaba seguro que podrían caer alrededor de 200 personas sin tocarse los hombros. Las paredes eran de un color distinto al resto, de damasco pálido y suave, excepto por los bordes de los ventanales que eran dorados. En realidad, toda la habitación era dorada gracias al sol del atardecer.

El techo tenía un enorme mural, interrumpido en ciertos sectores por lámparas de cristal, con cientos de gotas de vidrio que hacían figuras luminosas en el suelo. Cercanas a la pared, habían algunas esculturas de viejos antepasados, de los familiares del rey, también una que otra silla, bastante elegante como para ser solo un mueble en el que la gente descansa su cuerpo.

Kurt se preguntó cuantas clases de bailes se habían realizado en ese salón, o qué clase de gente había asistido. Había escuchado una vez, dentro de las cientos de historias narradas por el Príncipe, que las personas iban a beber, comer, bailar y socializar. Más que nada querían encontrar pretendientes para sus hijas, hacer tratos económicos para equilibrar los reinos…

De cierta forma, no se le hacía un lugar demasiado ajeno, o desconocido, es más… sentía que era algo familiar y agradable.

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, soltando la puerta para que se cerrara por sí sola. Quizás el veneno y los días en cama le habían afectado demasiado.

De pronto, un risa infantil llegó a sus oídos desde el segundo piso. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la primera puerta en el extremo, entreabierta.

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, tampoco estaba aún convencido cuando llevaba a lo menos la mitad de los peldaños escalados, ni mucho menos estaba cerciorado cuando tocó el piso firme de arriba.

Caminó cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, experto en ello, tan solo asomándose centímetros dentro.

Lo escuchó.

-_Pero, abuelita. ¡Qué ojos tan grandes tienes!.-_ exclamó Blaine sentando con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón, el libro entre ellas, pareciendo un niño más al lado de Beth, que estaba recostada sobre su estómago, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.- _¡Son para verte mejor!_.- repitió en el mismo tono, cambiando su voz a una más grave, haciendo reír nuevamente a la pequeña.

Kurt se aferró al marco de la puerta, la habitación solo consistía en muebles, y alfombras al igual que el resto del Palacio, pero la única diferencia, eran los libros. Las cientos de historias contenidas dentro de los estantes, la chimenea crepitando, y la ventana entreabierta.

Fue hace tan solo unos días en que él escuchaba desde afuera.

-_¡Y qué orejas tan grandes tienes!_.- agregó alzando sus manos, tocando la punta de la nariz de Beth, guiñándole un ojo.- _¡Son para oírte mejor!_

El castaño dio un leve paso dentro, aún estando con el resto de su cuerpo afuera por completo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus actos.

-_¡Qué boca tan grande tienes!_.- casi gritó, alzando por completo sus brazos.- _¡Son para comerte mejor!_.- finalizó en un amplio alza de su voz, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a la niña, quien simplemente pedía piedad, retorciéndose en el sillón.

-¡No me comas!.- chilló entre risas, tratando de alejar las manos de Blaine.- ¡Tú no eres un lobo!

La suave sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Kurt, jalando las fibras de su corazón con tensión, cayó.

_"Yo si lo soy."_

-Oh.- susurró Beth cuando el joven dejó de jugar con ella, quedando con su cabeza colgando en el aire, su cuerpo aún recostado.- ¿Blaine?

El Príncipe desvió la vista en la dirección de su pequeña amiga, percatándose que ahí se encontraba su peculiar invitado. Se puso de pie de inmediato, dejando el libro en la mesa cercana.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- le preguntó amablemente, provocando que Kurt retrocediera, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Esto no era un juego de huir, callar y esconderse. Él debía irse, y no podía seguir siendo visto con humanos.

-Creo que mamá esta cerca del establo.- dijo la pequeña, incorporándose nuevamente.- Habían llegado nuevos sacos de abono y necesitaban ayuda con el invernadero.- explicó rápidamente, pero Kurt seguía de pie sin responder ni moverse. Parecía enfrascado en su propia mente.

Blaine le observó en detalle.

Parecía un niño sin un camino al que seguir. Era totalmente opuesto al joven que enfrentó a un guardia real en pleno mercado, y distinto al hombre que defendió a la joven que había robado.

No estaba seguro de cómo tratarlo.

-¿Gusta pasar?.- le ofreció, abriendo un poco más la puerta, dejando que la luz de la chimenea alumbrara sus prendas. Aún lucía indeciso mientras intercambiaba miradas entre ambos.

-Quedan muchas más historias.- recalcó la niña, logrando lo que esperaba que sucediera. Kurt alzó la vista directamente al libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Siéntese.- le instó Blaine con amabilidad, tocando su hombro para guiarlo. El castaño observó esta vez al Príncipe, quien le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos mieles, nunca se había imaginado que la piel humana podía ser tan cálida en un solo tacto.

* * *

Estar sentando en medio de dos humanos no era tan extraño ni incómodo como creyó. El heredero al trono le insistió en que se sentara a su agrado, pero desistió cuando Kurt simplemente se quedó quieto, en silencio.

El castaño sabía que la segunda curiosidad más grande en su corta y falsa vida, era el joven que ahora les leía historias, y que lo hacía sentir culpable por manejarlo totalmente concentrado en la trama.

¿Cómo es que una Princesa pudo dormir 100 años? ¿Cómo es que un Príncipe corre en busca de una mujer que no tiene su mismo título de nobleza, solamente porque su atracción era más fuerte?

Después, ellos eran las criaturas fuera de lo común.

-¡Y así!.- exclamó Blaine, provocando que Beth alzara sus cejas, percatándose de que Kurt también lo hizo.- El Príncipe logró llegar hasta ella, entregándole su único beso de amor.- susurró sonriendo levemente cuando Beth suspiró a su lado.- Que logró romper el hechizo.

El castaño frunció sus labios ante la imagen formada en su mente. Estaba casi seguro de que un beso de amor, no rompería el trato de un _Zethout._

-¿Te gustó?.- preguntó la pequeña rubia, colocándose frente a Kurt. Éste solo se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose atrapado.- Porque a mi me encantan las princesas, lastima de que no pude ser una. Pero eso no es culpa de mamá, si yo pudiera casarme con un Príncipe cuando sea mayor…-

-Beth.- le frenó Blaine tomándola de los hombros.- ¿Te molestaría buscar a Quinn?.- preguntó con suavidad, tratando de bajarla de su nube.- Necesito saber si necesita algún medicamento, o si ya es suficiente tiempo fuera de su cama.- agregó mirando a Kurt, quien frunció el ceño unos milímetros. Él perfectamente podía decidir cuando era tiempo de marcharse o no, pero fue tarde para comunicarlo cuando la pequeña corrió fuera de la biblioteca.

El fuego seguía quemando la madera, haciendo que saltaran pequeños rastros de ceniza. Todo era cálido y acogedor.

-Lamento si le incomodó.- interrumpió el Príncipe, captando la atención del castaño. Por primera vez se veían en detalle desde tan cerca, ya que una discusión en medio de tanta gente no era válido.- No es mi intención empujarle a esta clase de reuniones, no quiero parecer demasiado intrépido e impulsivo, puede que no esté relacionado a esta clase de cosas.

Kurt apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse de momento. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Le estaba tratando como alguien inferior? ¿Estaba rebajándolo a otro nivel más allá de cómo se sentía con respecto a sí mismo, por culpa de un desgraciado que abusaba de él a su gusto?

-Por cierto.- dijo Blaine, colocando el libro dentro de uno de los estantes.- No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, no estoy seguro de tener conocimiento con respecto a su…-

El castaño se puso de pie de inmediato, su rostro luciendo serio y algo molesto. Blaine alzó una ceja un poco perturbado por su mirada impenetrable.

-No es necesario tanto rodeo, su Alteza.- declaró alejando y destruyendo su pacto invisible de silencio.- Mi nombre es Kurt.

El Príncipe pareció algo descolocado debido a su actitud cambiante. Estaba en lo correcto cuando pensó en que no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar.

-¿Solo Kurt?.- preguntó acercándose con lentitud, tratando de alejar lo intimidado que se sintió de pronto.

-Si hubiera algo más, probablemente lo habría agregado.- contestó aún molesto.- Y no, no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de reuniones. No tengo acceso a la cantidad de libros que las personas presentes en este lugar, pero sé leer. No conocía esta clase de calzado.- agregó mirándose los pies.- Pero sí tengo botas. Y no sé cómo se bebe el té.- agregó entredientes, aún sintiendo el dolor ardiente de su lengua algo quemada.- No conocía lo que era un Palacio en su interior por completo…- terminó susurrando, recordando el salón de baile de hace unos minutos atrás.

-Le ruego me perdone.- dijo Blaine frente a él, Kurt retrocedió un paso, sus rodillas chocando contra el borde del sillón.- No quería que se sintiera ofendido. Lo que quiero decir, es que parece ajeno a lo que es el contacto con el resto de la gente.

Kurt tragó saliva. No podía seguir arriesgándose a más sospechas.

-Suelo viajar de Reino en Reino.- aclaró cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo su postura.- Investigo y tomo notas mentales de lo que veo. Por lo que necesito seguir en mi especie de expedición.- farfulló, las mentiras siendo tan fáciles.- Necesito mis pertenencias.

Blaine entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Se marchará?.- preguntó alzando una elegante ceja, Kurt bajó unos centímetros su mentón, dando una mirada amenazadora.

-Es la razón por la cual quiero mi ropa, mis armas y mi espada.- soltó como si fuera obvio.

-Lo lamento.- se excusó dando un leve asentimiento con su cabeza.- Pero prefiero que ocupe uno de los trajes que puedo ofrecerle. Tuve que cortar su camisa para revisar su brazo y…-

-Exijo mis pertenencias.- soltó entredientes. No podía volver con otra ropa. No podía siquiera usar telas de seda como si fuera algo de cada día. _¡No debía dejarse influenciar por esta clase de vida!_

-Por favor.- le rogó Blaine haciendo un gesto para que se sentara, colocándose a su lado cuando cedió luego de un bufido.- Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible para recuperar sus prendas, pero hasta que se recupere y logre aquello…-

-¡Sé que estoy bien!.- gruñó golpeándose las rodillas. Por favor, había sido herido por una flecha en su pierna y se lanzó por un barranco, podía sobrevivir con un brazo semi-curado.- ¡Y _yo le suplico_!.- agregó mirándolo fijamente.- Que no use tantos términos de cortesía conmigo.

-Es mi invitado, merece mi respeto.- le aclaró con una suave sonrisa, que logró descolocarlo.

A pesar de que había sido tan descortés y violento con él… Seguía tratándolo como si fuera _alguien. _

-Sé que nadie le dio la bienvenida.- susurró el Príncipe manteniendo su calma y envolviéndolo en su voz algo baja y extrañamente cálida.- Así que siéntase cómodo, y libre de conocer. Si lo desea, puedo darle un recorrido mañana por la mañana.- dijo un poco más entusiasmado.- El Palacio siempre es muy tranquilo, ignorando los recientes acontecimientos.- farfulló recordando el robo, Kurt tuvo que morderse la lengua.- Creo que podrá sentirse un poco más cómodo si sabe en dónde esta colocando los pies.

-Quisiera cambiar mi vestimenta.- aclaró aún serio, y sin darse cuenta, aceptando la proposición.

No sabría cuanto tiempo se quedaría. No sabía cuando volvería.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo haría.

Blaine sonrió un poco más amplio, dándose cuenta que efectivamente, nunca sabría cómo reaccionaría, era solo un niño al igual que Beth, reaccionando a viejos cuentos que al parecer le eran desconocidos.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

La tarde era cálida, solamente comenzando a ponerse frío cuando el viento nocturno se estaba haciendo presente. El grupo de cazadores dormía bajo las sombras de las copas de árboles mucho más altos que sus carpas. Dormitaban, o simplemente se relajaban con los ojos cerrados, recostados bajo la luz tenue que se colaba entre las hojas.

Sebastian tenía sus antebrazos cubriendo sus ojos, no había sonrisa en sus labios mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros roncar. Unos más notorios que otros.

Soltó un suspiro, cerrando con fuerza sus párpados.

* * *

_Un joven de 13 años sentía como si todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. No había colores, no había luz; simplemente todo era oscuro._

_Habían manchas oscurecidas carmesí sobre la madera, y por más que lo intentaba, ni siquiera sentía latidos ni bajas respiraciones._

_-¿Mamá?.- susurró dando un paso hacia delante, su cuerpo entero temblando, por temor a que su teoría fuera cierta.- ¿Papá?.- preguntó otra vez, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cuando la luz de la luna alumbró la habitación, horrorizándose cuando comprobó lo que prefería fuera una vil pesadilla._

* * *

Un zumbido lo alteró, provocando que parpadeara levemente, despertándose a medias. Palpó torpemente su cuello, sacando su collar, viendo la piedra celeste entre sus dedos brillar.

Se incorporó de inmediato, propinándole un manotazo a Wes, que se encontraba roncando grave y profundo. Volvió a alertarlo, esta vez con un puñetazo en su hombro.

-¡Maldita sea!.- exclamó colocando su mano en la zona.- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Sebastian colocó su collar en su rango de visión, provocando que el joven alzara sus cejas. El sueño disipándose.

-No están cerca.- susurró Sebastian, revisando con detalle.

-¡Nick, despierta!.- gritó empujándolo por la espalda.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?.- exclamó lanzando un manotazo a cualquier lugar, volviéndose a dormir.

-¡Tócate el estúpido bolsillo!.- gruñó colocando la mano del cazador contra la tela de su pantalón, sintiendo el zumbido del localizador.

-¿Pero qué…- farfulló el pelinegro, sacando la piedra al instante.- ¿Están seguros o es que aún sigo dormido?.- preguntó moviendo levemente a Jeff.- ¡Hey!. Despierta…

-Algo ocurrió.- farfulló el castaño, tomando su ballesta. Despertando a todos poco a poco debido al ruido que hacían.- Son impulsivos, pero cuidadosos.- añadió totalmente seguro, observando al resto de los cazadores armándose y tomando lo necesario.

-¿Los seguimos?.- preguntó Wes, revisando su localizador.- Aún estan lejos…- susurró observando el brillo fluir por la superficie de la piedra celeste.

-Sigamos su patrón por unos minutos.- declaró finalmente, apoyándose contra un árbol, viendo su collar.- Si dentro este lapsus de tiempo, están cerca.- agregó sacando una flecha de su estuche, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos hasta lanzarla contra la tierra, dejándola perfectamente enterrada en el barro.- Serán un blanco sencillo.

* * *

_Hola mis Klainers! Lamento haberme demorado TANTO en actualizar, me declaro culpable. La verdad es que la inspiración no llegaba a mi cuando tenía tiempo, y cuando el colegio me bombardeaba, llegaban muchas ganas de escribir, pero no tiempo. En fin, pude lograrlo!. Merezco un abrazo. (Así que abracen las pantallas de su computador)._

_Sé que hay poquito Klaine, pero queda mucho más de este huésped en el Palacio..._

_Les tengo una bonita sorpresa en recompensa, que también daré a conocer en la actualización de mi fic Zethouts, por si acaso, para que no lo lean dos veces. Estamos organizando con un grupo de escritoras, una transmisión en vivo por Youtube, en donde ustedes nos podrán hacer preguntas, nosotros también hacerles preguntas a ustedes, y de verdad estamos muy entusiasmadas. Si quieren más información, denle me gusta a la página en Facebook, Livestream Klainer. (Sé que dijimos que sería el sábado 23, pero hemos tenido algunos problemillas, así que es probable que la cambiemos para más adelante). ¡Los esperamos! :)_

_Los quiere, ama y adora mucho..._

_~Carolice_


	6. El gran error

Capitulo 6: El gran error.

* * *

_Se piensa de la existencia de Zethouts legendarios. Un especie de antepasados, quienes podrían dominar otra clase de habilidades, mucho más allá que la especie común._

_Sin embargo, no hay registros, solo un par de testimonios de personas avanzadas en edad, a la cual, cuando se va en búsqueda de un par de respuestas, ya es demasiado tarde para obtenerlas._

* * *

Solo se oía el rasgar de uñas sobre la tela áspera de sus pantalones.

El sonido chocando contra las paredes de la cueva, estirando sus dedos y volviéndolos a arrastrar con los ojos cerrados.

Su respiración era lenta, profunda, dejando que se deslizara por sus fosas nasales mientras ladeaba la cabeza un par de centímetros de un lado a otro.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento para su gusto. Nada era lo suficientemente veloz para él últimamente.

La silla en la que estaba era de rocas, cubiertas de pieles, algo sucias por la tierra alrededor, pero para él no era molesto.

Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, se acentuaban cuando volvía a rasgar las uñas y variaban a cada respiración ejercida con suavidad, a pesar de que su mente no estaba en un lugar tranquilo.

* * *

_Kurt sentía el aire frío chocar contra su rostro. Lo sabía por el cambio de_ _temperatura que su piel sufría mientras corría, dejando sus vivencias detrás._

_La vida podría ser cruel, pero esta vez se había concentrado en destruirlo. _

_Había conocido el dolor en diversas formas, por distintos lapsus de tiempo, y si estaba seguro de algo, era que cada una podía ser más fuerte que el anterior. _

_Alzó la vista al encontrarse con un riachuelo, terminando por doblar hacia la otra dirección, encontrando un camino despejado, dándole lo que él buscaba._

_Desaparecer. _

_Perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, y que nadie jamás volviera a saber de la existencia de alguien llamado Kurt Hummel._

_Cerró sus ojos, extendiendo sus piernas al mayor alcance posible para avanzar, pero cuando creyó haber logrado su cometido, se sorprendió al sentir una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Algo destellante lo rodeó, desconcertándolo y haciéndolo caer de rodillas contra la tierra firme y dura, ensuciando sus blancos pantalones y dejando que sus palmas se estamparan contra la tierra, que terminó por herirle la piel._

_El aliento salió de golpe, mientras alzaba la vista y se encontraba con una falda café, que cubría hasta la punta de unos zapatos negros. No había alcanzado a analizar en donde estaba, o quien era la persona que estaba frente a él, cuando de pronto unos ojos negros se plantaron frente a los suyos, y había aire caliente chocando en su rostro._

_De pronto ya no era una persona la que estaba frente a él._

_Era un leopardo._

_Y gruñía._

_Ahogó un grito, tratando de arrastrarse hacia atrás entre gemidos y movimientos torpes, pero el animal estaba de pronto sobre él, colocando sus patas sobre sus hombros, teniendo una mirada intimidante._

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo entero temblando y su cabeza tratando de formar ideas o algún argumento razonable de qué era lo que ocurría; mientras sentía como el leopardo olfateaba su rostro._

_-¿Qué significa esto?.- Habló alguien de pronto, el castaño le buscó de inmediato, encontrándose con una silueta borrosa detrás del leopardo.- Diría que es una presa, pero aún respira._

_El animal miró a la persona detrás, aún sin quitársele de encima, el joven alzó las cejas por un momento. La poca iluminación del lugar comenzando a desaparecer, permitiéndole vislumbrar a más personas, sentadas cerca de las paredes, raíces de árboles sobre la superficie que llegaban hasta allá._

_El pánico empezó a roerle los huesos, y más aún cuando se percató del estado en el que estaban. Parecía como si no hubiesen comido en semanas, y el ánimo fuese nulo._

_-Interesante.- declaró después de que el felino se alejará de su cuerpo, permitiéndole incorporarse. Esta vez el dueño de esa voz masculina haciéndose presente en primer plano. Le miraba como si tratara de encontrar el más mínimo detalle que no se viera a la lejanía._

_Lo halló._

_Se arrodilló delante de él, y pasó la punta de su dedo por una de sus lágrimas, una en especial que colgaba de su barbilla. La observó con interés, ladeándola e investigándola. _

_-Humano.- susurró sonriendo con lentitud.- No hemos sido corteses.- agregó poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano.- Te invito a acompañarme a un lugar más cómodo._

_Kurt observó la mano en el mismo estado en que Karofsky lo hizo. Inspeccionando detalles, y preguntándose si de verdad pudiera haber algún lugar cuerdo en todo el asunto. _

_Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo indicara que esto estaba mal, y que una persona con razonamiento hubiera retrocedido y desaparecido, alejándose. Un sector de su cerebro seguía recordándole el hecho incesante que lo había hecho huir. Las frases hirientes, las golpes invisibles que llegaban ante las palabras. __Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quienes eran estas personas, quién era el hombre delante de él. Pero estaba un estado de ensoñación y delirio debido a la tristeza y el poco interés de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él, que pensaba que probablemente esta era una fase del purgatorio. _

_¿Qué más podría perder?, se preguntó cuando deslizó sus dedos en aquella mano._

* * *

_Éste no era un buen lugar._

_Lo sabía, aún cuando arrastraba sus pies, levantando trozos de tierra húmeda y pequeñas piedras, mientras Karofsky lograba que las antorchas fueran encendiéndose a su paso, dejando vislumbrar las imperfecciones de las paredes, rastros de surcos, como si les hubieran dado formas con las manos._

_Negó con la cabeza levemente ante tal pensamiento extravagante. Eso sería imposible._

_Una sector un poco más iluminado que el resto, logró hacerlo alzar la vista. Habían llegado al final del túnel._

_Un montón de telas, ordenadas y desperdiciadas estaban en un rincón, simulando una cama. Habían montones de pieles, objetos cualesquiera, y una silla en el otro extremo. Lucía como si alguien viviera allí, una persona poco exigente, ya que se notaba a leguas que no era un lugar cómodo para subsistir. _

_-Dime.- comenzó David, interrumpiendo su escaneo, sacándose la chaqueta, y dejándola caer sobre su asiento, sin ningún orden específico. Sus botas crepitando contra la suciedad mientras caminaba.- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?_

_Kurt pasó su lengua por sus labios secos, sus ojos cerrándose por si solos debido al cansancio y el agotamiento sicológico de tanto tiempo acumulado._

_-No estoy seguro.- susurró, sintiendo todos los recuerdos frescos. Resistió las ganas de taparse los oídos, porque sabía que estaban en su interior._

_Karofsky estaba serio. Siempre lo estaba, pero en esta ocasión no era algo muy amigable y acogedor para recibir a un extraño. _

_-Más te vale decir la verdad.- sentenció amenazadoramente._

_El castaño colocó una mano sobre su frente, sintiendo que debía relajarse aunque fuera unos minutos para poder contestar de manera coherente, pero estaba siendo difícil unir letras. Sería un desafío formular oraciones. El hombre se acercó con lentitud, mostrando como su piel comenzaba a ser escamosa, su lengua siendo delgada y muy roja, deslizándose en un siseo por su labio inferior, para finalmente observar a Kurt con ojos cuyas pupilas eran delgadas líneas verticales. _

_El ojiazul tragó saliva mientras le deslizaba un dedo por su barbilla con extrema lentitud, como si disfrutara el tacto y quisiera conservar la sensación. Su respiración trastabilló cuando se percató._

_-Así que no son una leyenda…- farfulló con dificultad, mirando a Karofsky a sus ojos reptiles. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

_-Estas presente frente a la criatura que hace que los niños tengan pesadillas, pero tú estas más interesado en saber si realmente existimos.- sentenció manteniendo un tono burlón, Kurt soltó el aire contenido cuando David dejó de tocarlo.- No te noto sorprendido, a pesar de ello._

_El ojiazul se encogió en sus hombros._

_-Es difícil encontrar emoción en algo, cuando deseas morir.- sentenció con tristeza.- No estoy seguro de donde estoy, y aunque lo supiera no sabría qué hacer conmigo mismo, y si esta es una ensoñación de uno de mis intentos de huida, deberé aceptarlo.- agregó sorbiéndose la nariz, limpiándola torpemente con su manga. Un gesto poco decoroso para su propia personalidad._

_-¿Por qué desprecias la vida?.- gruñó en un tono un tanto curioso y dubitativo. Volviendo a pasos lentos, esperando escucharlo hasta llegar a su silla._

_- Si debo vivir en una tortura.- afirmó con seriedad, dejando un tanto su debilidad de lado. Su mirada tomando fuerza, siendo un tanto perturbadora ante la ira.-Prefiero tener alivio y abandonar de la forma más rápida. _

_Karofsky pareció meditar algo por un momento, pero aún no lucía totalmente convencido de lo que fuera que estaba planeando. Sus ojos volvieron a ser humanos, y su piel lentamente se fue coloreando como la sangre que corría por sus venas. _

_-¿Qué te hizo odiarla?.- preguntó con suavidad, moviendo sus dedos, como si tratara de esparcir algo en su palma. Kurt no meditó un instante._

_-Cuando vez que todo a tu alrededor se derrumba, que nada comienza a tener sentido.- decía prácticamente con miles de sentimientos tratando de predominar sobre el otro, formando frases por fin. Sus dedos apuntando al hombre frente a él, enumerando sus razones.- Que la gente que quieres comienza a desaparecer y a darte la espalda.- soltó con su aliento débil.- Sientes que ya no hay más lugar aquí para ti. _

_El hombre mantuvo su mirada en los ojos azules del joven, mirándose en silencio y sin demostrar nada. Kurt lucía débil, cansado, herido, demacrado, pero aún así era apuesto, y parecía estar decidido en las palabras que declaraba. _

_-Quizás no es que no quieras seguir con vida.- reflexionó el Zethout, poniéndose de pie, para acercarse.- Sino que no quieres esta clase de vida._

_El castaño se fijó en Karofsky. Parecía un cazador común y corriente, con sus protecciones de cuero y su ropa de telas gruesas, se veía tan humano, que logró entender porqué la gente no reconoce a los Zethouts y los creen falsos._

_-¿A qué te refieres?.- murmuró con la mandíbula tensa. Sonaba sugestivo, como si quisiera comenzar a engatusarlo. _

_Karofsky sonrió satisfecho de captar su reacción, aproximándose más aún, con lentitud, no haciendo movimientos bruscos. Parecía realmente una serpiente acechando a una victima. Solo estaba viendo en qué ángulo podría clavarle mejor los dientes._

_-Conozco el dolor.- explicó acercándose a una de las antorchas, metiendo sus dedos dentro del fuego pero sin quemarse.- Sé lo que se siente que las personas que ames se alejen…- agregó pareciendo capturar una flama de fuego en su mano.- Para siempre.- siseó encogiendo el codo, arrastrando el fuego y haciéndolo desaparecer en el aire, con un poco de humo grisáceo, que subió por su rostro, rodeándolo, pero sin importarle. Kurt seguía mirándolo sin inmutarse._

_David caminó más cerca aún, en forma de circulo, rodeándolo a cada paso que daba, provocando que el castaño se volteara a mirarlo, sintiéndose perturbado, debido a las sombras que se formaban en las paredes. _

_-Sé lo que es el rechazo.- agregó fingiendo tristeza.- Que te insulten como si realmente quisieran herirte hasta lo más profundo. Utilizando las palabras como cuchillos contra tu cuerpo.- soltó con la voz ronca, provocando que Kurt mirara hacia el suelo. Imágenes volviendo..._

_De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. Sus manos se extendieron esperando para sostenerse de algo si es que la tierra lo obligaba a caer, sin embargo de pronto todo cesó. _

_Fue un silencio literalmente ensordecedor. Como si sus oídos rogaran por el mínimo ruido, pero entonces estallaron llamas a su alrededor. _

_Gritó tapándose el rostro y dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Eran realmente calurosas, de color azul intenso, y parecían cada vez más altas._

_¿En dónde estaba exactamente? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué clase de refugio podrían tener estas criaturas?_

_-¡Solamente quieres que eso les pase a ellos, devuelta!- sentenció en una exclamación, saliendo de entre las flamas, provocando que saltara y se cubriera a si mismo otra vez, abrazándose de alguien más poderoso que él.- ¡Tienes sed de venganza!_

_¿Venganza?_

_Fue como si una gota de agua perturbara un lago en completa calma. ¿Provocar el mismo dolor que le hicieron sentir, en retorno?_

_-Puedo hacer que los hieras tanto como lo hicieron contigo.- susurró Karofsky, mirándolo fijamente.- Puedo hacer que los hagas llorar y sufrir tanto como quieras que sientan. _

_El castaño soltó el aliento de entre sus labios. Su corazón de pronto latiendo fuertemente contra sus costillas, remeciendo sus huesos, como si fuera el único órgano dentro de su cuerpo._

_-Puedes destruirlos, puedes deshacerte de ellos o más…- agregó el hombre, acariciando la espada afilada que colgaba del cinturón de Kurt, acercándose lentamente hasta el mango. El castaño reaccionó, atrapando su puño en un movimiento rápido. Karofsky por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sobresaltó por un par de segundos. _

_-No la toques.- gruñó el ojiazul, sus ojos pareciendo hielo frío y demasiado cortante. Karofsky volvió a sonreír luego de titubear._

_-Esa rabia contenida.- declaró saboreándose los labios, mientras lo miraba lascivamente.- Puedes aplicarla y potenciarla en una de nuestras metamorfosis._

_El castaño de pronto abrió su boca con libertad, sus manos cayendo flácidas a sus costados y si hubiera estado más débil, hubiera caído sobre sus rodillas._

_-¿Quieres convertirme en uno de ustedes?.- soltó incrédulo. _

_El jefe del grupo asintió, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la longitud de la espalda que separa los hombros, que pasa por el cuello y se detiene en el otro extremo. Kurt parecía ajeno al contacto, como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo._

_-Será rápido.- aseguró deslizando la punta de su nariz por su nuca. Kurt soltó el aliento por entre sus labios, perdido en el color casi morado del nacimiento de las flamas.- Y aseguro que lograrás vencer a todos aquellos que te creyeron débil. _

_-¿Acaso es eso posible?.- preguntó en un murmurllo casi inaudible.- ¿Humanos convertidos en criaturas míticas?.- agregó incrédulo. Mordiéndose con cuidado su labio inferior, como si meditara la idea. _

_Si es que había muerto, ¿Qué clase de infierno podría ser este?._

_-Estoy haciendo una excepción por ti.- admitió con ambas palmas en sus hombros, acariciando con lentitud.- Puedo darte un nuevo comienzo, haciendo que jamás olviden tu nombre.- agregó rozando sus labios sobre la piel suave de su oreja, el aliento más cálido que las llamas a su alrededor, que parecían derretir su cuerpo._

_La idea sonaba tentadora._

_Si algo salía mal, moriría, que era su principal objetivo en estos momentos. Si salía bien, podría deshacerse de todos aquellos que creyeron que era poca cosa, que dijeron que había utilizado a un hombre, que lo acusaron falsamente de cosas que jamás pensaría hacer… ¡Que lo juzgaron a pesar de todo!_

_Kurt cerró sus ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se desprendieran de sus ojos. Aún escuchaba la respiración de David a su alrededor, aún lo acechaba y esperaba para atacarlo. Finalmente abrió sus párpados en medio de un suspiro. El hombre estaba frente a él._

_-¿Qué quieres a cambio?.- exigió saber, alzando su mentón unos centímetros. Karofsky pareció no darle importancia._

_-Te haré una especie de favor a cambio cuando cumplas un año más.- declaró con una sonrisa. Kurt estaba empezando a hartarse de ella.- Ahí cobraré lo que quiero de ti._

_El castaño apretó sus dientes. _

_Esto era._

_Éste era un escape. Un cambio a la vida que tenía, abandonar, renovar. No era la muerte, pero era cercano. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él? ¿Qué creería su padre?_

_-¿Tenemos un trato?.- preguntó el Zethout, extendiendo su mano. Kurt la miró como si fuera el paso a una extraña innovación. Miró esta vez, su propia mano y la extendió hasta nuevamente deslizarla entre sus dedos, logrando contacto y mirándose sin titubeo. _

_-Hecho.- susurró con seriedad. Karofsky sonrió esta vez mucho más amplio, sus ojos viéndose rojos sin estar en su forma animal, debido a que las llamas a su alrededor cambiaron a ese color, rodeándolos por sobre sus cabeza, comenzando a acercarse como si fueran a tragárselos._

_Kurt se encogió entre sus hombros por un segundo, pero finalmente decidió relajarse al ver a Karofsky intacto, sin miedo a ellas. _

_Justo cuando creyó que sería convertido en cenizas, logró captar el sonido del exterior. Pensó por un momento que había vuelto al bosque, debido al frío y a los sonidos de animales nocturnos._

_No fue así._

_Lo supo cuando logró ver una estructura rectangular de piedra frente a él, y por la forma en que los árboles parecían estar quemados, hasta el punto de parecer azules debido a la luz de la luna. Las ramas, y las raíces se distorsionaban por tierra y aire para enredarse en la plataforma que parecía un ataúd fosilizado. _

_La cueva parecía un lugar tranquilo comparado a esto._

_-__ Psáchnete gia tous progónous.- hablo claro y fuerte, pareciendo un insulto al perturbar el silencio. Kurt no estaba del todo seguro, pero según sus conocimientos, parecía estar hablando en griego. _

_De pronto, desde las esquinas de la roca, comenzó a salir humo, al igual que estuvieran apagando el fuego con un balde de agua, pero a diferencia de ello, las humaredas formaban personas, figuras altas y esbeltas, casi esqueléticas, cubiertas con túnicas negras y holgadas. _

_-Enas, Dío, Trís, Téseris.- saludó Karofsky en una reverencia, provocando que Kurt le observara sin entender del todo qué quería decir. Las cuatro criaturas le miraron devuelta, cambiando su interés repentinamente por él. _

_El castaño se obligó a bajar la vista de los rostros demacrados de aquellos seres. Parecían ancianos sin comer ni beber en días, pero aún así con la suficiente fuerza para sostenerse en pie. Sus largas barbas, perfectamente caerían hasta sus rodillas. _

_-¿Likós?.- preguntó el que estaba en una de las esquinas alejadas, apuntando con un dedo esquelético hasta él. Karofsky siguió la dirección hasta el castaño, quien aún estaba algo sorprendido por la calidad casi grisácea de la piel._

_David asintió._

_Eso fue lo que lo provocó finalmente. _

_Las ramas alrededor de la piedra de pronto se alzaron hasta él, agarrándolo por muñecas, cintura y tobillos, estampandolo fuertemente contra ella, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara, dejándolo un tanto mareado y con la visión desenfocada. _

_El resto eran extrañas frases en aquel idioma que desconocía, eran palabras que parecían querer explicar y pedir indicaciones entre los cuatros seres que ahora estaban alrededor de su cabeza._

_Sintió sus huesudos dedos apoyarse contra su frente, mientras las manos gruesas y grandes de Karofsy se posicionaban en su abdomen. Su respiración se agitó debido a todo, y su corazón pareció zumbar ante la electricidad que golpeó su cuerpo._

_Un grito desgarrador se escuchó aquella noche, espantando a las aves rapases en busca de carroña en algunos rincones oscuros._

_El joven arqueó su espalda, sin poder huir debido a las ramas rodeando sus extremidades, sin permitirle despegarse de la piedra, sus pies y sus manos trataban de zafarse, moviéndolas en forma circular, pero solo logrando dañarse debido a la madera astillada. _

_Sentía como si cada extremidad se estuviera rompiendo, como si los dedos de aquellas criaturas estuvieran tratando de meterse bajo su piel, rasgando por dentro para poder deshacerse de lo que había en su interior, lanzándolo hacia fuera sin piedad._

_Estaba en un nivel en que el dolor podría noquearlo, en que el sudor era frío y escurría por sobre su frente y su espalda en tan solo un par de minutos. Soltó otro grito cuando parecía que algo quería explotar dentro de él, como si estuvieran pateándolo sin piedad por acomodarse dentro. _

_Entreabrió los ojos para visualizar a Karofsky, desde sus brazos se desprendían destellos celestes, como si estuviera depositando otra clase de alma dentro de la suya._

_¿Su cuerpo sería capaz de soportar dos? ¿Siquiera era posible?_

_¿Finalmente esto resultaría mal y moriría, no es verdad?_

_Soltó otro grito ahogado cuando la sangre parecía hervirle en las venas, hasta el punto de querer quemarlo. ¿Tanto sacrificio valdría la pena por venganza?_

_-¡SUÉLTAME!.- gritó Kurt tratando de mover su tronco para alejar las palmas de Karofsky.- ¡DÉJAME IR!_

_-Hiciste un trato.- declaró el hombre, serio, sin mirarlo, concentrado con sus ojos cerrados. Las manos frías de las otras criaturas seguían en su frente, al punto en que estaba desesperándose de la desagradable sensación de cambio de temperatura. Ya no quería esto._

_Si había alguna forma de volver atrás, por favor que saliera a la luz, porque no estaba seguro de si esta sería una muerte siquiera digna, si es que ese era su destino._

_Soltó el aliento entrecortado, aún forcejeando en sus muñecas y tobillos, mirando el momento exacto en que nuevamente Karofsky parecía volver a acercarse a su arma, que estaba incómodamente puesta por debajo de su muslo._

_A Kurt no lo importaba si estaba tratando de ser amable o de darse a él mismo comodidad para trabajar._

_Nadie toca aquella arma._

_Un último grito que vació sus pulmones, y que logró perturbar la típica paz del bosque, salió de la garganta de Kurt, dañando su voz. Las ramas se cortaron en sus brazos, al igual que las de sus pies, y desgarró con sus uñas la que estaba en su cintura, empujando a Karofsky con una fuerza mucho más potente de la que se creía capaz de sacar._

_Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y se estuviera apagando gradualmente._

_Las cuatro criaturas le observaban desde distintos ángulos, como si quieran comprobar que habían finalizado o no el trabajo, o la especie de experimento que buscaban hacer con algún humano débil e ingenuo. _

_Esperaron hasta que la neblina comenzó a disiparse, hasta que el espesor comenzara a hacer cada vez más delgado y desaparecer entre los troncos del resto del bosque. _

_Karofsky estaba seguro que jamás había visto a los antepasados lucir así de atentos y precavidos ante una de sus creaciones. Parecían estar atentos a escuchar el más mínimo sonido._

_Unos ojos rojos de pronto se asomaron entre la oscuridad, seguida de una respiración agitada y pesada, como si estuviera descansando de haber corrido muchos kilómetros con carga en la espalda. _

_Las nubes dejaron de cubrir a la amplia luna en el cielo sin estrellas, logrando iluminar al joven que estaba sobre la plataforma ahora algo trizada en los costados. _

_Kurt los miraba fijamente, sus dientes ahora siendo colmillos y sus ojos luciendo de color rojo sangre, asesinos, y decididos a destruir lo que estaba a su paso. Sus uñas estaban cafés oscuro, eran más largas que las humanas, más gruesas, y su rostro lucía en una mezcla de seriedad e inexpresión mientras seguía con el ritmo del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones._

_Pasara lo que pasara, esto no lucía bien._

_El castaño sentía su cuerpo pesar casi el triple de lo que antes, su cuello al igual que su cuerpo dolía constantemente a cada respiración, sin embargo sentía cambios._

_Podía ver mejor que antes, y estaba seguro que podía oír el ritmo del corazón de Karofsky desde allí. _

_Y fue en ese momento en que pasó su lengua por alrededor de sus amplios dientes, mirando a David como si consideraba convertirlo en su primera victima, en que los cuatro ancestros extendieron sus palmas, creando un campo de protección a su alrededor. _

_El animal miró hacia todos lados, buscando alguna forma de romperlo, pero no la había, ni la habría al ser magia antigua._

_- Ti échoume kánei.- susurró una de aquellas criaturas, observando a Kurt aún con su mirada roja, marcada a fuego._

* * *

Karofsky gruñó por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que no había obtenido a Kurt de regreso. Que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más lograba exasperarse.

Corrió hasta el final del túnel, las antorchas encendiéndose a color fuertes y algo aterradores para ser algo creado por piedras y ramas.

Los _Zethouts_ se alertaron al verlo en medio de ellos, hombres, jóvenes, y niños mirándolo como si fuera a dañarlos. Porque podría.

-Quiero que salga un total de tres hombres en su búsqueda.- dijo en un tono amenazador.- Si no se ofrece nadie voluntario enviaré a los niños.- agregó mirando al sector en donde los hombres, siempre jóvenes, se miraron con temor a salir del refugio. Era lo más seguro que tenían a pesar de los constantes riesgos, pero no querían arriesgar a los más pequeños.

A pesar de esto no era una vida, era lo más cercano que tenían.

Karofsky miró marcharse al total presupuestado, y lanzó un grito de frustración, masajeándose el cabello y las cienes, para volver a su "habitación" y a sus recuerdos desesperados.

* * *

Hombreras café oscuro, chaqueta celeste claro, camisa blanca, pantalones combinados y zapatos bajos.

Kurt se miró por tercera vez en el espejo sin entender porqué se había rendido tan rápido en la búsqueda de sus pertenencias, porqué se había quedado otra noche más, y porqué lo seguiría haciendo.

_"Haré lo posible..."_

El Zethout bajó la cabeza, como si recordar se tratará de una persona recalcando le lo vivido, frente a él. El Príncipe inspiraba confianza, solamente porque ese era la labor de un futuro soberano; saber calmar a su gente en momentos de crisis, darles la seguridad de una pronta resolución...

Tocaron la puerta.

Kurt observó la madera, esperando a que entrara la criada del Príncipe a retirar la bandeja intacta de comida. Por lo general, no tenía mucho apetito, había acostumbrado a su estómago a saciarse con poco. El bosque estaba lleno de criaturas, pero no le era cómodo despedazar un zorro con sus colmillos y saborear carne cruda, así que sólo se contentaba con frutos silvestres y rápidos robos al mercado de vez en cuando.

-¿Hay alguien?.- preguntó, para su sorpresa, la voz de Blaine del otro lado.

-Sí lo hay.- contestó Kurt frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.- ¿Por qué no entra?

Blaine empujó la puerta con delicadeza, mirando a su huésped con una leve expresión de asombro. Lucía muy diferente a días atrás en medio de la oscuridad, herido y asustado. Podría perfectamente parecer el hijo de una familia adinerada.

-¿Y bien?.- insistió Kurt alzando unos centimetros el mentón, incómodo por la mirada fija en él.

-No oí su respuesta.- aclaró con una delicada sonrisa, sintiendo interiormente que debía explicarle todo como a un niño.

Kurt alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos mientras analizaba sus palabras, volvió a mirar su vestuario en el espejo frente a él, que fue traído aquella mañana, comprobando que se parecía un tanto al atuendo del Príncipe, pero el del soberano siendo más pulcro y con un par de condecoraciones.

Entonces logró entender.

-Ah.- susurró.- Los modales.

Blaine sonrió nuevamente, bajando la cabeza un tanto conmovido por su inocencia. Kurt volivó su mirada al joven con seriedad.

-Prometió la devolución de mis pertenencias.- exigió con voz ronca, luciendo un tanto molesto por el actuar del príncipe a su alrededor.- Su Alteza.- gruñó rodando los ojos.

-Por ahora su ropa esta siendo zurcida.- explicó colocando una mano en su pecho.- Me temo que tomará un poco más de tiempo. Pero.- agregó alzando sus manos para detener a Kurt de un posible reclamo.- Puedo devolverle su espada y el resto de sus armas al final del recorrido.

-¿Recorrido?.- preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Esta vez totalmente perdido en la conversación.

El sentimiento no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Le enseñaré el castillo.- declaró haciendo una reverencia, caminando hasta quedar a su lado, y extendiendo su brazo para él. Kurt le miró sin entender.- Aún esta débil, quiero hacerme cargo de que no llegue extenuado al final del camino.

-Estoy bien.- recalcó mirando con desdén a su brazo, ignorándolo y dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Sintió que su mano fue rodeada por dedos cálidos, envuelta con delicadeza, a diferencia de la rudeza a la que su piel estaba acostumbrada. Se volteó de inmediato, un tanto asustado por el típico golpe que siempre llegaba luego.

Blaine acercó su rostro un par de centímetros, colocando la mano de Kurt en su brazo, cobijándola entre éste y su costado.

-Quiero asegurarme.- susurró sonriendo de lado, provocando que el castaño se quedará con la mente vacía, su corazón sin entender si era una buena o una mala sensación.

Latiendo un poco más fuerte, con extrañas punzadas.

* * *

_¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!_

_Lamento no haber podido actualizar, pasaron un montón de cosas que me han tenido muy agobiada. Además es mi último año en el colegio, así que he tenido más actividades que los otros años. Trataré de actualizar como máximo cada dos semanas, y no más de un mes, como ahora._

_Por cierto!, cree una página en facebook con mi firma: Carolice. Ahí subí los Fan Arts que han hecho de #YTOFM, donde subiré alguna sorpresas, y donde estaré avisando cuando actualice los fics, algunos spoiler o lo que ustedes me vayan preguntando :)_

_Lamento la demora, otra vez. Los quiero un montón, gracias por la paciencia!_

_Traducción:_

_-Psáchnete gia tous progónous (Busco a los ancestros)_

_-Enas, Dío, Trís, Téseris (Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro)_

_-Likós (Lobo)_

_-Ti échoume kánei (Qué hemos hecho)_

_Los quiere, ama y adora..._

_~Carolice_


End file.
